


Fragil

by cotrenks



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, talex - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 66,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cotrenks/pseuds/cotrenks
Summary: El corazón de Alex, tan delicado como el cristal. El amor de Tobin, tan fuerte como el acero. ¿Puede alguno sobrevivir a la vida y la muerte?Tobin Heath es un fenómeno del futbol de dieciocho años que tiene a la chica, la escuela, la ciudad y el futuro en la palma de la mano. Su vida ha sido trazada para ella, hasta con quien se casara y como se convertirá en una jugadora profesional de futbol. No parece ser importante que Tobin hubiera escogido una vida muy diferente si fuera por ella. Pero no es así. Al menos hasta que su milagro llega. La primera vez que Tobin poso sus ojos en Alex Morgan no supo quién era, pero supo que era algo diferente y que nunca conseguiría quitársela de la cabeza. Y no la olvido. Ahora, meses después, el mundo de Tobin es puesto patas para arriba cuando Alex aparece en su clase, robándole el corazón y cambiando para siempre el rumbo de su vida.Alex está enferma. Muy enferma. Y Tobin podría estar perdiendo lo único que le ha importado alguna vez en la vida. ¿Cuánto es demasiado sacrificio por la persona que amas? ¿Por solo un poco más de tiempo? ¿Por solo una oportunidad más? ¿Puede Tobin ser la heroína que Alex necesita? ¿O es Tobin quien necesita ser salvada?





	1. Chapter 1

Mayo

Tobin intento una vez más bloquear las risitas incesantes de las animadoras, pero una vez más, se le hizo imposible. Ausentemente, se preguntó cómo había sido convencida de llevar a su novia a una sesión de fotos, pero recordó el arsenal de persuasión que ella había usado y eso le respondió la pregunta.

Entonces Christen lanzo una sonrisa tímida sobre su hombro, sus brillantes ojos verdes encontrándose con los de ella por un segundo antes de que volviera su atención a los demás. Tobin sabía que lo había hecho en parte para jugar con ella y en parte para asegurarse de que la estaba mirando. Ella era tremendamente vanidosa en ese sentido, algo que ella había luchado por tolerar los últimos tres largos años. Aunque era una de las chicas más hermosas que ella jamás hubiera visto, nunca se hacía fácil soportar a Christen y su enorme ego.

Apretando los dientes, Tobin forzó a sus labios a curvarse en la falsa sonrisa que llevaba hace seis meses, desde que descubrió lo mal emparejados que estaban Christen y ella. Últimamente tenía que recordarse constantemente que podría terminar las cosas con ella cuando acabara su última temporada de futbol.

Solo unos pocos meses más, pensó.

Hasta entonces Tobin no quería cambiar nada, ni arriesgarse a arruinar su juego. Todo su futuro dependía de la beca de futbol a la UNC, y ni un día pasaba sin que su padre le recordara de no había nada más importante en la vida en este punto.

Con eso en mente, Tobin se aseguró que podía aguantar su belleza incomparable, su dominancia insaciable en el sexo y su ambición de hierro por otro años más-. ¿Hay alguna forma de que ustedes hagan una de sus rutinas para que pueda tomar fotos en movimiento?- pregunto el fotógrafo a Christen.

Tobin sabía que ella iba a responder antes de que ella lo hiciera. Christen amaba actuar incluso más de lo que amaba que le tomaran fotografías, lo que era mucho.

-Por supuesto- respondió ella, sacudiendo la mano, un gesto que ocultaba la emoción que Tobin sabía que sentía por tener más ojos fijos en ella. Ya fuese que hubieran dos personas o doscientas, prácticamente cada mirada lo suficientemente cerca encontraba su camino hacia Christen. Ella no solo era la capitana del equipo y punto central en prácticamente en todas sus rutinas, Christen además era mortalmente hermosa. Siempre era el centro de atención, y la mayoría de las personas se encontraban locamente fascinadas por ella. Tobin puso los ojos en blanco involuntariamente. La mayoría simplemente no sabía cómo era ella en realidad.

Tobin vio sus caderas menearse dentro de su corta falda mientras Christen hacia su camino al equipo de iPod que había traído. Sus delgados dedos trabajaron la pantalla unos segundos antes de que se inclinara y lo dejara en su lugar. No se molestó en agachar las rodillas, mostrando felizmente sus “rojitas”, como les decía a Tobin donde se sentaba en el césped detrás de ella. Cuando se enderezo, le guiño el ojo rápidamente antes de volver a la manada de lobas asesinas que ella llamaba admiradoras.

Aunque su cuerpo reacciono a la exhibición, Tobin no pudo soportar el observar una vez más las rutinas que ya había visto docenas de veces. Esperando a que Christen la mirara de nuevo, Tobin le señalo que volvería pronto y se escabullo enseguida. No podía esperar a huir del área acordonada para el equipo y se dirigió a la tranquilidad del estacionamiento principal.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente para ya no oír el ritmo molesto de la música demasiado fuerte, Tobin ralentizo el paso y busco un árbol para reclinarse y disfrutar de la sombra. Florida podía ser muy cálida en el invierno, ¿pero durante la primavera y el verano? A veces “sofocante” ni se acercaba. Un enorme abedul cerca del límite lejano del parque llamo su atención, y Tobin se dirigió allí. El hecho de que estaba cerca de un banco vacío solo lo hacía más atractivo.

La altura de Tobin hizo que tuviera que mover algunas ramas bajas del árbol, lo cual hizo, antes de volverse para inclinarse contra el tronco. Para su agradable sorpresa, se encontró básicamente oculta de la vista de los casuales peatones.

Inspirando hondo, se relajó contra la madera, llenando sus pulmones de un aire que era al menos tres grados más frio. Tobin cerró los ojos y reclino la cabeza, disfrutando de los sonidos distantes de los perros ladrando entusiasmadamente y chicos gritando alegremente.

-¿Qué tal aquí?-. Oyó Tobin que preguntaba una voz baja, en tono agudo, presumiblemente refiriéndose al banco justo frente al árbol. Trago el disgusto que le causaba la interrupción en su paraíso. Solo podía esperar que quien quiera que fuese eligiera irse a otro lugar, o se quedase en silencio en el banco.

El silencio se prolongó por tanto tiempo, que Tobin pensó que estaba sola de nuevo. Pero luego una voz rompió sus esperanzas. Y le llamo la atención.

-Es perfecto- respondió la otra voz más suave.

Tobin abrió los ojos ante el sonido, pensando simplemente en cómo se vería la cara que iba con la voz. Desafortunadamente, su vista estaba parcialmente obstruida. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, solo podía ver trozos y partes de un rostro femenino que las hojas temblorosas apenas revelaban mientras bailaban con la suave brisa.

-Amo el olor del sol- dijo la voz.

Tobin pensó que era una cosa rara para decir, una rara observación para hacer, y se encontró aún más curiosa para ver cómo se veía la dueña de esa voz. Cuidadosa y silenciosamente, Tobin se enderezo y movió la cabeza, esperando poder ver entre las ramas. La única vista que le dio su nueva posición fue la visión de un globo rojo brillante.

-¿Por qué quieres dejarlo ir?- pregunto la voz más pequeña.

Después de otra pequeña pausa, la voz profunda respondió:

-Siempre he querido ver un globo volar en un cielo sin nubes.

-Eres tan rara- bromeo la niña.

-Lo sé- coincidió la voz, riendo.

Mas intrigada con cada palabra que la chica decía, Tobin se agacho para mirar el banco frente a ella. Lo que vio la confundió. Y la fascino.

Dos chicas idénticas estaban sentadas en el banco. Era obvio al verlas que una era mucho más joven, claramente no tenía más de doce o trece años. La otra, aunque obviamente mayor, no era mucho más grande que la niña. Detrás de esas simples observaciones de edad y complexión, Tobin no miro dos veces a la pequeña. Su mirada estaba pegada a la mayor.

Solo miro superficialmente los jeans ultra ajustados y el suéter demasiado grueso que llevaba, y el cordón de una cámara alrededor de su cuello. Encontró su vestimenta extraña considerando la cálida temperatura, pero no pensó más en ello cuando vio su rostro. Piel de porcelana cubría los rasgos femeninos más delicados que jamás había visto. El sol le había dado algo de color a sus pálidas mejillas, pintándolas de un tono más claro que el rosa profundo de sus labios. Ella estaba levemente vuelta lejos de Tobin, por lo que no pudo ver sus ojos claramente, solo su nariz respingada y la suave curva de su barbilla. El brillo de la piel en su cabeza le llamo la atención momentáneamente, distrayéndola de la belleza de su rostro. Su cuero cabelludo relucía al sol, y ella no hacía nada para cubrirlo-. ¡Quiero uno, mami!

¡Quiero uno!

El grito del niño vino de algún lugar a la izquierda. Los ojos de Tobin pasaron a un pequeño y su madre por un instante antes de volver a la chica. Ella atraía su mirada como la costa atrae al océano. Nada tan interesante, cautivante e “importante” como el rostro de esa chica.

La chica se había vuelto en la dirección del niño, y desde el rabillo del ojo, Tobin podía verlo arrastrando a su madre hacia el banco, su corto brazo estirado señalando el gran globo rojo.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste, cariño?- le pregunto la madre a la niña, su tono educado y amable.

-Lo traje conmigo- respondió la chica, con una voz como agua helada.

-¿Tienes más? Quiero uno- se quejó el niño.

-¡Gabe, shh! No seas maleducado.

-No, no lo hice- respondió la chica, con el ceño fruncido en decepción-. Lo lamento.

-Está bien- dijo el chico, su voz quebrada indicando que nos estaba “bien”.

-Vamos, Gabe. Podemos conseguirte un globo otro día. ¿Qué tal un helado?- dijo la madre.

-Ya comí un helado- se quejó él-. Y soy el único en la fiesta que no tenía un globo. ¿Por qué no puedo conseguir uno hoy?

La desesperanza del niño era tan evidente, que Tobin pudo alejar su mirada de la chica lo suficiente para mirar a Gabe; su cara algo cabizbaja y su barbilla temblando de la emoción.

-¿Fuiste a una fiesta hoy?- pregunto la chica.

El niño asintió-. ¿Pero no obtuviste un globo para llevarte a casa?

Sacudió la cabeza, una gran lagrima cayendo lentamente por su mejilla.

-Todos consiguieron uno, menos yo.

La chica se arrodillo frente a él. Tirando del moño que estaba atado a su muñeca y uniéndolo al globo con su frágil cuerpo, se lo tendió a Gabe. Cuando él no avanzo inmediatamente, la chica asintió animándolo y sonrió. Tobin se quedó sin aliento. Estaba completamente idiotizada por el simple gesto. En una parte de su mente. Estaba segura de haber visto nada más hermoso y perfecto que esa sonrisa.

-Ten. Toma el mío. Puedo conseguirme otro- le aseguro ella.

-No tienes que hacerlo- ofreció la madre, tomando la mano de Gabe cuando él iba a tomar el moño; estaba ansioso por poseer el globo.

-Por favor- dijo la chica-. Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que lo tenga.

-¿Segura?

Ella volvió a asentir, su sonrisa nunca decayendo.

-Segura.

Extasiado, Gabe tomo el globo de la mano de la chica y corrió de inmediato emocionadamente a un espacio abierto con césped para jugar.

-Lo lamento. No suele ser así de grosero- explico la madre, claramente avergonzada-. Pero gracias. De verdad- dijo mientras iba por su hijo.

La mirada de Tobin cayó una vez más en la chica. Ella le recordaba a sus tías. Su cabeza se giró siguiendo al niño que corrió en grandes círculos, el globo flotando en el aire sobre su cabeza.

-¿Por qué se lo diste?- pregunto la más joven-. Has estado hablando sobre soltar ese globo por meses.

Tobin vio el pecho de la chica hincharse y hundirse en un suspiro-. Porque lo hice sonreír, Jeri. Míralo.

La más joven, Jeri, se volvió a mirar a Gabe.

-Pero aun así- discutió.

-No, sin peros. Lo necesitaba más que yo.

Justo en ese momento, un chillido rompió la extraña belleza del momento, quitando a Tobin de su ensimismamiento. Reflexivamente, miro a la izquierda, la misma dirección de donde habían venido Gabe y su madre, y vio a su novia yendo por ella por el césped. Ya no podía esconderse. Y nunca había deseado hacerlo tanto.

-¡Aquí estas!- exclamo Christen, acelerando y trotando hacia ella.

El movimiento llevo la mirada de Tobin de regreso a la chica que estaba arrodillada cerca de ella. Se había vuelto a mirarla, obviamente sorprendida por su presencia. Inmediatamente se vio perdida en los ojos color azul más increíble del mundo.

Se miraron por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que Christen volviera a acabar con la perfección del momento.

-Hemos acabado. ¿Estas lista? La mirada de la chica se posó en Christen antes de ponerse de pie y volver a sentarse en el banco. Christen miro brevemente al dúo, catalogándolas de poco importantes de inmediato.

-Vamos, bebe. Tengo hambre y tenemos que dejar a Elise antes de que podamos volver.

Antes de que ella pudiera detenerse, Tobin volvió a mirar a la chica. La encontró mirándola con la expresión más curiosa. Si no hubiera sabido mejor, podría haber pensado que era lastima. ¿Pero por qué sentiría lastima por ella?

Christen aclaro su garganta, llamando su atención de nuevo a ella. Estaba bastante agitada cuando Tobin finalmente pudo enfocarse en ella-. ¿Qué? ¿De repente te gustan las chicas peladas?

Tobin pudo sentir la sangre subiendo por su cuello y mejillas. Ardía de la vergüenza. Miro con culpa de regreso a la chica, sintiendo un malestar en su estómago porque Christen pudiera haberla afectado. Ella y la más joven se habían levantado del banco en silencio y se estaban alejando lentamente.

Tobin las observo irse. Vio a la chica pausar por un momento antes de que doblaran en una de las fuentes decorativas del parque. Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, pensando que iba a volverse a mirarla. Pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, Tobin la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y sentir el sol caer por su rostro, como si estuviera disfrutando el calor en su piel.

El simple gesto movió algo en Tobin, haciéndola sentir vergüenza de la compañía que tenía, vergüenza de la forma en que vivía su vida, vergüenza de las cosas que daba por sentado. No tenía idea de cómo algo tan leve, tan inocuo como ese gesto podría tener tanto impacto en ella, pero lo hacía. Ella lo hacía, era innegable.

Mientas ella desaparecía detrás de la fuente, Tobin no pudo evitar preguntarse qué le había pasado en su corta vida para hacer que apreciara tanto las cosas mundanas como en sol, el parque y un globo. Estaba sorprendida de cuan desesperadamente quería conocer las respuestas de esas preguntas, conocer las respuestas de ella- su vida, mente y corazón. Sabía que no había nada que quisiera más que conocerla.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Tobin pensó en la chica mientras en silencio seguía a Christen. Para cuando volvió en sí, estaban donde habían empezado y Christen le estaba poniendo las llaves de su auto en la mano.

-Tú conduce. Tengo que cambiarme de ropa- demando, con un tono que indicaba que seguía irritada.

Profundamente sacudida por la chica del globo rojo, Tobin miro a Christen por varios segundos. Sabía que su duda le había costado, probablemente algo increíble.

En su mente, Tobin arrojo la precaución al viento y se alejó corriendo de Christen hacia el árbol, de vuelta al banco. A la chica. Sabía que no estaría allí, pero en su mente recorrió todo el parque por ella, escaneando cada cabeza y rostro buscándola. Pero ella no estaba. Sabía que cuando permitido que Christen la guiara lejos, había perdido su oportunidad de descubrir el nombre de la chica, quien, sin una sola palabra hacia ella, le había robado el corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

5 Meses Después

 

Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, Tobin estaba realmente ansiosa por llegar a clases. Normalmente, perdía el tiempo tanto como podía, empujando su llegada a los límites de lo que sus profesores tolerarían. Hace muchos años había aprendido que ser la capitana y jugadora estrella del equipo de futbol tenía sus ventajas.

En el día de hoy, sin embargo, Tobin prácticamente estaba empujando a las personas para que salieran de su camino para llegar al laboratorio de Química. Realmente lo que menos le importaba era llegar tarde; solo quería que hubiera una razón para que Christen se callara.

Durante más de una semana, ella había hablado incesantemente sobre su cumpleaños, dando indicios de lo que quería. Solo un completo idiota fallaría en ver que quería un collar de mariposa. Su obsesión con eso había empezado a acabar con la paciencia luego de una hora. Y eso había sido hace solo una semana. Le estaba destrozando la paciencia, y Tobin era una persona increíblemente paciente.

Luchando a través de la puerta para conseguir un asiento, Tobin le presto poca atención a la morena parada al frente del salón hablando con la Sra. Goodman. Solo quería agachar la cabeza por un minuto o dos antes de que la clase empezara. Christen le había dado los principios de un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Tobin levanto e inclino la cabeza para recuperar su libro de química de su mochila. Cuando se enderezo, sus ojos se encontraron con los curiosos ojos azules de la chica sentada junto a ella.

Tobin estaba sorprendida. Mientras veía sus delicados rasgos, todo parecía familiar salvo por el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta el hombro. Cuando esta chica la había hipnotizado antes, ella había estado calva. Sin embargo, Tobin la reconoció. Reconocería esos ojos en cualquier parte.

Las esquinas de su boca se curvaron en una sonrisa serena. Por alguna razón, la imagen de un ángel se le vino a la cabeza. Tobin estaba segura de que si alguna vez llegaba a ver la sonrisa de un ángel, así es como se vería.

Y como se sentiría. Estar cerca del sol no podía haberla hecho sentir más cálida.

De repente, Tobin se vio obligada más allá de la razón a averiguar quién era la chica. No sabía por qué importaba tanto. Simplemente sabía que lo hacía.

Le correspondió la sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, una voz mordaz interrumpió el momento.

-Miras mucho-. Zumbo la voz de Christen desde el asiento en frente de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver que Christen había girado su cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a la chica nueva.

Tobin se estremeció interiormente a la vez que la sangre se apresuraba a sus mejillas. Estaba segura de que se había ruborizado dos veces en su vida. Y ambas veces habían sido frente a esta chica y se debieron a Christen.

-Solo ignórala- dijo Tobin bruscamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La chica nueva volvió a sonreír, primero a Tobin y luego, sorprendentemente, a Christen. Cuando Christen resoplo y se dio la vuelta malhumoradamente hacia el frente de la sala, la chica volvió a mirar a Tobin y le guiño un ojo.

Para consternación de Tobin, la Sra. Goodman escogió precisamente ese momento para empezar la clase. Tobin habría dado lo que fuera para hablar con la chica nueva unos pocos minutos más.

-Antes que empecemos, me gustaría que todos ustedes le den la bienvenida a nuestra nueva estudiante. Su nombre es Alex Morgan y ha llegado desde Dakota del norte. Bienvenida Alex.

-Alex- dijo Tobin en voz alta. Realmente no había querido. Simplemente se le escapo. Pero consiguió que ella se girara en su dirección otra vez, así que supuso que valió la pena la vergüenza-. Fantástico nombre- dijo casualmente, intentando parecer que no pasaba nada.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Alex?- murmuro Christen delante de ella.

Alex no respondió, o siquiera la reconoció de algún modo distinto que sonreír otra vez. Sus labios se curvaron pacíficamente, como si estuviera completamente tranquila por la actitud de Christen.

A lo largo del resto de la clase, Tobin robo numerosas miradas en dirección de Alex. No estaba segura de por qué la encontraba tan fascinante, pero asi era. Solo aumentaba su curiosidad que ella no le prestara atención a nada.

En un momento dado, Alex pareció perder el interés en lo que la Sra. Goodman estaba diciendo. La vio girarse hacia la ventana y ver el día soleado. Se encontró preguntándose lo que estaba pensando y si estaba sonriendo. Se imaginó que lo estaba. Siempre parecía estar sonriendo.

Al final de la clase, Tobin se tomó deliberadamente su tiempo para recoger sus cosas. Estaba esperando secretamente que Christen se frustrara y fuera por delante de ella para poder tener un par de minutos con Alex. Pero Christen no lo hizo. De hecho, rápidamente hizo lo imposible para quedarse con ella una vez que comenzó a enemistarse con Alex.

-¿Puedes creer lo de esa chica, mirándote fijamente de esa manera? O sea, vamos. ¿Tan grosera?

Al menos estaba fingiendo mantener la voz baja. Ella estaba susurrando en voz alta, en lo que Tobin supo que era un intento por transmitir su punto sin parecer demasiado venenosa. Tobin estaba bastante segura de que Alex podía escucharla, aunque no mostrara ningún signo visible. Parecía agradable y fresca como una lechuga.

Con un suspiro tan fuerte que pareció gruñido, Tobin colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y salió del laboratorio de química por delante de Christen. Pudo escuchar el claqueteo de sus zapatos mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?- grito detrás de ella una vez que estuvieron en el pasillo.

Cuando Tobin no redujo la velocidad ni la reconoció, Christen se lanzó hacia delante, agarrando su brazo.

-¡Oye! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Cuando Tobin se dio la vuelta y vio su expresión, el enojo la atravesó.

-¡Eres tan grosera y desagradable! A veces no entiendo por qué sigo contigo.

Inmediatamente, se arrepintió de sus palabras. A pesar de que eran ciertas, no tenía intención de herir sus sentimientos, lo que supo que había hecho cuando sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Lo siento- dijo ella en voz baja, parpadeando sus gruesas pestañas para detener las lágrimas-. Ella no hizo nada malo. Sé que estaba siendo agradable, pero no puedo evitar sentir…

Dejo la frase inconclusa, sorbiendo las lágrimas de manera lamentable, trabajando con el único ángulo seguro para conseguir que Tobin se calmara: La culpa.

-¿Sientes que?

-Siento que te estoy perdiendo- termino, bajando sus ojos-. Estuviste distante todo el verano. Esperaba que eso cambiara una vez que empezáramos nuestro último año, pero no ha sucedido.

Tobin suspiro, pasando sus dedos a través de cabello con frustración.

-No me estás perdiendo, solo…- Tobin se detuvo, sintiendo una fuerte puñalada en su conciencia por mentir. Se consoló con el pensamiento de que ella realmente no lo estaba perdiendo; ella ya se había ido. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que lo supiera-. Estoy intentando enfocarme en el futbol, eso es todo. Sabes lo importante que es este año para mí. Papá está intentando que los exploradores salgan y me noten, y tengo que mantener mi cabeza en el juego. Lamento parecer distante.

Christen agarro su mano, pasando sus dedos entre los de ella a medida que hablaba:

-Estaría devastada si algo nos pasara. Te amo. Lo sabes.

-Lo sé- dijo Tobin, tirando sus dedos de los de ella para envolver su brazo alrededor de su cuello y arrastrándola. Por alguna razón, no quería que Alex saliera de clases y las viera allí paradas-. Tenemos que movernos o llegaremos tarde.

-¿Desde cuándo ese es un problema para ti?- pregunto ella alzando la mirada para ver su cara como si el sol saliera y se pusiera bajo sus órdenes.

-Buen punto- bromeo Tobin mientras doblaban la esquina para dirigirse a sus casilleros.

 

 

El almuerzo siempre era una producción en Seminole High School, al menos si comías en el tercer grupo con los miembros del equipo de futbol. Había un grupo de chicos alborotadores que servían como entretenimiento para todos, y cada uno parecía estar sentado cerca de ellos. Siendo capitán Tobin parecía siempre ser el centro de todo, incluyendo a Megan y Kelley, dos de los más alborotadores.

Todos en la mesa de Tobin habían terminado de comer y se habían congregado afuera en el césped. En ese momento, todos estaban parados en un círculo flojo mirando las repugnantes travesuras de Megan y Kelley. Estaban escupiendo en el aire y atrapándolo a medida que caían. Aunque era más o menos divertido, Tobin no podía evitar sentir asco de ver los restos de saliva en sus barbillas cuando casi fallaban.

La multitud las estaba animando entre ataques de risa y gemidos de repugnancia. Un par de chicas que pasaban justo detrás de Megan y una de ellas le llamo la atención.

Usando su dulce sonrisa distintiva, Alex estaba bajando la pendiente del césped con una chica que reconoció, pero no conocía. Estaba bastante segura que era una de las estudiantes de Arte, del tipo que no se involucraba en deportes o fiestas, las que no eran de las actividades en las que la multitud de Tobin a menudo se veía envuelta. La única atención que ella le presto fue notar que estaba caminando con Alex. Más allá de eso, ella fue inmediatamente olvidada.

El par camino en la luz del sol. La luz dorada centelleaba sobre el cabello de Alex, destacando el tono castaño y las leves ondas que no había notado antes. Había visto una buena cantidad de revistas de Christen para saber que las chicas matarían por un cabello como el de Alex. Era espeso y rico, muy alejado de la cabeza calva que había visto antes.

-¡Mierda, que buena!

El explicativo atrajo la atención de Tobin de vuelta hacia Ashlyn, cuya cabeza estaba dada vuelta mirando también a Alex.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tobin, ya sintiéndose defensiva por la respuesta probable que iba a recibir.

-¿Quién es esa?

Aunque no tenía ningún sentido, Tobin quiso golpear a su mejor amiga en la boca. Una notoria mujeriega, Ashlyn tenía la reputación de perseguir cualquier cosa con falda, y, aunque era una chica agradable en el fondo, Tobin tuvo un gran problema con la manera en que estaba mirando a Alex.

-Es nueva. Nadie que te interese- contesto Tobin, intentando sonar casual a pesar de su ira punzando.

-¿Por qué no, Tobin? Ella seria perfecta para Ashlyn-. Se metió Christen, haciendo que Tobin apretara los dientes con frustración-. Le gustan las flacas. Mira, Ashlyn- dijo ella, abordando a la mejor amiga de Tobin-, parece como un muchachito de doce años. ¡Perfecto!

-No, no se ve así- discutió Tobin un poco bruscamente.

-¡Si, lo hace! Mírala. Es recta como un palo y no tiene pechos.

-Solo es delgada. Y sus ropas están flojas.

-Eso no es “solo delgada”, Tobin.

-Me gusta su cuerpo- interrumpió Ashlyn.

-Te gustaría- se burló Christen.

-Sabes que me gustan de cualquier manera en que pueda conseguirlas, ¿o no, Christen?- el comentario de Ashlyn calmo efectivamente a Christen, su boca cerrándose con un chasquido de sus dientes. Ella y Ashlyn tenían una historia, y ella sabía cómo empujar sus botones.

-No creo que sea tu tipo de todas maneras, Ashlyn- dijo Tobin.

-Cualquier chica es mi tipo.

-Cualquier chica, excepto las chicas buenas-. Christen se sintió ofendida por el comentario de Tobin, resoplando y golpeando su brazo en un ataque de resentimiento-. Sabes que no me refería a ti- aclaro Tobin, rodando los ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una chica buena de todos modos?- pregunto Christen-. Ni siquiera la conoces.

Tobin no tenía respuesta a eso, Christen tenía razón; no conocía a Alex. No realmente. Pero, de alguna manera, sentía como si la conociera. Y ciertamente quería conocerla.

Buscando cualquier excusa para cambiar de tema y desviar la atención de Alex, Tobin puso su sonrisa más traviesa y bromeo con Ashlyn.

-Mejor aclaras los pensamientos en tu cabeza, Ash. Tienes las manos llenas, ¿recuerdas? ¿No se supone que era Ali a quien pillarías en una semana? ¿Y cuánto ha pasado hasta ahora? ¿Seis?

Dos chicas del círculo se lanzaron a acosar juguetonamente a Ashlyn, desviando efectivamente la atención lejos de Alex. De todos excepto la de Tobin, claro. No pudo dejar que sus ojos se desviaran hacia el sol, para buscar su cabeza oscura.


	3. Chapter 3

Un fuerte golpe en sus costillas atrajo su atención a la chica a su lado. Cuando se volvió a mirar a Christen, ella la estaba mirando cuidadosamente, frunciendo el ceño. Aunque veía cierta preocupación en sus ojos, lo que mayormente vio fue ira.

El sexto periodo, el último del día y el favorito de Tobin, era fotografía. Todos los de último año que tomaban cualquier tipo de arte electiva la tenían como su última clase del día. La mayoría lo veía como un periodo para holgazanear y relajarse. Tobin lo veía como la única hora en que podía seguir su pasión.

Caminando hacia la clase, Tobin coloco el bolso de la cámara en el suelo al lado de su escritorio y se deslizo en la silla. Ella ya estaba imaginando los dos futuros trabajos más importantes del primer semestre: naturaleza y personas. Tobin esperaba un día hacer de su vida una fotógrafa de deportes. No es que nadie en el mundo supiera o le importara si lo hiciera. Su padre y Christen querían que ella fuera una jugadora de futbol profesional. Su madre quería que ella fuera un dentista como su padre, aunque ella estuvo de acuerdo con lo del futbol por miedo. Todos sus amigos pensaban que cualquier tipo de arte era para endebles, así que Tobin mantenía su amor por la fotografía para ella misma.

Estaba mirando soñadoramente fuera de la ventana, pensando en lo que le gustaría fotografiar primero, cuando una voz como el terciopelo le hizo alzar la cabeza hacia adelante enfrente del salón. Su corazón se disparó cuando la vio. No podía detener la sonrisa tonta que curvaba sus labios cuando ella se giró y la vio. Ella regreso su sonrisa con una propia. Hacia sudar sus palmas. Tobin la observo mientras hacia su camino a través de los escritorios hasta el único asiento vacío en el salón- el que se encontraba detrás de ella muy al final de la clase.

Tobin le dio un minuto a Alex para que se acomodara antes de girarse y hablarle. Su corazón martillaba mientras pensaba en que le diría. Nunca en su vida había estado nerviosa por hablarle a una chica.

No estoy realmente nerviosa, se dijo así misma. Pero lo estaba. Por primera vez, que pudiera recordar, en realidad le importaba lo que una chica pensara de ella, en realidad quería dar una buena impresión. Normalmente, ellas la buscaban para salir. Ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. En absoluto. Incluso aunque hubiera estado saliendo cerca de cuatro años con Christen, nunca tuvo escasez de atención femenina. Aparentemente a las chicas no les importaba ya sea que estuviera tomada o no. Solo la querían. Punto. Finalmente, aclarando su garganta, Tobin giro en su asiento, colgando su brazo casualmente sobre la esquina del escritorio de Alex.

-Alex, ¿cierto?

¡Idiota! Pensó Tobin. Ella sabe que tú conoces su nombre. Ahora acabas de sonar como un paciente mental.

-Si- dijo ella, sus labios curvándose en esa angelical sonrisa-. No recuerdo tu nombre.

-Tobin- respondió, extendiendo su mano y ofreciéndole un apretón-. Tobin Heath.

Alex miro hacia la mano de Tobin y su sonrisa se amplió. Podía patearse a sí misma.

¡Amigo! ¿Le estas ofreciendo un apretón de manos? ¿Le estas ofreciendo a la chica un apretón de manos?

Sin embargo, era muy tarde para anular el gesto, así que Tobin mantuvo su posición, rezando porque ella no pensara que era una completa imbécil y corriera tan rápido como pudiese en la dirección opuesta. Lentamente, para el alivio de Tobin, ella deslizo sus dedos dentro de su mano y dio un apretón sorprendentemente firme.

La piel era fría y tan suave como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Tobin se preguntó distraídamente si su mejilla se sentía de la misma manera. Ella imagino que lo hacía.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Tobin.

Ellas sacudieron la mano, sonriendo a los ojos de la otra por varios segundos antes de que Alex apartara su mano de ella. Cuando lo hizo, Tobin apretó solo por un momento, poco dispuesto a dejarla ir.

-Dado que ustedes dos ya hicieron sus presentaciones- dijo el Sr. Gault justo detrás de Tobin, causando que ella diera un salto y liberara la mano de Alex-. ¿Por qué no la ayudas a ponerse al corriente sobre lo que se ha perdido y le muestras un poco los alrededores, Tobin? De todos modos, solo estamos discutiendo luces naturales en este punto, y parece que Alex sabe tanto sobre ello como tú. Dudo que las dos se pierdan mucho.

Tobin aclaro su garganta otra vez.

-Sí, señor.

Tobin mantuvo a propósito sus labios en una línea neutral mientras se giraba de regresos en su asiento. Tomo un poco de esfuerzo suprimir la burbuja de risa tonta que estaba haciendo cosquillas en su pecho. ¡Simplemente no podía creer su suerte!

Después de que el Sr. Gault termino con los anuncios, asintió hacia Tobin. Estirándose por el bolso de su cámara, Tobin se giró tranquilamente hacia Alex.

-Vamos. Hora de empezar el tour.

Tobin casi extendió su mano para que Alex la tomara. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta a tiempo, y en su lugar metió la mano en el bolsillo.

No tenía idea que estaba mal con ella, porque estaba actuando con Alex como lo estaba haciendo; solo sabía que tenía que ser lo más educada posible. Por alguna razón ella la estaba haciendo sentir algo loco, y en todos los años que Tobin podía haber proporcionado algo de locura, este no era ninguno de ellos.

El primer lugar al que llevo a Alex fue a la habitación oscura-. Este lugar está fuera de los límites para alguien que no está en la clase de fotografía, pero aun así tenemos una hoja de registro ya que somos pocos. Esta establecido para que dos personas trabajen aquí a una hora, así que siempre deberías ser capaz de entrar- explico Tobin-. De hecho, si quieres, puedo anotarte para que estés aquí a mis horas. Solo para que seas capaz de ponerte al corriente y esas cosas. Sabes…

Alex sonrió con su dulce y ligeramente triste sonrisa, y el corazón de Tobin dio vueltas.

-Gracias. De verdad lo aprecio. No sé cuántas veces seré capaz de venir, pero me gustaría intentar seguir el ritmo.

Alex inclino su cabeza a un lado y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro, estirándose hacia adelante para pasar un dedo melancólicamente a lo largo del borde de una bandeja. Tobin quería desesperadamente preguntarle que quería decir con eso, pero algo sobre su expresión la detuvo.

Insegura de que decir y vacilante en interrumpir sus pensamientos, Tobin tomo el portapapeles colgando de la pared. Mientras revisaba la lista de las horas asignadas, ella maldijo a cada persona que se había anotado para compartir hora con ella. Sin embargo, todavía había unos espacios libres, así que garabateo el nombre de Alex al lado de su nombre en cada lugar disponible.

-Así que, ¿estoy asumiendo que has revelado antes tus propias fotos?

Alex asintió distraídamente.

-El año pasado teníamos permitido usar cámaras digitales para un par de proyectos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo quería que nos apegáramos con el método de la vieja escuela a blanco y negro.

Otra vez, ella asintió.

-Okey, bueno, déjame enseñarte el “conservatorio”- dijo Tobin, usando sus dedos para hacer comillas en el aire.

-¿Hay un conservatorio aquí?

Tobin odiaba decepcionar a Alex cuando ella parecía tan impresionada por eso.

-Uh-. Se rio-. No, en realidad no. Solo que así es como lo llaman. Vamos. Lo veras.

Tobin guio a Alex fuera de la habitación oscura, por el pasillo y hacia el sol de la tarde. Incluso aunque había vivido en Florida toda su vida, el calor tardío del verano de vez en cuando todavía la golpeaba como una cachetada en el rostro. Ella tomo una respiración.

-¡Oh Dios mío, hace demasiada calor!

Alex no dijo nada, simplemente la siguió a lo largo del camino pavimentado, pasando el edificio de horticultura. Tobin rodeo la esquina hacia la parte trasera de la estructura de ladrillos y luego se desvió a la izquierda, continuando por la pista hacia abajo con una ligera inclinación hasta un invernadero antiguo. Se detuvo a unos cuantos metros enfrente de la puerta y extendió su brazo en un gran y dramático gesto.

-El “conservatorio”-anuncio con un gesto gracioso.

Aislado de cualquier otra estructura de la escuela, el invernadero estaba construido con nervaduras de hierro, brumosas y envejecidas plexiglás atravesando el espacio entre ellas. Las secciones de panel en la parte superior se abrían para permitir la liberación de aire caliente, indudablemente enfriando las sofocantes temperaturas en el interior.

-¿El “conservatorio” es un invernadero?- pregunto Alex, las esquinas de su boca torciéndose.

-Y esa no es ni siquiera la mejor parte- declaro Tobin, caminando hacia adelante para sostener la puerta abierta para que Alex entrara.

-Oh, ¿hay más?- pregunto, siguiendo el juego con una voz emocionada.

-¿Crees que tu corazón puede soportarlo?

Alex se rio ligeramente y murmuro bajo su aliento:

-Mi corazón no es el problema.

Tobin no estaba segura de haberla escuchado correctamente, pero una vez más, estaba reacia a hacerle preguntas personales. La imagen de su delicado rostro debajo de un cuero cabelludo sin cabello todavía pasaba por la periferia, haciéndole difícil abordar cualquier tema delicado. Dejando la puerta cerrada detrás de ella, Tobin dirigió la atención de Alex al verde follaje que cubría las mesas de trabajo y estanterías de varios niveles en el lado izquierdo y derecho.

-La clase de horticultura esa esto para sembrar plantas, jugar con barro y todas esas cosas. No sé mucho sobre ello. Es bastante aburrido- dijo Tobin, moviéndose lentamente por el estrecho pasillo que corta a través del centro del invernadero-. Sin embargo, hay una cosa bastante genial.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Alex, girando su cabeza de un lado a otro para ver cada planta que pasaban.

Por un momento, Tobin estaba en silencio, sintiéndose un poco deslumbrada por la suave mirada de apreciación en el rostro de ella. Mirando rápidamente hacia las sosas plantas verdes que había visto docenas de veces, se preguntaba que encontraba ella tan interesante y que estaba pensando mientras observaba el follaje.

-Está aquí atrás- dijo en voz baja, girándose para guiar a Alex alrededor de la única esquina del invernadero. Una pequeña ampliación había sido construida a un lado de la estructura. El cristal estaba más claro y la temperatura era ligeramente más cálida en el pequeño espacio. Las instalaciones eran notablemente más nuevas y con mayor tecnología, también. Esas eran las cosas que Tobin notaba normalmente y estaba preparada para comentar. Pero no hoy. Hoy, solo estaba pendiente de la chica enfrente de ella y la expresión maravillada que llevaba. Por primera vez pensó que quizá podría estar viendo lo que ella veía. Orquídeas de cada especie y tonalidad se alineaban en las mesas de metal en cada lado del pasillo. Comparado justamente con la monótona vista en la habitación más grande, este parecía vibrar con color y vida. Las diferentes esencias florales de las orquídeas mezclándose, dándole al aire un dulce y seductor olor que nunca antes había notado.

Pero la cosa más increíble de todas era Alex. Sus ojos azules estaban amplios con asombro y sus labios se encontraban ligeramente entre abiertos. Ella movió su cabeza ligeramente, absorbiendo cada detalle que veía. Forzada a fotografiar la naturaleza en una manera que nunca antes había visto, Tobin silenciosamente abrió su bolso y removió su cámara. Después quito la tapa del lente y tomo un par de fotos de las hermosas flores, Tobin se encontró así misma enfocándose en una vista algo diferente. Un rostro: el de Alex.

El brillante sol de la tarde vertía sobre la parte superior de su cabeza. Mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante, ahuecando las delicadas flores de una orquídea de un color purpura profundo y enterrando su nariz en el centro de sus pétalos, su rostro cayó dentro de las sombras. A través de la lente de su cámara, Tobin observo sus ojos cerrarse e inhalar. Ella estaba cautivada. Tomo fotos mientras ella probaba los encantadores aromas de las diferentes orquídeas. Cada vez que alzaba su cabeza, se sentía un poco más enamorada con la dulce y triste sonrisa que parecía siempre presente. Finalmente, Alex se giró hacia Tobin, ladeando su cabeza a un lado como si dijera: ¡Estas en problemas, señorita! Tobin sonrió, lanzando fotos por cada acción, y ella rio y sacudió la cabeza.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que estaba bien que me tomaras fotos- regaño gentilmente.

-Es el precio por llevarle de tour, madame. Precio del tour- dijo Tobin por detrás de la cámara.

-¿Es por esto que el “conservatorio”- dijo ella, alzando sus dedos al aire haciendo comillas como Tobin las había hecho-, está incluido en el tour de la clase de fotografía?

Tobin bajo su cámara.

-En realidad, más o menos lo es. El Sr. Gault los convenció de dejarnos usar esto para algunos de nuestros requerimientos en el curso. La luz y los colores son geniales, especialmente aquí atrás. Cuando llueve, es difícil ir afuera y tomar fotos, y ese es uno de nuestros principales enfoques este año, la naturaleza.

-Bueno- dijo Alex, alzando la mirada hacia el sol mientras giraba completamente en círculo-. Aquí definitivamente hay algo de bonita naturaleza.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando-. Murmuro Tobin perpleja. La cabeza de Alex se volvió a para fijar sus ojos en los suyos. Por unos tensos segundos ella no dijo o hizo algo. Su expresión simplemente estaba en blanco. Pero entonces, lentamente, como si alguien estuviera pintándolos con pinceles desde el cielo, sus mejillas brillaron con color y sonrió otra vez. Tobin estaba segura que nunca había visto nada más impresionante que su sonrisa. Era radiante. Arrebatadora. Desgarradora. O como para destrozar un corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Qué son esos?- pregunto Alex a toda prisa, como si estuviera ansiosa por cambiar de tema. Sus ojos habían cambiado, y ella estaba mirando más allá de Tobin hacia el final de la suma definitiva a la pared del fondo, donde había una hilera de macetas alineadas en un solo estante. Las flores que emergían de ellas lucían muy diferente a las otras orquídeas.

-Creo que son orquídeas nocturnas. La flor se abre solo por la noche y luego se cierra de nuevo en el día.

-Son increíbles- exclamo ella, deslizándose al lado de Tobin para investigar más a fondo las flores de aspecto modesto. A su paso, un ligero aroma flotaba envolviéndola. Incapaz de detenerse, Tobin inhalo. Lavanda. De alguna manera, el delicado aroma encajaba perfectamente con Alex.

-Me encantan las flores, casi tanto como me encanta la fotografía- musito Alex suavemente, pasando un dedo por una hoja verde-. Hay pocas cosas que me hacen feliz-. Tobin noto que, mientras hablaba, acariciaba distraídamente el pequeño bolso negro de su cámara que colgaba de su lado izquierdo.

Para gran consternación de Tobin, la campana eligió ese momento para sonar. No parecía posible que el receso ya se hubiese acabado.

-Wow, eso fue rápido- observo Alex, volviéndose hacia la salida.

Sin decir una palabra, Tobin guardo la cámara en su bolso y se la hecho al hombro. Hizo un gesto para que Alex fuera adelante hacia la puerta, flexionando los dedos para evitar poner sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda al pasar. Nunca había querido tocar a otra persona tanto en toda su vida.

Ambas guardaron silencio mientras se abrían camino de regreso a la escuela. Tobin miro a Alex a medida que caminaban. Tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. No podía dejar de preguntarse que estaba pensando.

Demasiado pronto, estaban de vuelta en la puerta frente al laboratorio fotográfico y Tobin se encontró sin saber que decir. Ella sabía que lo que dijera pondría fin a su tiempo con Alex, un hecho por el que habría hecho cualquier cosa por evitar.

-Bueno, gracias- dijo finalmente, sonriendo tímidamente hacia ella-. Realmente aprecio…

-Ahí estas- exclamo Christen, doblando la esquina hacia el pasillo-. He estado esperándote en tu casillero-. Haciendo su camino rápidamente hacia el lado de Tobin. Christen engancho su brazo alrededor de ella y sonrió brillantemente a Alex-. ¡Hola! Soy Christen.

-Hola- dijo Alex, una sonrisa tolerante curvando sus labios-. Soy Alex.

Obligándose a no alejar a Christen como quería hacer desesperadamente, Tobin observo el rostro de Alex. Aunque era sutil, pensó que podía detectar una diferencia en su sonrisa. Parecía un poco más fría, aunque sospechaba que nadie más lo hubiera notado. Ella acaba de prestar una cantidad excesiva de atención a su sonrisa. Estaba empezando a sentir como algo sin lo cual no podría vivir, lo que era ridículo. Ridículo, pero cierto.

-Siento lo de antes- dijo Christen, arrugando la nariz. Tobin se sorprendió por el cambio en su comportamiento. Ella parecía casi… genuina-. SPM (Síndrome Pre-Menstrual). No es una excusa, pero al menos es una explicación.

La sonrisa de Alex se hizo un poco más cálida, no del todo, para sorpresa de Tobin. Se imaginó que era del tipo de las que perdonaban.

-Se lo que es-. Simpatizo.

-¿También estas en fotografía?

-Sip.

-Pobre Tobin, tiene que tomar una clase como esta para hacer de ella la mejor candidata para las mejores escuelas, inclinada por lo artístico- bromeo Christen, tocándole las costillas.

Interiormente, Tobin puso los ojos en blanco. Christen no la conocía en absoluto.

Alex no dijo nada. Aunque siguió sonriendo a su manera pacífica, Tobin vio la piel entre sus cejas fruncirse. Un gesto pequeño apareció allí por el espacio de un latido del corazón antes de que desapareciera como si nunca hubiera existido. Aclarando su garganta, Christen cambio rápidamente a otro tema.

-Así que eres de Dakota del Norte, ¿no?

Alex asintió.

-Entonces tienes que venir con nosotros mañana para la tarde libre del viernes. Casi siempre hacemos algo fuera y no hay nada como el sol de Florida.

Tobin vio los ojos de Alex iluminarse. Se llenaron de tal anticipación que sintió un tirón de una sonrisa en las comisuras de su boca.

-¡Gracias! Eso suena muy bien, ¿pero qué es eso de la tarde libre de viernes?

-Los mayores salimos de la escuela después del almuerzo del viernes. Supongo que imaginaron que nos saltaríamos la escuela los viernes. Ellos lo empezaron hace unos años. Y nosotros- dijo Christen, apretando el brazo de Tobin y otorgando una sonrisa brillante hacia ella-, siempre vamos a hacer algo divertido antes del partido. Es parte del ritual de Tobin.

-¿Ritual?- pregunto Alex, sus ojos saltando de Christen a Tobin y viceversa.

-Sí, Tobin tiene un gran futuro en el futbol y todos estamos haciendo nuestra parte para asegurarnos de que nada cambie y que tenga el mejor año de su vida.

-¿No lo arruinare si voy yo?

-Oh, no. Mientras yo esté ahí, va estar bien- se jacto Christen dulcemente. Tal vez demasiado dulce-. ¿Así que vienes?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien- dijo Christen asintiendo con la cabeza-. Entonces, nos encontraremos después del almuerzo en el estacionamiento, ¿está bien?

-¿Tengo que llevar algo?

-Nop. Si resulta que necesitas algo, yo lo llevare.

-Está bien. Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana entonces- dijo Alex, sonriendo educadamente antes de dirigirse a Tobin-. Gracias de nuevo por mostrarme los alrededores.

-No hay problema- dijo Tobin, reteniendo todas las otras cosas que deseaba poder decir.

Con eso, Alex se alejó en una dirección y Christen tiro de Tobin por el pasillo en la otra. Fue con perplejidad creciente que noto que su mente- su corazón- se fueron con Alex.

 

 

Tobin estaba más ansiosa que nunca para que llegara la tarde del viernes. Siempre era un manojo de nervios antes de un partido, pero esto era algo diferente. Descubrió que tenía ganas de pasar la tarde del viernes con Alex que jugar bien. Y eso era una primera vez.

Después de lo que parecía la mañana más larga de la historia del tiempo, el almuerzo por fin había terminado y Tobin se dirigía al estacionamiento para esperar a Alex. Ella había estado en el laboratorio de química, sin embargo, solo había sonreído amablemente y luego volteado para mirar por la ventana durante la mayoría de la clase. Y ella había estado en el almuerzo, la había visto de nuevo con la estudiante de arte. Allie, creí que era su nombre. La había mirado discretamente por la esquina de su ojo, prácticamente haciendo volteretas en el momento en que la última campana del almuerzo sonó, oficialmente marcando el final de la jornada escolar truncada.

Y ahora ella estaba esperando, mirando ansiosamente casa rostro que salía de las puertas delanteras de la escuela. Christen estaba charlando con su mejor amiga, Elise, dejando a Tobin con sus propios pensamientos, los que estos días parecían siempre girar en torno a Alex.

Tobin miro su reloj. Se estaba haciendo tarde. La decepción la inundo cuando se dio cuenta de que Alex probablemente no iba a venir. Eso fue suficiente para hacerla querer cancelar. Se volvió hacia Christen para discutir, justo cuando vio una cabeza oscura apareciendo a través de las puertas. Era Alex. Flotaba a la altura del hombro de todo el mundo cerca de ella. Tobin se enderezo, mirándola mientras se abría paso entre la multitud a la orilla de la playa de estacionamiento. Se detuvo a mirar mientras examinaba los coches en busca de una cara conocida. Cuando su mirada la alcanzo, Tobin sonrió ampliamente y la saludo. Su estómago se retorció de entusiasmo cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa y bajo de la acera. La observo mientras caminaba hacia ella. Su pequeño cuerpo bordeaba alrededor en movimientos lentos. Ella sonrió y hablo con cada persona. Era como si no pudiera entrar en contacto con nada ni nadie sin impartir algo de su bondad hacia ellos. Nunca había conocido a alguien como ella.

Cuando finalmente los alcanzo, Tobin vio su mirada expectante pasar de ella a Christen y viceversa. Fue entonces cuando Tobin noto cuan silencioso estaban sus alrededores. Christen ya no estaba charlando. Miro a su derecha a donde ella se encontraba, y vio que estaba en silencio mirándola. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante varios segundos antes de volverse hacia Alex.

Para gran alivio de Tobin, Christen puso una falsa y demasiado brillante sonrisa. No creía que Alex se diera cuenta. Solo estaba agradecida de que Christen estuviera siendo agradable.

-¿Lista para ir?

-Cuando ustedes lo estén- respondió Alex.

-Viajaremos todos juntos. Los demás ya se han ido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Alex mientras subía al asiento trasero del convertible de Christen.

-Ten paciencia- le regaño Christen suavemente con una sonrisa-. Ya verás.

Con eso, Christen encendió el motor y salió fuera de la zona de aparcamiento. Diez minutos más tarde, ella estaba entrando en una parcela privada a una cuadra de la playa. Apagando el motor, Christen salto del coche. Elise rápidamente siguió su ejemplo, dejando a Tobin para que levantara su asiento y dejara salir a Alex. Le tendió la mano y contuvo el aliento cuando ella la tomo. Nunca olvidaría lo suave que era su piel.

Una vez que ella estaba a salvo fuera del asiento trasero, Tobin soltó su mano. Sabía que Christen la observaba; podía sentirlo. Y ella no quería aumentar si ira. Ella podría arruinar el día si no tenía cuidado.

Christen rodeo el coche hacia el tronco donde ella y Elise habían tomado dos bolsas enormes. El cuarteto se lanzó a cruzar la calle.

A medida que se abrían paso entre los dos hoteles, el vasto océano apareció a la vista.

-¿Vamos a la playa?- pregunto Alex. Tobin olvido que probablemente no estaba familiarizada Middleburg todavía y no sabía dónde estaban.

-Seguro que si- respondió alegremente Christen.

-Um, no traje un traje de baño.

-He traído uno para ti- informo Christen con una sonrisa-. ¿Ves? Te dije que no te preocuparas por nada.

-Te lo agradezco, pero creo que no participare.

-No seas ridícula. Tienes que tomar algo de sol. El clima es perfecto en esta época del año.

-Lo veo, pero puedo disfrutar de ello sin cambiarme de ropa.

-En serio, Alex, herirías mis sentimientos si al menos no tomas un poco de sol, y nunca serás capaz de hacer eso con esa ropa puesta.

Tobin vio las mejillas de Alex enrojecerse mientras tiraba tímidamente de su jersey de manga larga con un pequeño escote. Vio la indecisión en su rostro y estaba a punto de intervenir cuando ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-Está bien.

-¡Sí!- exclamo Christen, aplaudiendo.

Con esto, se dirigieron a la arena y a la cabaña que poseía la familia de Christen.

-Tu traje de baño todavía está en el cajón- aconsejo Christen a Tobin-. Después que ella se cambie, podrás hacerlo tú, Alex. Tengo todo lo que necesitas aquí-. Sacando una toalla para ella, Christen le entrego a Alex la mochila.

-¿Dónde está tu traje?- pregunto Alex.

-Lo estoy usando- dijo Christen, tomando el dobladillo de su camiseta y tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza para revelar su bikini rojo brillante, procedió a desabotonar y contonearse para salir de su pantalón corto, estando de pie orgullosa delante del grupo. Tobin tuvo que admitir que ciertamente podía llenar un bikini.

Tobin miro a Alex, quien estaba observando a Christen con una expresión preocupada. Inmediatamente vio a Christen en una luz totalmente diferente. Y a ella no le gustaba.

-Voy a cambiarme- anuncio, irritada con la exposición de Christen. Por alguna razón, sentía que se había metido con Alex, a pesar de que ella no había dicho ni una palabra cruel.

Menos de cinco minutos después, Tobin apareció vestida con su traje de baño. Su otra ropa estaba hecha un ovillo en un puño apretado. Alex estaba sentada incomoda en el extremo de una silla, mirando hacia Christen, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Es todo tuyo- dijo, señalando el pequeño vestuario. Con una sonrisa tensa, Alex se puso de pie y camino junto a ella, cerrando la puerta firmemente detrás de ella. Ya en la arena, Tobin se colocó en un lugar donde pudiera fingir prestarle toda su atención a Christen, pero en realidad estaba observando a que Alex saliera de la cabaña. Con sus gafas de sol puestas, no tenía que preocuparse acerca de que Christen notara la frecuencia con que miraba tras ella.

Cuando apareció Alex, lo primero que Tobin noto fue que tenía una toalla envuelta alrededor de ella y la estaba apretando contra su pecho. La única prueba que podía ver de su ropa era la correa color coral de su traje de baño envolviendo su cuello. Parecía inquieta cuando se acercó al grupo y se detuvo.

Elise señalo hacia Alex, y Christen giro en su dirección.

-¿Te queda?

Alex asintió.

-Bien. Pensé que lo haría- dijo Christen, pareciendo complacida consigo misma-. Vamos. Vamos a buscar a los demás.

Christen y Elise tomaron la delantera, dejando a Tobin y Alex caminando detrás de ellas. El observar a Christen brincando y remilgándose delante de ella, dejo a Tobin sin duda de que lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No estaba teniendo el efecto deseado, sin embargo. En lugar de impresionar a Tobin, solo la avergonzaba y hacía sentir incomoda frente a Alex. No podía imaginarla actuando de esa manera bajo ninguna circunstancia, lo que le hizo preguntarse qué había visto en una chica como Christen.

Un numeroso grupo de sus amigos ya estaban descansando en sus toallas cerca del agua. Cuando Christen se detuvo frente a ellos, desplego la toalla y la extendió sobre la arena.

-Está bien, ¿Quién entrara?- pregunto.

Varias personas saltaron y sacudieron la arena de sus trajes, listos para dirigirse al mar.

-¿Alex?- pregunto Christen intencionadamente.

-No, creo que voy a quedarme aquí, pero gracias. Continúen ustedes.

-Oh, ¡vamos! El agua esta cálida en esta época del año.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, pero gracias.

-Tienes que venir por lo menos abajo y salpicarte.

-Creo que solo me quedare aquí. Vayan ustedes.

-¡Oh, vamos, Alex!- dijo Christen, agarrando la mano de Alex y jalando-. Solo un minuto.

Christen tiro de Alex, pero Alex clavo sus pies en la arena y se resistió.

-En realidad, preferiría no hacerlo.

-Por favor. Vamos- rogó Christen, jalando de nuevo.

-En serio, todos sigan adelante.

-No me obligues a hacer que Tobin te cargue hasta allá- amenazó Christen con una sonrisa, agarrando la otra mano de Alex, sostenía la toalla en su lugar. Alex apretó la toalla, casi frenéticamente, alejándose de Christen.

-Yo no voy. Ustedes sigan adelante. Me quedare aquí.

Riendo, Christen rápidamente se adelantó y tiro de la cola de la toalla de Alex, sorprendiéndola y tirándola lejos de su cuerpo. Alex jadeo, parada con vergüenza y conmoción por varios segundos antes de que moviera sus brazos para tratar de cubrirse ella misma.


	5. Chapter 5

El corazón de Tobin cayó a los dedos de sus pies. Aunque en algún nivel noto que Alex era mucho más voluptuosa de lo que ella parecía ser en su ropa demasiado ancha y ocultadora, su placer ante eso quedo en segundo plano por el dolor que sintió por ella cuando vio la cicatriz.

Desde que vio a Alex ese día en el parque, Tobin se había preguntado por qué había estado calva. Ella supuso que era algo relacionado con la salud, pero uno nunca podía estar demasiado seguro de que no fuera una especia de declaración de moda o un acto de rebelión. Sabia sin lugar a dudas que la cabeza calva de Alex no había sido ninguno de ellos.

Una larga cicatriz purpura marcaba el abdomen de Alex. Se extendía verticalmente desde sus costillas hacia abajo por su costado en un ángulo hacia la cadera. Se destacaba crudamente contra su piel pálida, y ella era obviamente muy consciente de ello. Trato de esconderla bajo sus manos, pero no eran lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir toda la longitud de ella.

Todos en el grupo se habían detenido a volteado para mirar, con los ojos enormes y boquiabiertos, hacia Alex. Tobin la vio silenciosamente asimilando cada rostro, su mirada finalmente haciendo su camino de regreso a ella. Vio las lágrimas brillando en sus ojos, y el poco control que tenía en su temperamento se rompió.

Caminando hacia Christen, Tobin jalo bruscamente la toalla de sus dedos laxos, desafiándola con sus ojos a decir algo. Sacudiendo la arena de un extremo, Tobin camino lentamente hacia donde estaba Alex y cuidadosamente envolvió la toalla alrededor de sus hombros, cerrándola a su alrededor.

Cuando sus enormes ojos azules se levantaron hacia los suyos, Tobin vio gratitud en las profundidades liquidas. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no agacharse y levantar para llevarla lejos a la seguridad, incluso si era solo seguridad emocional. Pero solo empeoraría las cosas para ella, lo sabía. En su lugar, Tobin coloco suavemente su mano entre sus omoplatos instándola a dar la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, ella la condujo a través de la arena caliente de vuelta a la cabaña.

-Lo siento, Alex- grito finalmente Christen cuando estaban casi fuera de alcance del oído.

Alex no dijo nada, pero Tobin sintió su inhalación profunda bajo su mano y supo que estaba luchando con la emoción.

Una vez que llegaron a la cabaña, Tobin se detuvo y tomo a Alex por sus hombros. Se sentían tan delgados y frágiles bajo sus manos. Era incluso más pequeña de lo que había imaginado. Y ahora sabía por qué.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Alex trago saliva.

-No, ve y diviértete. Solo me quedare aquí hasta que estén listos para irse. No es gran cosa.

Tobin no podía imaginar lo que le costaba ser tan valiente y desinteresada. Se dio cuenta que Alex era el doble de la persona a la que ella nunca podría aspirar a ser.

-Estoy lista para irme. La playa ha perdido la mayor parte de su atractivo. ¿Por qué no te llevo a casa?

Alivio destello rápidamente en el rostro de Alex antes de que comenzara a fruncir el ceño.

-¿Estas segura? No quiero arruinar tu tarde. Y esto es importante para ti, para tu juego.

Tobin casi se rio. En ese momento, nada era más importante que Alex.

-Estaré bien, en serio. ¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa y te alcanzo en el camino?

A regañadientes, Alex asintió, volviéndose para agarrar la gran bolsa de lona de Christen y se dirigió a los vestuarios. Tobin se puso su camiseta arrugada y sus tenis mientras esperaba, la vista de Alex tratando de cubrirse reproduciéndose una y otra vez en un ciclo a través de su mente. No pudo evitar pensar con tristeza que cuando ella se miraba al espejo, probablemente no veía más allá de esa cicatriz. Dudaba que viera a la hermosa chica devolviéndole la mirada.

Cuando Alex salió, vestida una vez más en sus ligeramente mal ajustadas ropas, el corazón de Tobin se apretó en su pecho al ver que sus ojos y nariz estaban rojos. Había estado llorando. En silencio.

Tobin tomo la bolsa de sus dedos, abriendo el bolsillo exterior para sacar un juego de llaves. Palmeándolas, extendió su otra mano hacia Alex.

-Vamos- dijo, sin importarle si alguien la veía sosteniendo su mano. De hecho, no podía importarle menos.

Vacilante, Alex deslizo sus dedos fríos a través de su palma, y ella curvo los suyos más grandes a su alrededor, maravillada por sus delicados huesos. Ninguna de las dos dijo otra palabra mientras se abrían paso de regreso al coche de Christen.

Después de que Tobin metió sus pantalones cortos y calcetines debajo del asiento del conductor, giro la llave de encendido y el motor ronroneo rápidamente a la vida. Se volvió hacia Alex y sonrió. Estaba feliz de ver que ella estaba sonriendo también; era una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa.

-¿No se enojara Christen porque estés tomando su coche sin preguntar?

Tobin se encogió de hombros, completamente indiferente.

-No lo sé. No me importa.

Con una sonrisa, se puso en marcha. Justo antes de que su pie golpeara el pedal del gas, escucho a Alex decir en voz baja:

-Sé que ella no tenía intención de hacer eso.

Tobin se limitó a mirar a Alex. Sabía que ella pensaba que Christen no la avergonzó a propósito de esa manera; no había forma de que ella pudiera haber sabido sobre la cicatriz. Pero Christen “había” tratado de forzar a Alex a hacer algo que no quería hacer. Por lo tanto, si sus intenciones eran buenas o no, el hecho de que su carácter desconsiderado le había causado a Alex evidente humillación era suficiente para hacer que Tobin viera rojo. Ella no era tan buena e indulgente como Alex. Dudaba que nadie en el planeta lo fuera.

-Ella todavía arruino tu tarde y realmente lo siento por eso.

Alex sonrió con su sonrisa triste y dulce, estirándose para poner su mano sobre la de Tobin. Tobin tuvo que obligarse a “no” girar su mano para enlazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-No lo estés- aconsejo ella amablemente. Sus ojos brillaban con algo que nunca había visto en otra persona, algo de otro mundo, como si ella hubiera visto cosas que la mayoría de los otros no. Tobin solo podía adivinar lo que había tenido que sufrir para conseguir una mirada así, una visión del mundo de esa manera. Alex hacia que su corazón doliera. Pero también la hacía volar.

-Ahora- dijo Alex cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas-, ¡vamos a conseguir un poco de música y un poco de viento en nuestro cabello!

Tobin sonrió, sintiéndose más energizada por su presencia de lo que tenía derecho a sentir. Por un momento, no estuvo segura de que sería capaz de apartar sus ojos de ella el tiempo suficiente para conducir. Había inclinado su cabeza hacia atrás solo lo suficiente para que el sol cayera de lleno en su cara. Su tez era como crema, sus labios carnosos, y su nariz recta. Incluso bañaba la suave curva de su garganta. Ella era fascinante.

Finalmente, cuando volvió la cabeza hacia ella abrió un parpado, Tobin miró hacia abajo para encender la radio y luego dirigir el coche fuera del estacionamiento.

-¿A dónde voy?- pregunto, odiando molestarla.

-¿Sabes dónde está Iron Street?

Tobin asintió y escucho mientras Alex le decía como llegar a su casa. Tobin sabía que Iron Street era de ingresos bastante bajos. Aparte de eso, sabía muy poco, ya que nunca había estado allí. Pero aun así, sabía dónde estaba.

Alex recupero su posición, y Tobin entro en la carretera. Echaba un vistazo en su dirección cada cierto par de minutos, sin poder evitarlo. Ella se veía perfectamente en paz. Esperaba que pudiera olvidarse de hoy. Excepto que no de ella.

Alex abrió sus ojos cuando ella comenzó a hacer una serie de giros cortos que los llevarían a su casa. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No fue hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa blanca y puso el auto en el estacionamiento que ella siquiera miro en su dirección.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa.

-El placer es mío- dijo Tobin simplemente, sonriendo y esperando que no hubiera ninguna mención de Christen o sus payasadas.

Alex la miro durante varios segundos- segundos durante los cuales Tobin concluyó que nunca había querido besar a alguien más- antes de que asintiera y alcanzará el pomo de la puerta.

-Alex- dijo Tobin, deteniéndola. Se volvió hacia ella, con una mirada expectante en su rostro-. ¿Vas a venir al partido de esta noche?

Ella hizo una mueca que le dio sus respuesta antes de que siquiera abriera la boca. Arrugó su nariz y se mordió el labio como dudando en decirle que no, pero planeando hacerlo, no obstante. Ella había sabido antes de preguntar cuál sería la respuesta. Pero aun así tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-No lo creo.

-Es solo que… pensé… es solo que me encantaría que vinieras.

Tobin estaba silenciosamente diciéndose a sí misma que se callara, que no la presionara. Pero algo dentro de ella quería con demasiado fervor verla en las gradas- saber que estaba allí- que no pudo detenerse.

-Realmente no conozco a mucha gente, y después de hoy…

-Por favor no dejes que eso te moleste- dijo Tobin, cerrando sus ojos en suplica.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Simplemente no sé si es una buena idea.

-¿No sabes si que cosa es una buena idea?- una pequeña voz vagamente familiar preguntó desde atrás de Alex. Tobin estaba tan absorto que no se había dado cuenta de la chica, Jeri, salió de casa.

Alex se volvió hacia ella.

-Ir al partido de futbol de esta noche.

El rostro de Jeri se ilumino.

-¡Oh, yo quiero ir!

-Jeri, acabo de decir que no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Es solo que… no.

-Por favor, Alex. Llévame. ¡Por favooooor!

Tobin observo a Jeri arrugar su cara mientras rogaba. Alex suspiro. Se miraron unas a otras, inmersas en una lucha silenciosa que Tobin encontró muy interesante. Era obvio que Jeri sabía exactamente que botones presionar para conseguir lo que quería.

Finalmente, con un suspiro de alma cansada, Alex se volvió hacia Tobin.

-Supongo que estaré ahí.

-Nosotras. Nosotras estaremos ahí- añadió jeri con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Alex puso los ojos en blanco.

Tobin no pudo contener su risa. Se debía en parte a su dinámica y a la frustración de Alex. Pero por sobre todo, era porque no recordaba haber estado tan feliz de que una persona en particular viniera a verla jugar futbol. Ni siquiera los reclutadores.

-Increíble. Estoy segura de que te veré en las gradas.

-¿Cómo? Estarás jugando.

-Te encontraré. Confía en mí- dijo Tobin con una sonrisa.

Sin decir otra palabra, cambio la marcha y se alejó de la acera. Mejor hacer su salida mientras que todavía tenía un poco de dignidad intacta. No tenía la menor idea de en qué se había metido, pero sabía que tendría que cuidarse. Alex podía ser peligrosa.

 

 

-¿Quién era esa?- pregunto Jeri mientras observaba a Tobin alejarse conduciendo.

-Tobin Heath.

-Tobin- repitió en un sueño-. Dulce niño Jesús, ¡ella es caliente!

Alex rio.

-¿Eso crees?

Jeri se volvió para mirar a Alex, con la boca abierta a sus ojos incrédulos.

-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

Alex no dijo nada, se limitó a reír de nuevo.

-Déjame ponerlo de esta manera, si no la besas y me das cada detalle sórdido, voy a diseñar una soga y colgarme del ventilador de techo en tu habitación. Y ya sabes lo mal que eso podría resultar. Me tomo años aprender atarme los zapatos.

Alex volvió a reír. Jeri tenía catorce años y, como es lógico, tendía a la hipérbole y a la teatralidad. A pesar de que era aún más pequeña que Alex, no debía ser subestimada. Era madura, luchadora y extremadamente inteligente para su edad.

-Tal vez podemos practicar nudos en las próximas semanas entonces, porque ella está saliendo con la chica más hermosa y cruel de la escuela.

-Lo cual es, sin duda, el por qué ella ya se ha enamorado de ti.

-Esa es la lógica más loca que he escuchado jamás.

-La locura es un requisito para vivir en nuestra casa. Sabes eso.

-Buen punto.

-Entonces, vas a llevarme al partido. ¿Qué nos vamos a poner?

-No sé tú, pero yo voy a usar esto.

-Uh, no, no lo harás- resoplo Jeri-. Estarás usando algo mío. Algo que te quede.

-¿Y por qué querría hacer eso cuando puedo estar mucho más cómoda en mi propia ropa?

-Porque quiero esto para ti- dijo Jeri, en un raro momento de sentimentalismo-. La quiero a ella para ti.

Alex podía sentir su corazón hincharse alrededor de lo que su hermana estaba dando a entender y eso trajo una ola de nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos. Si muriera mañana, Alex moriría feliz, sabiendo que estaba rodeada de las personas más increíbles que el mundo tenia para ofrecer.

Alex parpadeó varias veces antes de suspirar y rodó sus ojos dramáticamente.

-Está bien. Vamos a jugar a los disfraces.

Jeri grito, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo. Alex se río mientras la miraba saltando por el sendero en frente de ella. Valía la pena las próximas cuatro horas de tortura solo por ver a Jeri feliz.

Alex sabía que Jeri necesitaba cosas como estas- momentos sin preocupaciones, de hermanas y normales- para añadir a su abundancia de malos recuerdos. Siempre existía la esperanza de que lo bueno finalmente superaría y eclipsaría lo malo. Todos ellos necesitaban algunos buenos momentos.


	6. Chapter 6

Tobin nunca había estado más nerviosa antes de un partido. A pesar de que estaba asintiendo en todos los lugares correctos mientras su padre hablaba, su mente ya estaba vagando entre la multitud, en busca de Alex.

-Ahora, hija, sabes lo importante que es esto. Tu sueño de jugar al fútbol universitario y profesional podría muy bien empezar esta noche. Ve afuera y da tu mejor esfuerzo. Haznos sentir orgullosos- decía el padre de Tobin y, de nuevo, Tobin asintió.

Jeffrey Heath tomo a Tobin por la nuca y acerco su rostro, buscando ojos.

-La cabeza en el juego, Tobin. La cabeza en el juego. Con gran dificultad, Tobin tiró de su mente de nuevo al presente y al vestuario.

-Sí, señor.

Jeffrey suavemente golpeó el hombro de Tobin.

-Esa es mi muchacha- dijo, al parecer satisfecho de que Tobin estaba prestando atención-. Sal y muéstrales como lo hacen los Heath.

-Sí, señor.

Con eso, el padre de Tobin salió del vestuario para hacer su camino a las gradas con la madre y el hermano de Tobin mucho más joven, Jeff, al igual que lo hacía antes de cada partido. Todo el mundo en la vida de Tobin se apegaba al ritual. Todos.

A medida que el entrenador les daba su charla habitual, y el discurso de este podría ser el juego que defina sus vidas, Tobin se propuso mantener su mente en el fútbol y fuera de Alex. Su padre tenía razón. Todo su futuro académico y profesional podría ser montado en su desempeño este año, tal vez incluso esta noche. Había sido preparada para esto prácticamente toda la vida. No había nada más importante para su familia y su padre que la futura carrera de Tobin como una jugadora de fútbol profesional. Y nunca había sentido el peso de esas expectativas más de lo que lo hacia esta noche. A medida que los Seminoles salían al campo, Tobin luchaba por mantener su mente en el juego y los ojos fuera de las gradas. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Y funciono hasta que el sorteo había terminado. Entonces, como había hecho al principio de cada juego durante tres años, Christen corrió hacia ella, estrellando sus labios con los de Tobin. Fue el interruptor que devolvió sus pensamientos a Alex.

Después de haberla dejado. Tobin había conducido y dejado aparcado el coche de Christen en la escuela para poder conducir su propio coche a casa. Había llamado a su celular para decirle que tendría que conseguir un viaje a la escuela con otra persona. Se había visto agravada, pero no demasiado. Christen sabía que ella todavía estaba enojada por lo que le había hecho a Alex. A pesar de sus disculpas y seguridades en contrario, Tobin todavía sentía que ella había estado esperando avergonzar a Alex todo el tiempo, a pesar de que no tenía ni idea de la cicatriz. Habría hecho algo más para humillarla. Era solo la forma de ser de Christen. Y Tobin había tenido suficiente. Christen simplemente no lo sabía aun. Y tampoco su familia.

Tobin se quedó inmóvil durante su exhibición, odiándose a sí misma por ello. En el instante en que Christen dejo de besarla, Tobin se alejó de ella, sus ojos escaneando los cientos de rostros por uno en particular. Y lo encontró. Sentada a mitad de camino, mirando directamente a ella, estaba Alex. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción de la multitud y sus mejillas estaban rojas de placer. Estaba segura de que Christen, posiblemente la persona más hermosa que había visto, jamás se hubiera visto alguna vez tan increíble como Alex.

Alex le sonrió y saludo con timidez. Como siempre, estaba hechizada, levantando la mano para devolverle el gesto automáticamente. No se dio cuenta de que había desintonizado todo lo demás hasta que alguien golpeó su espalda.

-Heath, el partido va a comenzar.

De mala gana, Tobin aparto los ojos de Alex y se fue corriendo a su posición. El equipo contrario tenía el saque de partida.

Tobin sabía que tenía que anotar una meta y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Fue bajo la atenta mirada de Alex y el resto de las personas en las gradas que Tobin tuvo el mejor partido de su vida. Sus estadísticas fueron por las nubes y la única vez que había mirado al cazatalentos que su padre había señalado, la única vez que había mirado a alguien más que a Alex, para el caso, lo había visto darle un gesto de aprobación.

Uno menos, quedan seis, pensó Tobin, esperando que pudiera hacerlo tan bien delante de cada cazatalentos que fuera a visitar. El fútbol era la clave de su futuro.

Para Jeffrey Heath, esta era su oportunidad de vivir a través de su hija, para vivir la vida de un jugador de futbol profesional. Para Tobin, esto era sobre ir a una universidad que le permitiera perseguir sus sueños, no los de nadie más. Pero aun así, el futbol era el vehículo que la llevaría allí, así que al final, ella y su padre compartían el mismo objetivo, impresionar a los exploradores y obtener la beca.

Tobin perdió el tiempo en el campo más de lo habitual, hablando con todos los que querían felicitarla. Al mismo tiempo, se mantuvo espiando a Alex mientras bajaba de las gradas.

Cuando ella llego al pie de las gradas y fue haciendo su camino hacia la salida, Tobin se excusó y fue corriendo a la valla delante de ella. Ella se detuvo cuando  llego hasta Tobin, sus ojos brillaban como la piedra preciosa a la que tanto se parecían.

-Estuviste increíble.

Tobin estaba segura que los elogios de nadie más la habían hecho sentir más viva, exitosa, invencible y como una ganadora que los de Alex. Ella sonrió, sin saber que decir, un gracias parecía demasiado trivial. Así que se quedó allí sonriendo como una especie de imbécil con muerte cerebral.

Por último, Alex rio y asintió.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lunes.

Eso sacudió a Tobin fuera de su estupor.

-Espera. ¿Qué haces esta noche?

-De vuelta a casa, supongo. ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras? Quiero decir, ¿Quieres venir a una fiesta que una de las jugadoras de fútbol está dando? Una vez más, Alex hizo esa cara que decía que iba a decir que no, aunque lo sentía. Tobin tuvo la sensación de que no le gustaba decir que no. No pensaba que fuera porque ella era débil. No, sospechaba que era porque estaba tan preocupada por los sentimientos de otras personas. Alex era desinteresada y nunca había conocido a nadie como ella.

-Um, no lo creo, pero gracias.

-Te prometo que te divertirás. No va a ser algo como…- Tobin dudo en traer a colación lo de antes, deseando haber mantenido la boca cerrada antes de que incluso hubiera aludido a ello-. Va a ser divertido. De verdad- dijo, sonriendo ampliamente con la esperanza de recuperarse de su error.

Alex sonrió con tolerancia.

-Aprecio la oferta, y estoy segura de que va a ser divertido, pero creo que me voy a casa.

Cuando Alex comenzó lentamente a hacer su camino de regreso, Tobin sabía que no estaba cambiando de opinión. Busco algo más que decir, alguna forma de hacerla ir, pero no podía pensar en una sola cosa que pudiera convencerla. Si ella hubiera sugerido algo más que preferiría hacer, ella habría saltado por ello si eso significaba pasar tiempo con Alex, Tobin habría ido a cualquier lugar que quisiera ir. Pero en cambio, tenía que verla alejarse.

-Felicitaciones- la llamo antes de que ella y su hermana desaparecieran entre la multitud.

-Gracias- dijo Tobin, dudando que ella incluso le oyera. Tenía el ridículo deseo de perseguirla, pero aun cuando el pensamiento cruzo tentadoramente a través de su mente, la realidad irrumpió.

-Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

Christen estaba detrás de Tobin, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla en un ángulo argumentativo.

Tobin suspiro, volviendo a alejarse de ella.

-No hay nada entre nosotras, Christen. Solo no puedo ser grosera y desagradable con la gente de la manera en que tú lo puedes-. No le importaba si Christen oyó las palabras que ella había tirado encima del hombro o no.

-Ya te dije que no sabía nada de la cicatriz, Tobin. No lo hice a propósito. Estaba tratando de ser agradable, invitándola e incluyéndola-. Christen estaba luchando para mantenerse al día con ella.

-Sí, claro- murmuro Tobin bajo su aliento. No dudaba que Christen no supiera nada de la cicatriz, ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? De lo que si dudaba, sin embargo, era que ella hubiera tenido alguna vez motivo altruista para cualquier cosa que hiciera.

-¿Por qué estas actuando así?- pregunto ella mientras se acercaban al vestuario, su voz cayendo en un tono apresurado. Tobin se volvió hacia ella con tanta rapidez, que casi tropezó con ella-. ¿Qué dem…?

-Christen, esto está terminado desde hace tiempo. Creo que es hora de hacerlo oficial.

Tobin estuvo perversamente complacida cuando vio que la sangre se drenaba de la cara de Christen. Sospechaba que esta sería una de las pocas veces en su vida en que había sido botada. ¿Tenía miedo de la pelea? Un poco. ¿Estaba vergonzosamente emocionada de llegar a hacerlo, sin embargo? Si, lo estaba. Ella no lo habría disfrutado en absoluto si pensara que en realidad le haría daño, pero sabía que no lo haría. Lo que haría era bajarle un poco los humos, al menos temporalmente, que era algo que sentía que ella y su monstruoso ego necesitaban desesperadamente.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Oh, pero lo estoy, Christen. Muy en serio.

-Pero… pero ¿Qué pasa con tu futuro? ¿Nuestro futuro? ¿Y este año?

-Puedo ganar partidos sin tu ayuda, Christen. Y tú y yo sabemos que nunca realmente tuvimos un futuro.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Porque es la verdad.

-Realmente no crees eso.

-En realidad, lo hago. No sé cómo he durado tanto. Creo que soy mucho más egoísta de lo que pensaba.

-¿Tengo que decirte lo mucho que te vas a arrepentir de esto?

-No. Porque no lo hare. Ya me siento mejor.

Tobin sintió sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa sincera de alivio y satisfacción. Los ojos de Christen se estrecharon y sus labios se fruncieron mientras la observaba.

-Esto se trata de ella, ¿no es así?

-¿Quién?

-Alex.

-No. Se trata del hecho de que me he odiado por salir contigo durante casi un año y lo he superado. Ya he terminado.

-Tu sigue diciéndote eso a ti misma, Tobin, pero vas a estar de vuelta. No estoy preocupada.

A pesar de que las palabras salían de sus labios, Tobin podía ver que Christen estaba muy preocupada. Por desgracia, también vio una chispa de luz oscura de determinación en sus ojos y era justo lo suficiente para darle pausa.

-Adiós, Christen.

Con eso, Tobin volvió se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al vestuario para ducharse y cambiarse a su nueva vida.


	7. Chapter 7

Nunca había ido a una fiesta menos divertida. Mientras Tobin vagaba sin rumbo por la multitud de cuerpos apretados, hablando solo cuando se le hablaba, se dio cuenta de que esta escena era una que nunca había realmente preferido. Siempre había ido a fiestas porque Christen quería, porque todos sus amigos iban y, bueno, porque siempre lo había hecho. Nunca había estado dispuesta a estropear lo bueno que tenía en su vida. Lo curioso era que se había engañado a si misma completamente sobre la “parte buena”.

Tobin se reclino contra la puerta mientras miraba la noche. No tenía interés en estar allí, en la fiesta. No veía a nadie con quien realmente quisiera hablar, alguien con quien pasar la noche del viernes. Lo que realmente quería era ver a Alex. Y ella no estaba allí.

Mientras se decidía a irse, Christen apareció balanceándose en los escalones hacia la puerta, hacia ella. En los dedos de su mano izquierda había un pequeño bolso. La sonrisa que tenía advirtió a Tobin que tramaba algo. Parecía demasiado complacida consigo misma.

Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, solo movió el bolso. Tobin picó.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Creo que es el bolso de una cámara, pero no puedo estar segura. No lo abrí.

Tobin entrecerró los ojos hacia Christen. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-¿De quién es?

-No lo sé. Lo encontré en mi auto. No sé de dónde salió.

Tobin apretó los dientes. Debería haber sabido que era así como Christen manejaría una bofetada en el ego… con un contraataque.

Estirándose, Tobin le quito la correa de la mano y lo abrió para mirar dentro. Aunque no sabía qué tipo de cámara usaba Alex, sabía que era cara. Y estaba rota. Podía ver pequeños trozos de plástico negro en el fondo.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

Christen torció los labios en una mueca de satisfacción.

-Quizás se me cayó cuando estaba sacándola del auto. No puedo recordarlo.

Tobin la miro por varios segundos, recordándose que estaba en contra de estrangular a cualquier persona.

-Sabes, espero que veas que todo esto solo facilita mi decisión.

La sonrisa de Christen disminuyo. Sabía que la había afectado. Ella estaba tan preocupada por vengarse y herir a Alex, que no había pensado en como sus acciones afectarían su causa.

Tobin estaba convencida de que ya no había oportunidad de que Christen pudiera ser alguien decente por dentro. Ella era superficial, tonta y malvada y, por el momento, ella la detestaba.

Empujándola, Tobin bajo los escalones y se dirigió a su auto. No quería reconocer el placer que sentía al tener un motivo para buscar a Alex, la semilla de gratitud que sentía de que ella hubiera olvidado la cámara. No, prefería negar eso. En cambio, se concentró en devolvérsela y en qué le diría cuando apareciera en su puerta.

Para cuando Tobin llego a casa de Alex, estaba realmente nerviosa. Había luces en la diminuta casa y era mucho antes de las once en una noche de viernes. Seguramente no les molestaría que le devolviera su propiedad a Alex, ¿verdad? Salió se secó las manos sudorosas en sus vaqueros antes de golpear.

Oyó un ruido sordo y unas voces ahogadas antes de que otra más fuerte y mayor se entendiera. Ella estaba muy cerca de la puerta.

-Jeri, no te dejare atender en pijamas. Ahora vuelve a tu cuarto, jovencita.

Luego de una corta pausa, los cerrojos giraron y las cadenas se deslizaron antes de que la puerta se abriera levemente. Tobin se encontró con el rostro de la mujer que debía ser la madre de Alex, pero parecía su gemela mayor.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- pregunto-

-Sí, señora. Lamento venir tan tarde, pero esperaba poder hablar con Alex solo un minuto si no es mucha molestia.

Tobin vio a la madre de Alex estudiarla detenidamente para luego darle una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Claro, pasa- dijo, retrocediendo y abriéndole la puerta.

Tobin entro en la pequeña sala, mirando alrededor casualmente. Mientras que era obvio que no había ningún decorador en la familia, Tobin dudaba haber visto un lugar más acogedor en su vida. Prácticamente se podían palpar amor, felicidad y aceptación.

-Siéntate. Llamare a Alex.

Tobin se dirigió al sofá de dos cuerpos color verde y se ubicó en un cojín, dejando la cámara colgando entre sus rodillas mientras esperaba. En algún lugar podía oír voces susurradas y excitadas. Intento apagarlas, dado que siempre había sentido que estaba mal escuchar, incluso si era sin intención.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, algunas cosas le llegaron de todas formas. La hicieron reír.

-¡Es tan malditamente caliente, Alex! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Tiene una novia, Jeri. ¡Ese es mi problema!

-Entonces róbasela, idiota.

¡Jeri, cuida tu lengua! Alex, tienes compañía. No la dejes esperando.

Después de que hablara la madre de Alex, los susurros murieron y se oyo una puerta cerrándose. Unos segundos después, Alex apareció.

-¿Tobin, que haces aquí?- pregunto educadamente, con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tobin notó que Alex también estaba en pijamas, dado que llevaba una gruesa bata ajustada firmemente alrededor de ella. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se veía su atuendo de dormir, que debía ser tan conscientemente oculto de visitantes ocasionales.

-¿Tobin?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella con ropa ajustada, Tobin se aclaró la garganta antes de responder:

-Eh, parece que puedes haber dejado tu cámara en el auto de Christen- dijo, extendiendo el pequeño bolso hacia ella.

-Oh Dios mío, ni siquiera note que me la había dejado- exclamo, apresuradamente hacia Tobin para tomar el bolso. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y abrió el estuche. Tobin se mordió los labios mientras ella levantaba la cámara del bolso. Vio su expresión decaer justo cuando jadeaba. Su corazón se rompió por ella-. Iba a tomar unas fotos de nuestra tarde del viernes libre.

-Alex, lo lamento tanto. Christen dijo que accidentalmente se le cayó cuando la sacaba del auto-. Tobin se sentía sucia y traicionera al repetir esa mentira.

Para su sorpresa Alex sonrió. Era pequeña, y sus labios temblaron por el esfuerzo, pero lo hizo.

-Estoy segura que no era su intención- dijo, con la voz temblorosa.

-Probablemente no- concedió Tobin, sintiéndose peor al ver la barbilla de Alex temblar. Y entonces se enojó-. No. ¿sabes qué? Creo que lo hizo a propósito. Christen es una perra sin precedentes y realmente lamento que tuvieras que conocerla-. Después de esta explosión, Tobin termino solo sintiendo pena por Alex-. Lo lamento tanto.

Alex asintió, pero siguió con la cabeza gacha mientras intentaba componerse. Recordando la forma en que había hablado de la fotografía y acariciado con cariño el estuche de la cámara, Tobin sintió que le había llevado un perro muerto, no un aparato.

Entonces vio una lágrima sobresalir en sus pestañas y deslizarse lentamente por su mejilla. Solo podía imaginar el día horrible que había tenido.

Reflexivamente, como si lo hubiese hecho miles de veces, Tobin se estiro y la limpio con el dorso de su dedo. Alex levanto la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Hare que te la arreglen- ofreció Tobin. Fue tan espontáneo y orgánico, que incluso a ella misma la sorprendió-. Hasta entonces, compartiremos la mía. Custodia compartida-. Alex rio, con otra lagrima cayendo por su mejilla. Tobin también la limpio-. Pero por favor, no llores.

Alex asintió, sorbiéndose la nariz

-Se que es estúpido. Es que realmente quería tomar muchas fotos este año. Y ahora…

-Ahora nada. Te lo dije, puedes usar la mía cuando quieras hasta que reparen la tuya. Tengo otra. ¡Y reparare la tuya! Es en parte mi culpa de todas formas. Debería haberte advertido sobre Christen antes de que algo así ocurriera.

Alex frunció el ceño y torció la cabeza mientras lo consideraba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Tobin. Alex solo siguió mirándola-. ¿Qué?- repitió.

-¿Cómo es que alguien como tu termino con alguien como ella?

Tobin se encogió de hombros, tanto avergonzada como humillada.

-Solo estupidez, supongo.

-No- dijo Alex, sacudiendo la cabeza-. No lo creo. Pero lo averiguare. Eventualmente.

Tobin sonrió. Por algún motivo le gusto como sonó eso. Hacia parecer que tenían un futuro juntas y eso la hacía inmensamente feliz.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas y, aunque Tobin podría haberse limitado a mirar a Alex por días, pensó que lo mejor sería que se fuera.

-Bueno- dijo, poniéndose de pie-. Si está bien, me llevare eso conmigo y me encargare de que la arreglen el lunes.

-Realmente no tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero.

-No, en serio, me sentiría terrible.

-Por favor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

-No, yo…

-Me haría sentir mejor. De verdad. ¿Por favor?

Con eso, Alex la miró y luego suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero yo lo pagaré. Solo déjame saber cuánto es antes de que les des permiso-. Añadió lo último rápidamente, dejando a Tobin ninguna duda de que no tenía el dinero para hacer eso, lo que la hizo sentirse aún peor.

-De acuerdo- dijo, sin intención de hacer tal cosa. Encontró que realmente quería hacer esto por ella. Como un regalo-. Y en serio, pero sabiendo que era necesario.

-Gracias. Realmente lo aprecio, pero puedo esperar. Habrá más días lindos en el parque.

Tobin se detuvo a mirar a Alex, quien estaba cerca detrás de ella.

-¿Planeabas usarla el fin de semana?

Alex se encogió de hombros, intentando parecer despreocupada por su agenda arruinada.

-No es la gran cosa. Como dije. Habrá muchas más oportunidades.

Una imagen mental de ella con el globo rojo paso por la mente ce Tobin. Había obviamente cosas que ella moría por hacer y ella sospechaba que muchas de ellas tenían motivos sentimentales. No pudo evitar preguntarse si ella había logrado liberar un globo como realmente quería.

-No tengo planes mañana, ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos allí? Llevaré las dos cámaras para que podamos tomar fotos. Adelantare mi tarea.

La sonrisa se Alex se amplió y sus ojos brillaron de placer e interés. Al menos eso esperaba haber visto Tobin. Interés. En ella.

-¿En serio?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo. ¿Entonces mañana?

-Mañana. ¿A qué hora?

-¿Las ocho? ¿Es muy temprano?

-No. A las ocho es perfecto.

Tobin se fue de buen humor. Pensó en Alex durante todo el camino de regreso. Nunca en su vida había querido besar a una chica con tantas ganas.


	8. Chapter 8

Tobin nunca lo admitiría, pero se despertó a las 6:07. A pesar de su incapacidad de dormir por pensar en Alex, aun se levantó temprano, prácticamente temblando de emoción. Saboreo la idea de pasar todo el día con ella, incluso si era en un lugar público tomando fotos.

El tiempo parecía no pasar más, por lo que Tobin hizo un rápido viaje a la tienda y estuvo en el parque a las 7:30, pensando que mejor esperaría. Solo que no tuvo que esperar. Ella ya estaba allí.

No había acordado un punto de encuentro, por lo que Tobin creyó que debería caminar hacia el lugar donde la había visto por primera vez. Ella no solía ser una persona muy sentimental, pero ese día, ese primer momento en que la vio, estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria.

Cuando llego a la pequeña colina que llevaba al banco bajo el árbol, Tobin se detuvo en seco. Allí, sentada bajo la débil luz del sol de la mañana, estaba Alex.

Ella estaba sola. El parque seguía tranquilo y vacío a su alrededor. Como siempre, llevaba una tranquila pero triste sonrisa mientras veía atentamente algo. Tobin siguió su mirada y vio dos ardillas bajo un árbol. Estaban corriendo, persiguiéndose en un patrón espiral, primero subiendo por el tronco y luego bajando para corretear entre las hojas caídas. Aunque eran dulces y entretenidas, Tobin no las encontraba tan fascinantes como la chica que las observaba.

Avanzando, con cuidado de no hacer ruidos que le alertaran de su presencia, Tobin se arrodillo para sacar su cámara del bolso, dejando la otra sus pies.

Tomo fotos de Alex sonriendo mientras las ardillas seguían corriendo. Tomo fotos de ella cerrando los ojos y reclinando la cabeza hacia el sol. Tomo fotos de ella mirando a la distancia, como perdida en sus pensamientos. Y tomo fotos de ella moviendo la cabeza, como si esos pensamientos fueran demasiados fuertes.

Tobin la observo por casi una hora antes de comprender que estaba llegando técnicamente tarde. Volviendo a guardar la cámara, tomo el regalo del segundo estuche y se puso de pie para dirigirse a Alex.

Ella debió haber oído su paso cuando se acercó. La cabeza de Alex se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió ampliamente. Casi demasiado ampliamente.

Tobin supo inmediatamente que ella notó lo que llevaba. Vio su sonrisa desaparecer y su barbilla temblar. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, vio lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos azules.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto, con un deje de temor en su voz.

-Es un regalo. Para ti- dijo Tobin, ofreciéndole el moño atado al gran globo rojo que tenía.

Alex se estiro y tomo el globo, con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Gracias- susurro.

Tobin estaba desconcertada. Creyó que la haría feliz, no llorar. Jugueteando con las correas de sus bolsos, confeso:

-No quería molestarte.

Alex sacudió la cabeza, luchando visiblemente para contener sus emociones.

-No lo hiciste. Es solo… es tan… solo estoy feliz. Eso es todo. Fuiste muy amable.

Sin saber que más hacer, Tobin se sentó a su lado. Alex miro el globo un rato antes de volver a hablar.

Mirando de reojo a Tobin, dijo:

-Me recuerdas.

Sosteniendo su mirada, Tobin asintió.

Alex volvió a mirar el globo.

-Tuve cáncer de riñón. Oncocitoma. Me removieron el riñón izquierdo y estaban bastante seguros de haber sacado todo, pero aun tuve que hacer quimioterapia y algo de rayos. Estaba tan enferma en mi tratamiento que no tenía ganas de usar mi cámara. Veía un montón de cosas maravillosas a las que quería sacar fotos, pero nunca parecía tener ganas. Me prometí que si sobrevivía al último tratamiento, traería un globo rojo al parque y le tomaría una foto volando en el cielo. Cuando estaba tan enferma que apenas podía mantener mi cabeza, cerraba los ojos e imaginaba ese momento. Creo que en mi cabeza, era como ver al cáncer desaparecer.

Tobin se mantuvo en silencio. No había palabras para expresar como se sentía. De ninguna manera podía decirle que su corazón se rompía por ella, preferiría hacer pasado la quimio ella para que Alex no tuviera que sufrir. Sabía que sonaba absurdo, probablemente fuera absurdo, pero en su alma sabía que era verdad. De alguna manera, Alex la había sacudido.

Aunque acababan de conocerse, Tobin no quería nada más que tomar a Alex en sus brazos y protegerla del mundo, del dolor, de la enfermedad, del sufrimiento y la decepción. Quería mantenerla a salvo y feliz, darle una vida sin preocupaciones.

Los dedos suaves y fríos de ella en su brazo la regresaron al presente.

-Gracias- repitió.

Las palabras por si solas eran suficientes, pero en su mirada había una emoción y gratitud tan profunda que no podía entender. Ella lo apreciaba en una forma que la mayoría de la gente nunca lo hacía. Lo apreciaba como alguien que había perdido casi todo y que aunque daría otro día y respiración por sentado mientras viviera. Lo apreciaba como alguien que había mirado a la muerte a los ojos. Y sobrevivido.

-Un placer-. Consiguió decir Tobin para disimular el nudo de emociones indescriptibles que tenía en su garganta.

Vio a Alex salir de su pozo de malos recuerdos y decidirse a vivir la felicidad del momento, del ahora. Sus labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron de placer.

Alex se levantó del banco y estiro la mano hacia ella.

-Vamos. Tenemos que dejar ir a este bebe y tomar unas fotos.

Tobin, incapaz de recuperarse tan rápidamente, tuvo que esforzarse para poder devolverle la sonrisa. Pero lo hizo. Y luego le tomo la mano y se puso de pie.

-Guíame.

Alex sonrió coquetamente y la arrastro a la fuente. En ese momento, Tobin supo que la seguiría adonde fuera.

 

 

Se quedaron sin película para el almuerzo. Tobin había llevado seis rollos más los que estaban en cada cámara, pero los habían acabado en nada de tiempo. lo divertido era, que Tobin sabía que cuando las revelara, habría muy pocas imágenes del globo flotando. Aunque ambas habían tomado algunas fotos, habían preferido pasar ese momento observándolo irse.

Un sollozo la hizo mirar a Alex. Ella tenía la cabeza reclinada al cielo y las lágrimas caían por su rostro a su cabello debajo de sus hombros. Se sintió incomoda mirándola, aunque realmente quería hacerlo, por lo que se obligó a volver a mirar el globo. Pero se había sentido obligada a hacer algo, lo que fuera para reconfortarla y apoyarla, por lo que le tomo la mano, sosteniéndola con las suyas mientras estaban recostadas en el pasto.

Ella la dejo sostenerla un rato, incluso después de que sus sollozos hubieran acabado. Tobin podría haberse quedado así por siempre, sentada con Alex, sosteniendo su mano y mirando al cielo perfecto, pero la intimidad fue destruida por el grupo de niños con cometas que salieron de la nada. Tobin sabía exactamente como se sentía cuando oyó a Alex suspirar.

-¿Quieres ir a almorzar? Yo invito- pregunto alegremente. Aunque la mañana había pasado increíblemente, de repente se sintió incomoda.

Alex la miro solemnemente, casi haciendo que su corazón se hundiera en la decepción. Pero entonces sonrió.

-El almuerzo suena genial, pero solo si yo puedo pagar.

-Nop, yo lo hare.

-Absolutamente no. ¡Gaste toda tu película!- replico ella.

-Para eso la traje. Por lo que igualmente pago yo.

Alex comenzó a discutir y Tobin puso un dedo sobre sus labios. Se suponía que fuera un gesto juguetón. Si, para Tobin tenía el gran beneficio de ser una excusa para tocarla, pero realmente quería que fuera juguetón. Rápidamente se volvió más seria, cuando la mirada de Alex se encontró con la suya y sintió entreabrir los labios. Tobin perdió la conciencia de todo a su alrededor, excepto por la sensación de la suave boca de Alex contra su piel.

Lentamente, Alex levanto su mano y envolvió con los dedos su muñeca para quitarle la mano lo suficiente para hablar.

-Entonces la próxima invito yo. ¿Trato?

Con tal de asegurarse que hubiera una próxima vez, Tobin habría accedido a lo que fuera.

-Trato- dijo-. Entonces. ¿Qué tipo de comida te gusta?

-Todo y lo que sea. No soy exigente-. Con la gran sonrisa de Tobin, Alex pregunto: ¿Qué?

-Solo que es un buen cambio, eso es todo.

-¿De qué?

-De las chicas superficiales que no comen. Preferiría a una como tú cuando fuera.

-Oh- dijo Alex, con una sonrisa tímida-. Gracias.

Tobin realmente quería acariciar sus mejillas sonrojadas. Pero no lo hizo.

-¿Entonces qué te parece comida mexicana?

-Suena bien. ¡Amo los nachos! Con mucho queso. Y jalapeños.

-¿Jalapeños? ¡Oh por Dios, te amo!- exclamo Tobin mirando al cielo.

-Amo la comida picante.

-Igual que yo. Y tengo el lugar ideal para eso.

Entonces, Tobin guio a Alex a su auto y se fueron juntas a unos de los restaurantes favoritos de la familia de Tobin.


	9. Chapter 9

Acaban de ordenar su comida y hablaban de revelar las fotos en el taller de la escuela cuando una voz profunda las interrumpió.

-¿Quién es tu amiga, Tobin?

Tobin levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada curiosa de su padre.

-Eh- comenzó Tobin, aclarándose la garganta-. Papá, ella es Alex Morgan. Es nueva en la escuela. Alex, este es mi padre, Jeffrey Heath.

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor- dijo Alex educadamente, estirando su mano.

Jeffrey la sacudió amablemente y sonrió.

-El placer es todo mío, Alex-. Volviéndose hacia su hija, Jeffrey pregunto:

-¿Dónde está Christen?

Tobin miro incomoda a Alex antes de responder.

-Rompimos.

Una expresión tormentosa invadió la cara de Jeffrey.

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto?

-Anoche.

-¿Y por qué sucedió esto? ¿Por qué permitiste que sucediera, Tobin?

Tobin sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Sabía que la reacción de su padre no sería buena; es que nunca había imaginado que tendría que soportarlo frente a Alex. Su espalda se tensó al entender que ella estaba observando todo.

-No permití que sucediera, papá. Yo hice que sucediera.

-¿Qué?

-Ella es una persona horrible y no podía soportar un día más saliendo con ella.

-Tobin, se trata de más que perder la calma luego de una pelea o encontrar a alguien más que temporalmente se te dé la gana- dijo Jeffrey, mirando rápidamente a Alex y volviendo-. Ella es parte de tu futuro. Es buena para ti, buena para tu carrera.

-No voy a salir con alguien porque sea buena para mi carrera, papá.

-Bueno, mejor piénsalo largo y tendido, hija, porque todo tu futuro está en juego por la forma en que juegues esta temporada. Y sabes tan bien como yo que Christen era una gran parte de ello.

Con un gesto brusco hacia Alex, Jeffrey Heath se marchó.

Tobin miró la puerta por un largo tiempo luego de que su padre desapareciera antes de encontrar el coraje para encontrarse con los de Alex. Cuando lo hizo, no vio enojo o sentimiento herido; vio lastima.

-Lamento eso. Mi papá es un poco… um… fanático con respecto al futbol.

-Está bien. No te preocupes. Obviamente quiere lo que es mejor para ti.

Tobin miró a Alex, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo es que haces eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Conseguir ver lo bueno en las personas. Incluso aquellos que no lo merecen.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Supongo que es porque lo busco-. Luego de una corta pausa, Alex inclino la cabeza hacia un lado y miro a Tobin-. Supongo que tú no ves mucho de bueno en él.

Un grito amargo de risa escapo antes de que Tobin pudiera detenerlo.

-No, no mucho.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?

Tobin se encontró con los hipnóticos ojos de Alex y, antes de saberlo, estaba confesando todo.

-Veo a un hombre que no consiguió vivir su sueño y siente que tuvo que conformarse con la vida. Veo un hombre que está determinado a ver a su hija vivir ese sueño, ya sea que ese sueño sea de él o no. Veo a un hombre que pondría a un lado los deseos de todos en su vida si cree que sabe lo que es lo mejor. Veo a un hombre que no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere, sin importar a quien hiere.

Cuando el ácido amargo de los labios de Tobin hubo llegado a su fin, se sentó en su silla, sorprendido de haber expresado tantos de sus sentimientos privados a una autentica desconocida.

Alex seguía mirándola, con menos lastima ahora y más con entendimiento calmo. Para Tobin se sintió como si se hubieran abierto las puertas de su alma para ella, sin su permiso, dejándola ver todo aquello que la hacía odiar quien era y de donde había venido. Contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba a que el juicio llegara.

Pero no llego. En sus ojos, solo vio aceptación. Y fue como un bálsamo calmante para una vida llena de personas superficiales que no querían otra cosa más que tomar de ella; tomar, tomar y tomar.

Sin embargo, Alex no. Mirándola, Tobin supo que ella no era una tomadora. Era una dadora. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, era evidente cuando miraba en sus ojos que ella daría lo que fuera de sí misma para ayudar a alguien más, incluso si ese alguien era ella.

-Creo que eres demasiado dura contigo-. Fue todo lo que dijo Alex antes de dirigir su mirada al plato que la camarera había puesto frente a ella. Justo antes de que Tobin tomara su primer bocadillo de comida, alzo la mirada para ver a Alex sonriendo sobre el nacho cargado que sostenía entre sus dedos. Se lamio los labios dramáticamente y empujo el chip entero en su boca.

Tobin rio.

-Eres bastante impresionante, ¿lo sabes?

Ya que Alex no podía hablar alrededor de su boca llena de comida, ella río y alzó sus dos pulgares, guiñándole un ojo a Tobin mientras masticaba. Tobin estaba segura de que nunca se había sentido más atraída por otra persona en toda su vida.

 

 

En el viaje en coche de regreso al parque luego del almuerzo, Tobin se devano los sesos intentando pensar las maneras de prolongar el día y este momento con Alex. Se quedó sin rollos, sin razones para permanecer en el parque y sin maneras de casualmente permanecer con ella. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de pedirle salir la asustaba. No quería darle la oportunidad o una razón para rechazarla porque tendría que retroceder. Y Tobin no quería retroceder. En absoluto.

Para cuando regresaron de nuevo al parque, de regreso al coche de Alex, Tobin no estaba más cerca de encontrar la excusa perfecta para que ella no se fuera. Afortunadamente para ella (desafortunadamente para Alex), ya no necesito más excusa.

Era obvio que a medida que se aproximaban, algo iba mal con el coche. El pequeño Civic azul de Alex se inclinaba notablemente a un costado. Ambos neumáticos en el lado del conductor estaban desinflados.

Aunque Tobin nunca hubiera querido hacer que algo como esto fuera la razón por la que consiguiera quedarse con Alex un poco más de tiempo, no pudo mostrarse completamente molesta por ello.

Hasta que vio la cara de Alex.

Estaba visiblemente devastada. Escucho su grito ahogado antes de que alzará su mano para cubrirse la boca. Luego escucho su ahogado “oh Dios mío”, justo antes de enterrar la cara en ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mamá va a matarme- murmuró Alex por detrás de los dedos-. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto en ambos neumáticos?

El humor de Tobin rápidamente paso de complacido por ser capaz de pasar más tiempo con Alex, a molesto porque ella estaba así, a furia por lo que probablemente le había sucedido al coche de ella.

Golpeando el puño en el volante, Tobin dejo salir un gruñido a medida que se detenía, golpeando la palanca de cambios en el parque y saltando fuera del vehículo.

Se acercó dando pisotones al coche de Alex y se agachó para mirar primero el neumático trasero y avanzar al frente. Había un clavo entre ambos. Si los clavos hubieran estado en la banda de rodadura del neumático, casi pudo ver que podría haber sido un accidente, algo sobre lo que Alex le paso por encima. Pero estos clavos estaban más hacia el borde, en un lugar donde prácticamente era imposible conseguir que un objeto se incrustara por accidente. Y eso significaba que fue a propósito.

Solo un culpable se le vino a la mente: Christen.

Enderezándose, Tobin gruño nuevamente, pasando sus dedos por su cabello con frustración. Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi derribo a Alex que había llegado hasta pararse junto a ella mientras inspeccionaba los neumáticos. Ella salto hacia atrás, fuera de su camino, perdiendo el equilibrio en la grava suelta. Antes de que pudiera caer, sin embargo, los reflejos de Tobin atacaron y la agarraron. Envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de su brazo, Tobin tiró de Alex hacia delante hasta que ella se estrelló contra su pecho sin miedo a irse hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y sus labios entreabiertos mientras Alex alzaba la mirada hacia ella. Inmediatamente, los neumáticos quedaron olvidados.

Todo lo que Tobin pudo ver fue a Alex. Todo lo que Tobin pudo escuchar fue el sonido de su respiración susurrando a través de sus labios. Todo lo que Tobin pudo oler fue el toque de lavanda que flotaba de su cabello. Todo lo que Tobin pudo sentir fue su estómago presionando contra el de ella.

Observo sus pupilas dilatarse justo antes de que sus ojos se posaran en su boca y viceversa. Una batalla se libró dentro de Tobin: besarla o no. Ella quería. Muchísimo. ¿Pero quería que su primer beso fuera justo cuando ella acaba de descubrir que la perra de su ex novia probablemente había saboteado su vehículo? No. No, no lo quería.

Así que con gran determinación y un sincero suspiro Tobin enderezó a Alex y la libero a un costado. Metiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos para evitar nuevamente extenderla hacia ella, Tobin carraspeo:

-Bueno, la buena noticia es que hay un clavo en las dos ruedas y un agujero que debería ser fácil emparchar, lo que significa que no necesitaras neumáticos nuevos.

Alex exhaló, poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Oh, gracias a Dios-. Unos pocos segundos después, mucho más calmada, volvió sus ojos interrogantes hacia Tobin-. Um, ¿y ahora qué? Quiero decir…

-Tengo una bomba en mi maletero. ¿Por qué no ves si tienes bastante aire para llevarnos al Mundo de los Neumáticos, si?

Alex se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Suena como un plan.

Tobin consiguió la bomba y, para su alivio, los neumáticos contuvieron el aire que les puso.

-¿Por qué no me das tus llaves y llevare tu coche hasta allí? Puedes seguirme en el mío. De esa manera, si algo sucede, me pasará a mí no a ti.

Tobin pensó que su sugerencia tenía perfecto sentido. Ni por un segundo considero dejar a Alex manejar un coche con neumáticos que podían estallar en cualquier momento. Si algo le pasara a ella, nunca se lo perdonaría.

De hecho, la posibilidad la hizo estremecerse.

La brillante sonrisa de Alex le dijo a Tobin que su oferta la había sorprendido y complacido.

-Gracias, Tobin. Realmente lo apreciaría.

Por tercera vez desde que la conoció, Tobin sintió la sangre calentarse en sus mejillas. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo ella?

-No hay, uh, no hay problema- tartamudeo incómodamente. La manera en que ella la estaba mirando la hizo sentir como alguna especia de héroe, cuando todo lo que había hecho fue ofrecerse a conducir su coche.

Intercambiaron llaves, y Alex siguió a Tobin al Mundo de los Neumáticos en la ciudad. Ella estacionó y entró con ella, y- incluso aunque se trataba de su coche- Tobin hizo toda la conversación.

Cuando hubo hecho los arreglos para tener los neumáticos emparchados y que le avisaran mediante mensaje de texto a su celular cuando terminaran, Tobin puso su mano sobre la espalda de Alex y la guio hacia la puerta. Cuando ella le entrego las llaves, estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tobin.

-Realmente no tenías que hacer eso.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Ocuparte de todo por mí.

-No fue problema. En serio- contestó casualmente Tobin, abriendo la puerta del pasajero para ella.

Una vez que ella se hubo deslizado detrás del volante, Alex continúo:

-Puedo cuidarme por mi misma, sabes.

Ella no fue dura o desagradable cuando lo dijo; sonó mas herida que nada.

-Sé que puedes. ¿Por qué pensaría que no puedes?

Alex se encogió de hombros, un ceño fruncido apretando la piel entre sus ojos.

-Porque he estado enferma.

Las piezas empezaron a encajar, y Tobin pudo haberse pateado a sí misma.

¿Por qué no lo había visto antes?

-Alex, no tengo dudas de que puedes cuidarte sola. Ninguna en absoluto. Solo lo hice porque quise ocuparme de ello por ti. No porque no pudieras. Te mereces tener a alguien que haga las cosas por ti. Y…- Tobin dejo las palabras colgando repentinamente sintiéndose avergonzada.

Cuando Tobin estuvo en silencio por casi un minuto, Alex la impulso:

-¿Y qué?- Tobin no pudo encontrarse con sus ojos. Tenía miedo de ella viera demasiado-. ¿Y qué?- pregunto otra vez.

-Y quiero ser quien las haga por ti.

Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Tobin no se atrevió a mirar a Alex. Pero luego ella estaba agarrando su cara y presionando sus labios contra los de ella, y su mundo explotó.


	10. Chapter 10

Los labios de Alex sobre los de ella se sentían como fuego del mejor tipo. Eran suaves y llenos y sentía la presión de ellos todo el camino hasta su estómago.

Tobin estaba sorprendida que, al principio, no hizo nada. Solo se quedó ahí. Pero entonces Alex empezó a apartarse y su deseo de tenerla cerca golpeó dentro de ella.

Hombre, y como golpeó.

Antes de que ella pudiera romper completamente el contacto, Tobin levanto una mano y la deslizo en su cabello y hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, manteniendo su boca sobre la de ella. Tomando su cabeza, Tobin separo sus labios hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de Alex entrar en su boca. Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, deslizo su lengua pasando sus labios, desesperada por saborearla, por saborear cada segundo de su beso.

Sabia como azúcar y luz solar, como si tomara lo mejor de todo a su alrededor y lo hiciera suyo. Era como beber néctar, y estaba segura que nunca podría conseguir suficiente.

Cuando su lengua toco la de ella, sintió su cuerpo volverse duro como piedra. Ella fue vacilando al principio, su lengua enredándose con la de ella, pasando lentamente a lo largo de la suya. Alex estaba probando igual que ella la estaba probando y el conocimiento le hacía anhelar, anhelar sentir su peso sobre ella mientras exploraba su cuerpo; rodar sobre ella y lamer cada centímetro de su sedosa piel; hacerla suya y nunca compartirla con nadie más.

Cuando Tobin sintió sus dedos deslizarse por su cabello, estaba perdida. Movió sus manos por su espalda hasta su diminuta cintura y la levanto hasta que estuvo prácticamente sentada sobre su regazo. Sus manos vagando arriba y debajo de sus piernas. En todos sus años, tan hormonal como los adolescentes deberían ser, nunca había deseado tanto a alguien. Estaba segura de ello. Y Tobin la quería en todas sus formas, no solo físicamente. La quería sostener y proteger, hacerla sonreír y secar sus lágrimas. Quería consolarla y complacerla, hacerla sentir a salvo y amada. Y, por supuesto, quería hacerle el amor por horas, conocer su cuerpo tan bien como conocía el suyo.

Pero no así. No en el asiento delantero de su auto.

De mala gana moviendo sus manos arriba, y a cada lado de su rostro, Tobin sostuvo a Alex fijamente mientras ella se inclinaba hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto. Sintió su pérdida inmediatamente, y patéticamente, casi empezaba a besarla otra vez. Pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, inclino su frente contra la de ella mientras ambas recuperaban el aliento.

La cabeza de Tobin daba vueltas. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue sobre cuán suave era la piel de Alex. Tobin estaba distraídamente pasando sus pulgares atrás y delante de sus pómulos. Cuando se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar sus ojos, no le importo que quizá estuviera mostrando su corazón. No estaba segura que le importara nada en el mundo tanto como le importaba la chica sobre su regazo.

Alex miro directo a sus ojos, el azul como el océano la invitaban a perderse en sus profundidades, y entonces sonrió. Fue una lenta y vacilante curva en sus labios que terminaba en una brillante exposición de felicidad. Iluminaba su rostro como miles de bombillas de mil vatios. Y le quitaba el aliento.

-¿Qué me estás haciendo?- pregunto Tobin suavemente, tocando sus labios con los de Alex, con el más breve y dulce de los besos.

-Lo mismo que me estás haciendo a mí- respondió Alex, igual de suave, estirándose hacia delante para pasar su dedo a lo largo de su labio inferior.

Podía sostenerla así por días y pensó que quizá Alex la dejaría, pero fueron interrumpidos de la peor manera posible.

El prolongado estruendo de una bocina causo que ambas mirarán fuera de la ventana del lado del conductor. Allí, paradas sobre la carretera que pasaba enfrente del lugar de neumáticos, estaban Elise y Christen en su pequeño convertible rojo. Ambas estaban mostrándoles el dedo a Tobin y a Alex. Ellas se rieron escandalosamente mientras Christen pisaba el acelerador y se alejaba. Las palabras ¡Púdrete! Descendiendo en el viento hasta Tobin y Alex.

-Supongo que eso es demasiado para ser considerado coincidencia, ¿uh?- pregunto Alex, alejándose de su pecho para deslizarse de regreso a su asiento.

-No hay ninguna duda en mi mente.

-Bueno, estaba pensando que era posible que pasara sobre…

-No- interrumpió Tobin-. No lo es. Sé que ella hizo esto y lo lamento mucho.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo estés. No es piel de mi nariz.

Dejo caer la sien contra el reposacabezas mientras la observaba.

-Dios, de verdad eres increíble.

Alex no dijo nada, pero vio su rosado rubor cubrir sus mejillas. No pudo evitar más que sonreír.

-No, no realmente. Mientras mis neumáticos son arreglados, conseguí besarme con una chica ardiente. ¿Sobre qué tengo que quejarme?

Tobin se rio.

-¿Lo hiciste?- Tobin asintió, una maliciosa sonrisa curvando sus labios-. Con una chica ardiente, ¿eh?- otra vez Alex asintió-. ¿Alguien que conozca?

-Quizás sepas quien es. Tiene el cabello largo marrón. Y los más increíbles y tormentosos ojos color avellana que jamás haya visto. Su sonrisa es adictiva y sus brazos son fuertes. Y es una de las personas más genuinas que jamás haya conocido. ¿Algo de eso te suena familiar?

Tobin arrugó sus cejas y puso los ojos en blanco mientras pensaba en ello.

-Um, no realmente.

-¿No? Bueno, también es una increíble y talentosa jugadora de futbol. Es lista y tiene un genial ojo artístico- continuo ella-. Oh, ¿y mencione que tiene unos asesinos abdominales definidos?

A eso, Tobin lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y rio.

-Ahora, no seas odiosa- reprendió juguetonamente-. Quiero decir, ella es malditamente increíble. Incluso es una estupenda besadora. Eso es mucho para competir.

-Sí, lo es. ¿Salta edificios muy altos de un solo salto?

-No lo creo. Y obviamente espero no tenga visión de rayos x- bromeo ella, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Tobin se rio otra vez, sin ser capaz de recordar la última vez que alguien la cautivara completamente.

-Wow- dijo Tobin, sintiendo la calidez de su encanto y presencia espaciarse a través de todo su cuerpo-. Solo… ¡Wow!

Alex soltó una risita complacida y luego cambio de tema.

-Entonces, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer mientras los neumáticos son arreglados?

-Hmm-. Tobin era muy inteligente para no mencionar lo que quería hacer, así que en lugar de eso fue por una opción viable-. Podemos revelar algunas de nuestras fotos en la habitación oscura de la escuela.

-Um, ¿no está cerrada?

-Sí, pero tengo una llave- dijo, meneando sus cejas.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿La robaste?- pregunto ella en un irreverente susurro, claramente sorprendida por ese tipo de loca valentía.

-No- resoplo-. Si fuera a robar algo de la escuela, definitivamente no sería la llave para la habitación oscura.

-¿Qué sería entonces? ¿Qué valdría la pena robar?

-No lo sé- dijo, frunciendo el ceño pensativa antes de sonreír ampliamente-. Quizás el corazón de la más hermosa damisela de la escuela. O al menos, su virtud.

Alex se sonrojo intensamente, luego procedió a ignorar abiertamente su comentario.

-¿Entonces como obtuviste la llave?

Con sus pensamientos regresando a un tema más serio, suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mi papá es como una gran cosa para algunas personas, lo que los hace tratarme un poco diferente.

-¿Gran cosa?

Tobin se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, está en la junta directiva del hospital y en el consejo de la ciudad. Hace donaciones al departamento del alguacil y a la policía estatal. A la universidad Estatal de Florida, también. Si hay un trasero importante al cual besar, él lo está besando.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que podrías salirte con la tuya en un asesinato y nadie diría una palabra?

-Más o menos. ¿Por qué? ¿Estás pensando en asesinar a alguien?

Alex se río, un delicada y tintineante sonrisa que hizo sentir excesivamente orgullosa a Tobin de poder decir algo para activarla. Le dio la impresión de que no tenía muchas razones para reír.

-No, pero siempre me gusta tener mis opciones abiertas-. Ella le guiño el ojo y su sonrisa fue instantánea.

-Chica lista.

-No realmente. Solo está acostumbrada al tipo de solo belleza, sin ningún cerebro- dijo burlándose.

-¡Ouch!- bromeo de regreso-. Mientras eso quizá podría haber si el caso, ahora no puedes juzgar mi “tipo”. Tienes belleza y cerebro. La chica perfecta.

Alex se sonrojo otra vez, y cayeron en un cómodo silencio. Finalmente, giro la llave para encender el motor.

-¿A la escuela, entonces? ¿Me enseñaras tus locas habilidades?

-Lo pediste, Heath. Guía el camino.

Con eso, Tobin se movió y guió su auto fuera del estacionamiento y de regreso a la ciudad hasta la escuela.


	11. Chapter 11

Una hora después, estaban trabajando diligentemente en revelar las fotos que habían tomado. Tobin aprendió que Alex prefería fotos en blanco y negro la mayoría de las veces, lo que funcionaba perfectamente.

Estaba súper consciente de Alex mientras ella se movía por la pequeña habitación, manejando hábilmente tanto papel como soluciones. Se preguntaba si podía sentir la electricidad de su atracción crepitando en el aire entre ellas como ella podía. La sentía sobre su piel. Hormigueaba con la conciencia de ella, con el deseo de sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el de ella otra vez. Tan distraída como estaba por su presencia, se encontraba genuinamente sorprendida que no dañara algo.

Cuando terminaron con los dos primeros rollos, inclino su espalda contra la pared y miro hacia las filas y filas de fotos colgando en las líneas que pasaban a través de la habitación. Alex se movió para hacer lo mismo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho imitando su pose.

Alex miró hacia ella y sonrió coquetamente. Tobin apretó sus dedos en un puño para evitar estirarse por ella.

Intencionalmente girando su atención lejos de Alex, miro su fila de fotografía. Al principio, simplemente notó que ella había tomado fotografías de muchos de los mismos lugares y personas que ella. Llego a la conclusión que era debido a su proximidad, el limitado número de lugares que habían ido y las cosas similares que habían observado.

Pero entonces empezó a mirarlas realmente.

Empujándose lejos de la pared, se acercó a la tira de imágenes y las examino más de cerca.

-Alex, estas son increíbles- dijo, sorprendida al encontrarse intimidada por su trabajo.

Primero se detuvo enfrente de la imagen de una mujer paseando a su perro. La foto de Tobin había mostrado un gran uso de la luz, mientras tomaba la foto cuando el viento soplaba un árbol y salpicaba su rostro con la sombra de las hojas. Su foto era visualmente estimulante y balanceada.

Pero la foto de Alex era increíble. Ella había capturado a la mujer cuando el sol estaba completamente brillando sobre su rostro. Iluminando su cabello negro y la brillantina de su brillo labial, y era igual de visualmente estimulante como la de Tobin, solo que de una manera diferente. Pero su imágen contaba una historia. Tobin ni siquiera había notado cuan melancólica y distraída parecía la mujer. No hasta ahora, mientras la observaba a través de los ojos de Alex. Su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada y una pequeña ceja fruncida arrugaba la piel de su frente. Sus ojos estaban bajo la sombra, pero su boca lo decía todo. Había una tristeza que la rodeaba y que Alex había logrado capturar de tal manera que en realidad apretaba su corazón.

Y no fue la única. Cada foto que miro, la reconoció del parque, pero realmente no había visto ninguna de las personas que Alex había visto, no en la forma en que ella lo había hecho. Capturó perfectamente el asombro en el rostro de una niña cuando una mariposa descendió sobre su dedo extendido. Había captado la tranquilidad absoluta de un hombre mayor haciendo yoga en una colchoneta a la sombra. Ella había capturado la alegría sin límites de una pareja que acababa de hacer una promesa de pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas. Había tomado fotos de su rostro mientras miraba hacia arriba estando de rodillas frente a la mujer que amaba, pidiéndole matrimonio. Había tomado fotos de su cara mientras ella reía y lloraba su respuesta. Y había tomado fotos de su abrazo exuberante después de que habían cerrado el trato con un beso. Tobin casi podía sentir su emoción.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, las palabras que había querido decir murieron en sus labios. Alex estaba mirando más allá de ella, estudiando una de sus fotos, una expresión intensamente perdida en su cara. Levantó los ojos hacia ella y sintió que su corazón se sacudía en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es?- le pregunto, yendo hacia ella y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Se encontraba desesperada por arreglar lo que había puesto esa mirada en su cara.

Durante varios segundos, Alex miro la cara de Tobin, sus ojos luminosos brillaban con el susurro de las lágrimas no derramadas. Cuando por fin hablo, tuvo que esforzarse por oír su voz.

-No quiero morir.

El corazón de Tobin se partió.

-¿Qué?-. Sintió que todo su mundo se había detenido y se centró por completo en sus palabras. ¿Estaba muriendo?

-No quiero morir- repitió, con voz temblorosa-. Quiero vivir. Quiero vivir la vida con todas sus emociones y experiencias. No quiero perderme nada. Pero siento que lo haré. Me siento como que estoy viviendo con tiempo prestado.

-¿Por qué siquiera dices eso?-. Su pulso latía dolorosamente en su garganta, golpeando con fuerza en sus oídos. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero se sentía casi en pánico hablando de la muerte de Alex.

-He tenido cáncer. Y ahora solo tengo un riñón. ¿Sabes cómo luce el futuro para alguien como yo?

No tenía idea de que decir. Lo único que sabía era que haría cualquier cosa a su alcance para evitar que eso sucediera. No tenía la menor idea de lo que podría ser, solo sabía que haría cualquier cosa. Pero ahora, en este mismo momento, necesitaba desesperadamente hacerla sonreír, para quitarle su tristeza y preocupación.

-No vas a morir. No te dejaré.

-¿No lo harás?

-No. Lo prohíbo y eso es todo.

Alex rio entre dientes, dándole una sonrisa aguada.

-Se puede controlar ese tipo de cosas, ¿eh?

Sonrió, pero la gravedad de lo que ella estaba diciendo y de lo que Tobin estaba sintiendo evaporó la sonrisa se su cara.

-Sé que nos acabamos de conocer y sé que esto va a sonar loco, pero si pudiera arreglarlo, lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa para no tener que verte triste o preocupada otra vez.

-Entonces tal vez deberías correr. ¡Rápido!

Tobin bajo la cabeza lo mínimo para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte.

Alex busco en sus ojos, en busca de alguna evidencia de que estaba exagerando o simplemente dándole alguna especie de línea, pero no encontró nada, excepto sinceridad. Y algo más, algo más profundo.

Estirándose, ella enredo con los dedos de ambas manos sus muñecas.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?- susurro.

-Porque estoy diciendo la verdad- respondió en voz baja.

Tobin observo sus ojos pasar de su boca y a sus ojos y, como si hubieran sido tocados por su mirada, sus labios se estremecieron en respuesta. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a los de ella y le sostuvo la mirada, vio algo maravilloso y que cambio la vida de ellas, algo que Tobin nunca querría dejar ir, algo sin lo cual nunca querría vivir.

Sus labios se separaron por un momento para permitir que un pequeño suspiro escapara. Tobin sintió su aliento cálido patinar sobre sus mejillas y supo que tenía que probarla otra vez. Solo una vez más. O mil.

Todavía sosteniendo ligeramente su cara, bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los suyos. Eran suaves y dóciles, listos. Impacientes. Tobin separó los suyos, y ella abrió los de ella. Deslizo su lengua en su boca y se encontró con la de ella, acariciándola sensualmente, volviéndola loca. Tobin la atrajo hacia su boca y chupo con suavidad. Alex gimió. Fue su perdición.

Deslizando sus manos en su pelo, inclino la cabeza y profundizo el beso, aplastando su boca bajo la suya. Alex no mostro ningún temor, ni duda. Simplemente la encontró, fuego con fuego, y una espiral de pasión juntos.

Tobin la sintió inclinarse hacia delante, su cuerpo flexible presionando contra el suyo, más grande y duro. Tobin movió sus manos por sus brazos y alrededor de su estrecha cintura, presionando la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Ella condujo sus dedos entre su pelo y lo sujeto, sosteniendo su cara contra la de ella.

Nunca había sentido una conexión tan intensa con alguien antes. Nunca. La forma en que ya se sentirá por ella debería haber sido su primer indicio de que la atracción física no tendría ninguna coincidencia, sin igual. En toda su vida- pasado, presente y futuro- sabía que nunca encontraría otra persona que hiciera arder su cuerpo, corazón y alma de la forma en que Alex lo hacía.

Fuera de su mente por el deseo, Tobin metió las manos bajo la camiseta holgada. Dejo que subieran y bajaran por su espalda, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de la correa de su sujetador y luego de vuelta hacia la cintura para deslizarse justo dentro de la cintura de los vaqueros. Luego las movió a su estómago. Y la sintió estremecerse.

Se quedó inmóvil un segundo antes de que ella se apartara, poniendo distancia entre su cuerpo y las manos de Tobin. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el deseo, pero su mirada baja claramente estaba ocultando vergüenza.

-Alex, lo siento. Me deje llevar. Yo nunca he… quiero decir que yo no… yo no quería…- balbuceo, deseando saber que decir para que ella no luciera como si quisiera correr y esconderse.

-Está bien. En serio. Probablemente debería irme- dijo apresuradamente. Volviendo a tomar el bolso-. Yo diría que ya terminaron con los neumáticos por ahora.

Tobin no tenía idea de que decir, como hacer cualquier cosa que ella había hecho bien. No estaba segura de sí la asustó con su pasión desbocada o que. Alex había parecido tan atrapada en el momento como ella, por lo menos al principio.

Fuera lo que fuese, quiso rectificarlo, pero ella parecía cualquier cosa menos dispuesta a hablar. Por esa razón y solo por esa razón, simplemente la dejo ir. Por ahora.

-Está bien. Voy a volver a conseguir estos más tarde-. Sin decir una palabra, siguió a Alex fuera, cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y luego se dirigió silenciosamente a su lado del coche.

Trato de mantener una pequeña conversación en el camino de regreso al Mundo de los Neumáticos, pero Alex apenas era cortes, sin participar realmente en la conversación, y mucho menos profundizándola.

Cuando llegaron, pagó las reparaciones y recuperaron las llaves del coche de Alex. Tobin la acompaño hasta el auto, le quitó el seguro y abrió la puerta antes de entregarle las llaves.

-Alex, estoy realmente…

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto. Te lo pagaré todo.

-Te dije que no quiero que me lo pagues- dijo, incapaz de ocultar el ceño fruncido.

-De todos modos, voy a hacerlo.

-Alex, mira, si esto es por lo de antes…

-Por favor, no digas nada más. No lo empeores. Vamos a hablarlo un día, ¿de acuerdo? He tenido un tiempo realmente bueno y realmente aprecio que me prestaras tu cámara.

Con eso, se sentó al volante y espero deliberadamente que ella se alejara de la puerta para poder cerrarla. Con un suspiro de frustración, lo hizo. Rápidamente puso el coche en marcha, le lanzo una sonrisa tensa diciéndole adiós con la mano y luego se alejó.

Tobin estaba confundida. Y muy enfadada consigo misma por su pérdida de control. Había sentido desde la primera vez que la había visto que Alex era delicada. En todos los sentidos. ¿Por qué no había sido capaz de controlarse? Nunca antes había tenido problemas con el control. ¿Era solo que ella lo sacaba, que ella la quería tanto? Cuando lo consideró, se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que era. Ella nunca había querido tanto a alguien. Nunca. Y así, por completo, también. Quería su corazón, cuerpo y mente. Ella solo quería mirarla, escucharla y estar en su presencia. Solo estar con ella la hacía sentir más viva de lo que jamás se había sentido. Alex la hacía sentir de todo- profundamente rico e intenso- y lo hacía sin esfuerzo. Pero, ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso sin asustarla?

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente cuando regreso al cuarto oscuro a recoger las fotos que habían revelado. Estuvo una vez más sorprendida por la profundidad emocional que transmitía ella a través de sus fotografías. Al llegar a los rollos no revelados, se encontró preguntándose que más había visto Alex y ella no, que otra percepción de su mente obtendría al mirarlas, al ver lo que ella vio.

Arremangándose, Tobin revelo el último rollo de película. Ella estuvo, posiblemente, mas confundida que nunca al descubrir que de alguna manera había logrado tomar una gran cantidad de fotos de ella sin que jamás se diera cuenta. Y lo que ella había capturado la sorprendió incluso a ella.

Una vez que estuvieron todas secas, empaco las fotos y se fue, cerrando la habitación oscura detrás de ella otra vez. Al pensar en las fotos mientras se dirigía a su coche, no podía evitar sentirse expuesta, como si Alex hubiera visto cosas que ella no quería que viera, no había querido que nadie las viera. Durante todo el camino a su casa, reflexionó sobre su percepción, su capacidad de ver realmente el mundo y a la gente.

Horas más tarde, estaba acostada en su cama, mirando las fotos de nuevo. Cada vez estaba más inquieta por ellas. Cuando más las estudiaba, más desesperadamente sentía que tenía que ver a Alex. No tenía ningún temor de que le dijera a alguien lo que ella creyó ver en las fotografías, o que de alguna manera las hiciera públicas. Ni siquiera se preocupó de que ella la juzgara. Intuitivamente, sabía que no era así. En el fondo, sin embargo, le preocupaba que descubriera que no le gustaba quien era, como ella no le gustaba quien era, y que se negará a volver a verla. Eso es lo que le preocupaba.

No fue hasta que estuvo de pie una vez más delante de la puerta delantera de Alex a una hora casi indecente que se dio cuenta que podría no causar la mejor impresión sobre ella o su familia. Pero a pesar de que lo intentara, simplemente no podía convencerse de irse. Solo sabía que tenía que verla. No tenía muy claro por qué, solo sabía que lo necesitaba. Estaba tocando el timbre antes de que pudiera pensar más.

La madre de Alex estaba sonriendo con ironía cuando abrió la puerta esta vez.

-Srta. Heath. ¿Vas a hacer un hábito de esto?

Tuvo la delicadeza de ruborizarse mientras balbuceaba una respuesta razonable, que estaba decidida a evadir.

-Bueno, en ese caso, sera mejor que me llames Pam- dijo ella, dando un paso atrás de la puerta para que pudiera pasar-. Entra.

Tobin sonrió y entro en la sala de estar, sosteniendo firmemente la pila de fotos que llevaba. Pam hizo un gesto para que se sentara, pero se mantuvo de pie mientras llamaba a Alex.

-¿Qué?- fue la respuesta fuerte.

-Ven aquí- ordenó Pam. Ella dijo en voz más baja a Tobin- Apuesto a que tenía su música y no oyó el timbre.

Segundos más tarde, Alex entró deambulando a la sala de estar. En el instante en que vio a Tobin, se detuvo en seco.


	12. Chapter 12

Tobin no podía apartar la mirada de ella, aun cuando sabía que debería. Estaba casi estupefacta sus ojos viajaron.

Alex llevaba diminutos pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camiseta sin mangas, y mientras que Tobin la había visto muy brevemente en un bikini, había estado tan preocupada por ella en ese momento, que había prestado poca atención a los detalles. Pero esto, esto era algo diferente. Podía ver claramente lo que su ropa holgada ocultaba. Y lejos de la valoración de Christen sobre su físico, Alex estaba constituida bastante como mujer.

Mientras sus ojos se dirigían de nuevo hacia arriba desde sus pies descalzos, Tobin tomo nota de cada detalle. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo oscuro. Sus piernas eran largas, lisas y perfectamente formadas. Hacían que sus abdominales se contrajeran, su primera impresión siendo ellas envueltas alrededor de su cintura. Un vientre plano daba paso a pechos bien formados, perfectos, y hombros suavemente redondeados. Los ojos de Tobin finalmente hicieron su camino por el cuello grácil de Alex, al rostro que había la había perseguido desde el día que lo había visto por primera vez.

La delicada piel de sus mejillas estaba teñida de color rosa con placer o vergüenza. Tobin no sabía cuál. El color solo se profundizo cuando Pam se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, atrayendo su mirada y la de Alex hacia ella. Ella arqueo las cejas y, sin decir una palabra, efectivamente les dijo que se cuidaran. Tobin aplaudió silenciosamente su aptitud por la comunicación no verbal. Entendió su mensaje alto y claro.

-Estaré en la cocina- dijo enfáticamente, girando lentamente para hacer su salida.

Cuando había desaparecido de vista y podían ser escuchados golpes en la cocina, Tobin finalmente dejo que sus ojos derivaran de nuevo a Alex. Habría tomado toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir no mirarla boquiabierta más de lo que había hecho mientras su madre estaba en la habitación. Pero ahora que su cabeza estaba un poco más clara, sabía que, considerando la forma en que la había espantado esa tarde, tenía que cuidar sus pasos.

Manteniendo sus ojos cuidadosamente entrenados en su cara, Tobin hablo:

-Quería traerte tus fotos.

Como notando por primera vez que sostenía algo, los ojos de Alex cayeron s sus manos y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Oh, gracias.

Alargo sus manos hacia ellas, pero las mantuvo lejos de su alcance.

-Había algo que quería preguntarte.

Alex parecía un potro asustadizo, ligeramente desconfiado y listo para huir.

-E-está bien.

-Revele tu último rollo.

La sangre corrió de vuelta sus mejillas y bajo su mirada.

-Esa no es una pregunta.

Se preguntó si Alex no había querido que ella viera que la había fotografiado. ¿Estaba avergonzada? ¿O había visto algo que la hacía sentir incomoda? ¿Había visto demasiado? Solo había una manera de averiguarlo.

Sacando una imagen, Tobin la levanto y pregunto:

-¿Qué ves?

La imagen de Tobin en perfil. Recordaba que había estado mirando a un artista, un pintor específicamente, quien había establecido su lienzo en el otro lado del parque. Estaba justo en ese momento sacando sus pinturas y pinceles. A pesar de aun no había comenzado a pintar, la tranquilidad y la felicidad irradiaban en el en ondas que Tobin no tuvo problemas para percibir, incluso desde tan lejos.

Alex miro la foto y luego encontró sus ojos.

-Veo a alguien que tiene miedo de abandonar el único sueño que lo hará feliz porque está demasiado ocupado haciendo lo que todo el mundo quiere que ella haga.

Y ella tenía razón. Tobin había sentido envidia de la simple búsqueda del pintor por su pasión. Mucha envidia. En ese momento, había deseado que si vista pudiera ser tan clara, su pasión sin oposición.

No se había dado cuenta de que su rostro reflejaba sus pensamientos tan verdaderamente en ese breve momento en el tiempo. Pero lo hacía. Y Alex lo había captado en rollo fotográfico. Perfectamente.

Deslizando esa foto de vuelta en la pila, Tobin saco otra.

-¿Y esta?

Alex la estudio brevemente.

-Te ves… contenta. Feliz. Como si tu corazón estuviera rebosante.

Tobin recordaba el momento exacto. Eso es exactamente lo que había sentido, como si su corazón estuviera rebosante. Incluso mirando la imagen de ello, podía sentir la hinchazón de la emoción en su pecho.

Justo antes de que ella hubiera hecho clic en el obturador, Tobin había estado observando el rostro de Alex brillar después de que fotografió un solo pétalo de rosa que había hecho de alguna manera su camino hacia el centro de un lugar soleado en el parque. No había flores a la vista. Era como si el pétalo hubiera sido plantado allí solo para su disfrute. Y ella lo disfruto. Después de que tomara una única instantánea de ello, lo cogió y lo acerco a su nariz, inhalando tan profundamente, que parecía que pensaba que podría ser capaz de absorberlo. Lo había llevado con ella la mayor parte de la mañana, oliéndolo de vez en cuando. Sin pensarlo.

Mientras la había visto disfrutar de ese pétalo de rosa, había sido golpeada una vez más por lo increíble que era, como apreciaba las cosas de una manera que ella nunca había sido expuesta a hacer antes. Estaba impresionada por Alex y se encontró esperando ansiosamente la próxima cosa que captara su atención. Pensó que estaría feliz de solo estar con ella. Todo el tiempo. Solo mirándola.

-¿Recuerdas lo que estabas mirando? ¿Qué te hizo sentir de esa manera?- pregunto Alex.

Tobin negó con la cabeza sin comprometerse, evitando sus ojos.

-No, en realidad no-. Odiaba mentir, pero aún tenía que averiguar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. La última cosa que necesitaba era dejar escapar alguna tontería loca que pudiera espantarla.

Aclarando su garganta, tomo la foto de sus dedos y la cambio por otra.

-¿Y esta?

Durante su paseo por el parque. Tobin y Alex se habían topado con un grupo de animadoras pequeñas que había hecho a Tobin pensar en Christen, su supuesto “amuleto de buena suerte”.

Su padre siempre había estado convencido de que la suerte tiene mucho que ver con el futbol. Creía que si encontraba algo que funcionaba y te pegabas a ello, el resultado sería inevitable. De acuerdo con Jeffrey Heath, Christen tenía su lugar en la suerte de Tobin y él siempre había perforado en su cerebro la importancia de mantenerla a su alrededor. Por esa razón, él sería la única persona segura para encontrar faltas en Alex. Verlo en el restaurante solo había confirmado eso.

Ahora, mientras miraba su propia cara en la foto, revivió el tornado de emociones que esos pensamientos habían agitado en su interior.

-Veo confusión. Mucha confusión. No sé de dónde viene, pero puedo verlo-. La frente de Alex estaba arrugada, casi como si estuviera sintiendo lo que ella había sentido durante la fracción de segundo en que la foto había sido tomada. Esperaba que ella no pudiera sentirlo. En realidad no. Ella, indudablemente, había tenido más que su parte justa de días difíciles. Tobin quería traerle luz del sol y risas, no más de lo mismo.

-¿Por qué te escondes?

Su pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te escondes?- repitió.

Tobin frunció el ceño.

-No me escondo.

-Pero lo haces- dijo, dando un paso más cerca de ella. Inclino su cabeza hacia un lado mientras la estudiaba-. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

Aunque sabía que no había manera de que ella pudiera saber, sintió que su enfado se levantaba en respuesta a si línea de preguntas.

-Lo único que me da miedo es tu percepción retorcida- dijo sin ser sincera, desviando-. La próxima vez que decidas tomarme fotos, apreciaría un aviso.

Con eso, Tobin le entrego las fotos. Ignoró la forma en que la expresión aturdida y herida en su rostro tiro de su corazón y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-Te veo en la escuela.

Y entonces se fue.

 

 

 

Tobin se sentía irritable y descontenta en el viaje a casa. No estaba muy segura de por qué había reaccionado como lo había hecho con Alex, pero su percepción la dejo inquieta. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente viera a la verdadera Tobin. Ni siquiera los más cercanos a ella, y mucho menos un autentica desconocida.

Solo que Alex no se sentía como un extraño. Ella se sentía más como la pieza perdida de su alma, una pieza que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba perdida.

Distraída por su descontento por la forma en que había dejado las cosas con ella, le presto poca atención a su alrededor cuando entro por la puerta principal. Salto cuando el vozarrón de su padre interrumpió sus reflexiones.

-¡Tobin! ¡Ven aquí!

Un miedo viejo y familiar se agrupo en la boca de su estómago. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente cambiaron de Alex al miedo recordado. Tuvo que recordarse a sí misma que no tenía nada que temer, que no permitirá que su padre la lastimara más. Ni a ella, ni a si madre, ni a si hermano. Había llegado demasiado lejos para retroceder ahora.

-¿Señor?- respondió respetuosamente al entrar en el estudio de su padre.

Jeffrey Heath se levantó de detrás de su escritorio, pero no cambio a su alrededor. Simplemente puso las yemas de sus dedos tendidas en la superficie de caoba brillante y se inclinó hacia delante.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Su ira crepitaba en el aire alrededor de su cabeza como un halo de fuego. Tobin conocía la mirada y la tensión demasiado bien. Estaba cargado para el oso y lista para pelear.

-Participando en una asignación para una chica de la clase- dijo vagamente, esperando evitar una confrontación mientras su padre estaba en tal estado.

Jeffrey resopló, una ceja levantándose a sabiendas.

-Espero no le estés dando a esa pobre chica falsas esperanzas.

No tenía que preguntar a quien se refería su padre; lo sabía.

-No estoy dándole nada a nadie, papá.

-Bien, porque hay espacio solo para una chica en tu futuro y sabes tan bien como yo quien es.

Quería discutir, pero la mirada en el rostro de su padre le dio que pensar.

-Lo sé- concordó dócilmente. Tenía que escoger sus batallas sabiamente y esta era una mejor para luchar en un momento posterior.

Jeffrey entrecerró sus ojos en su rostro, mirándola en silencio fijamente por varios segundos antes de que se relajara un poco, sentándose de nuevo en su asiento.

-Bien- dijo, inclinando su cabeza con desdén mientras volvía su atención a su trabajo.

Tobin dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, volviendo a hacer su camino por las escaleras. Les molestaba que su padre aun pudiera intimidarla tan rápido y fondo. Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Cuando llego a la cima de la escalera, se sorprendió al encontrar a Jeff mirando a escondidas en torno a la esquina. Aunque era un chico alto, bastante grande para tener catorce años, el miedo en su rostro lo hacia parecer particularmente pequeño.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Tomo nota de la alarma en los amplios ojos color miel de Jeff.

-Lo escuche a él y a mamá quejarse sobre ti antes. Cuando lo oí gritar por ti, pensé…

Un puño invisible apretó su corazón. Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo reunir, sonrió, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del cuello de su hermano y juguetonamente froto la cima de su cabeza. Tobin puso su mejor tono de todo- esta-bien.

-Todo está bien. Hombrecito.

Jeff no dijo nada, pero supo por su fracaso para quejarse que el apodo y la llave de cabeza que Jeff había estado muy preocupado.

-¿Christen y tu realmente terminaron?

Tobin podía ver la ansiedad en los ojos de Jeff. Era un chico inteligente y lo suficientemente mayor para saber las ramificaciones.

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida amorosa se volvió tan interesante? ¿Qué hay de la tuya? Lo último que escuche, fue que seguías rompiendo corazones a izquierda y derecha-. Jeff sonrió de mala gana-. ¿Quién es esta vez? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Es caliente? Ella es caliente, ¿no? ¿Hay más de una? Hay más de una, ¿no?- bromeo. Poco a poco, el brillo que normalmente iluminaba los ojos de Jeff volvió, y Tobin sonrió, ofreciendo su puño para un choque suave-. ¡Lindo!

Jeff juguetonamente golpeó sus nudillos contra los de Tobin.

-No puedo evitarlo ellas me quieren.

-¡Oh-ho-ho! ¡Él es un jugador!

Las mejillas de Jeff se tiñeron de rosa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nah. Recuerdo lo que me dijiste sobre cómo tratar a las chicas.

Una cara flotó en su mente, pero la hizo a un lado.

-Bien, hombre. Pero la pregunta es, ¿te acuerdas de lo que te dije acerca de cómo dominar en Guitar Hero?

La expresión y el grito de alegría de Jeff lanzaron una oleada de culpa en Tobin. No podía recordar la última vez que se había tomado el tiempo para jugar a los videojuegos con su hermano. Parecía que siempre había un juego, una práctica, una cita o una fiesta. Algo.

La vida de Tobin era una serie de cosas que últimamente hacían felices a los demás. Hoy era el primer día que podía recordar hacer algo que realmente quería hacer, con alguien con quien realmente quería estar. Sin presión. Sin segundas intenciones. Sin expectativas. Solo una película de tiros con una chica que le gustaba y luego jugar videojuegos con su hermano.

Mientras Jeff se movía por la sala de juegos, preparando con entusiasmo la Xbox, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué costo tendría el día.


	13. Chapter 13

La única pretensión de perfección de la familia de Tobin nunca había dejado era ir a la iglesia. Cuando era pequeña. Su madre terminaría en lágrimas en menos de diez minutos en lo que ellos encontraban su asiento entre los otros fieles en las bancas. Podía recordar estar sentada completamente inmóvil y en silencio entre sus padres, la tensión seguramente suficiente para aplastar a su pequeño cuerpo. Siempre fue la hora más larga de su vida, aparte de la hora que seguía a la iglesia en que se escondía en su habitación con el pequeño Jeff, tratando de entretenerlo, mientras su padre le gritaba a su madre unas cuantas puertas más abajo.

Desde entonces, los domingos habían sido días tensos para ella. Se pasaba el día encerrada en su habitación, manteniéndose fuera de los problemas, ya que parecía ser la fuente de la mayoría de la rabia de su padre. Una necesidad imperiosa de salir de la casa se mantuvo acompañándola, pero siempre tenía miedo de dejar a su madre y hermano solos por mucho tiempo. Así que espero. Siempre esperaba hasta la noche antes de ceder a la tentación de escapar. Se sintió aliviada intensamente al ver caer el atardecer frente a su ventana. Rápidamente se cambió en pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta simple, pasando sus dedos por su cabello y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ella quería salir antes de que nadie pudiera cuestionar a donde iba. Aunque se negó a pensar demasiado en los porque de ello, sabía que solo había un destino para ella. Alex

Estaba cerca de estar libre cuando el vozarrón de su padre la detuvo en seco. Sus dedos estaban enrollados alrededor de la perilla de la puerta y las llaves estaban en su mano.

-¡Tobin! ¿A dónde vas?

Ojos azules que se sentían como casa y arrugados de risa flotaban en el fondo de su mente, pero sus labios dijeron lo primero que encontraron más allá de ellos.

-Al carnaval. No voy a llegar tarde.

Cuando se encontró con silencio, giro el pomo y casi corrió por el camino a su coche. No fue hasta que se encontró una vez más en la escalinata de Alex que se preocupó de la mala impresión que estaba haciendo sobre ella y su familia. Pero eso estaba lejos de ser suficiente para que dejara de tocar el timbre. En ese momento no estaba segura de que, si acaso algo, podría haberla detenido.

Pam Morgan abrió la puerta y, para gran alivio de Tobin, no dijo nada. Se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado por un momento y luego la sacudió con exasperación, dando un paso atrás para dejarla entrar.

-¡Alex!- grito antes de indicar el sofá-. Toma asiento.

Sintió que debía decir algo, tratar de explicar la extraña manera en que seguía apareciendo en la puerta principal, sin previo aviso. Pero no tenía idea de que decir, como explicar por qué no era capaz de mantenerse alejada de Alex. Y si lo hacía, Pam probablemente prohibiría a Alex estar en ningún lugar cerca de ella nunca más, creyéndola una especie de acosadora loca lunática. Así que simplemente se sentó en el suave cojín del sofá y apoyo los codos en las rodillas, acomodándose para esperar.

Un movimiento a su derecha se dibujó en sus ojos. Alex había aparecido en el umbral de la sala, donde se había parado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y apoyándose en la viga, mirándola en silencio.

No podía imaginar lo que debía estar pensando, debido a la forma en que la había dejado la noche anterior. Tobin sabía que tenía que pedir disculpas y ofrecer algún tipo de explicación, pero todavía no sabía muy bien que decir. A falta de eso, fue por la manera alegre.

-¿Tienes un teléfono celular?- pregunto, rompiendo el silencio.

Vio la arruga de confusión ir a la deriva en su frente y luego desaparecer. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-¿Puedo verlo?

Alex frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero volvió a salir de la habitación. Unos segundos más tardes, regreso con un pequeño rectángulo de color rosa oscuro. Lo levanto y Tobin sonrió.

-¿Puedo verlo de cerca?

Los labios de Alex se movieron mientras cruzaba la habitación para estar de pie delante de ella. Sostuvo el teléfono justo en su cara.

-¿Es lo suficientemente cerca?

Tobin agarro su muñeca y tomo el teléfono celular de sus dedos, manteniendo el agarre mientras movía el pulgar por el teclado. Unos segundos más tarde, sonó un zumbido desde su bolsillo y puso el teléfono de Alex de vuelta en su mano.

-¿Qué has hecho?

-Me envié un texto desde tu teléfono. Ahora tenemos ambas el número de la otra.

-Tal vez no quería tu número.

Aunque sintió una punzada en algún lugar cerca de su corazón, sabía que lo merecía. Pero no iba a permitir que eso la detuviera.

-Bueno, yo quería el tuyo.

-Tal vez yo no quería que lo tuvieras.

-Ahora es demasiado tarde. Son llamadas de broma a las 3 a.m de aquí en adelante. Lo siento.

-Oh, ¿así es como sera?

-Sip. Es la única manera.

-¿La única manera de qué?

-De que pienses en mí a las 3 a.m.

-¿Y por qué quieres que piense en ti a las 3 a.m?

-Debido a que tus defensas estarán abajo y voy a ser capaz de entrar en tu cabeza con más facilidad.

-¿Por qué quieres estar en mi cabeza?

Una respuesta simplista se levantó rápidamente a la mente de Tobin, pero mientras la miro- de pie tan cerca de ella que podía contar cada pestaña y oler su aroma celestial- llego a estar tan consumida por Alex, que murió en sus labios. Parecía que estaba es este estado más a menudo que no, si ella estaba alrededor o no.

-Porque tu estas en la mía- dijo, poniéndose de pie. Al levantarse, Alex estiro el cuello para mirarla y Tobin no quería nada más que besarla. Cuando sus labios se abrieron un poquito, se preguntó si ella estaba pensando lo mismo-. Es lo justo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos largos y tensos segundos antes de que Alex riera nerviosamente y diera un paso atrás.

-Bueno, para que lo sepas, tendrás que lidiar con mamá si llegas a acabar con la cuenta de mi teléfono. No voy a aceptar la culpa de travesuras nocturnas.

-Hecho- dijo en voz baja, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos para mantenerlas fuera de ella; se moría de ganas de tocar sus suaves mejillas-. Hey, ¿Quieres venir conmigo al carnaval?

Tobin no tenía la intención de realmente ir al carnaval, eso había sido solo para el beneficio de su padre. Pero ahora que estaba aquí con Alex, no sabía de qué otra manera prolongar su tiempo con ella.

-Podríamos tomar las cámaras, por supuesto, en caso de que encontremos algunas fotos de personas realmente buenas para la clase.

Una sonrisa de complicidad curvo los bordes de la boca de Alex y sabía que podía ver a través del pretexto endeble.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando su respuesta.

Alex comenzó a asentir lentamente.

-El carnaval, ¿eh? Yo podría hacer eso-. El hecho de que Alex fuera con ella hizo que su corazón se disparara-. Ya sabes, ya que es para la escuela y todo eso.

Sus ojos brillaron diabólicamente, y Tobin casi rio.

-Dame cinco minutos para cambiarme, ¿sí?

Con eso, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Mientras la veía irse, quería detenerla, para decirle que se veía bien en lo que llevaba puesto, un conjunto que hizo a su pulso saltar a un ritmo más rápido. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada recordando lo largas que sus piernas se veían bajo el dobladillo irregular de sus pantalones cortos y lo grácil que era su cuello en el redondo cuello de su camiseta.

Menos de cinco minutos después, reapareció llevando sus vaqueros anchos usuales. Al menos no estaba usando un suéter que ocultaba su forma, sin embargo. Se había dejado la camiseta.

Mientras Alex deslizo sus pies en chanclas, Tobin estaba casi deseando que también se hubiera cambiado el top. El fino material verde menta de su camisa se aferraba firmemente a sus pechos, haciéndole sentirse tensa y dolorida en todos los lugares equivocados. A propósito, giro la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, manteniéndola abierta para ella.

-No voy a volver tarde, mamá- llamo ella mientras se ponía la correa de su bolso cruzado al cuerpo por la cabeza. Con una sonrisa rápida, paso a Tobin-. Está bien. Vámonos.

 

 

 

Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza forzada de su último par de interludios, se sorprendió gratamente de lo fácil que era estar con Alex. Había algo en ella que era emocionante y confortable. Atrayente y todavía calmante. Feroz y tranquila. La quería más de lo que nunca había querido a otra chica- física y emocionalmente- pero quería protegerla del mundo, desde el dolor, el daño y el corazón roto, al mismo tiempo. Había algo en ella que tiro de su corazón. Quería amarla y protegerla, como una flor rara y delicada. Como su fuera blanda y quebradiza. Tierna y preciosa. Frágil.

Cuando llegaron a la feria, que estaba situada en un gran aparcamiento al otro lado de la calle de la arena y el mar, Tobin puso su coche en el aparcamiento y apago el motor. Alex de inmediato se estiro por la manilla de la puerta.

-¡No!- ladro, acercándose a Alex como para detenerla. Alex volvió sus grandes ojos asombrados hacia ella, con los labios redondeados en una O de sorpresa. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó allí congelada, mirándola-. Espera. Tobin salió del coche y corrió hacia el lado de del pasajero, tirando de la palanca para abrir la puerta. Con un floreo, se inclinó por la cintura y se estiro por su mano. Era fría y pequeña en la suya, pero se agarre era fuerte cuando cerró sus dedos alrededor de los de Alex.

Alex se deslizo hacia afuera, pero todavía no dijo nada. Tobin estaba sonriendo ampliamente, sin embargo, cuando se enderezó en toda su estatura, más pequeña al lado de Tobin. Ella le sonrió. Tuvo la sensación de que ella quería reír. Y así lo hizo. No sabía por qué quería que supiera que ella podía ser una mujer caballeresca. Pero lo hacía.

Tobin aflojo el agarre de sus dedos, lo suficiente como para que si ella quería liberar los suyos, podría hacerlo fácilmente. Pero Tobin no la dejo ir. No del todo. Y no lo haría. No, a menos que ella quisiera que lo hiciera.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, la notó mirando a su alrededor, su expresión ligeramente temerosa, se detuvo bruscamente, tirando de ella por el suave control en su mano. Se volvió para mirarla.

-No me digas que nunca has estado en un carnaval.

Alex le sonrió.

-Está bien, no voy a decirte que nunca he estado en un carnaval.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si. Muy en serio. Me niego bajo amenaza de muerte a decirte que nunca he estado en un carnaval- bromeó.

-Sabelotodo- bromeó Tobin-. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Sí, ya se lo que quieres decir.

-¿Así que nunca te has subido a montañas rusas que son peligrosas en el mejor caso, comido comida que debería venir con una bolsa para vómito y una advertencia, o pagado demasiado por un animal de peluche barato?

Alex se rio, un sonido que recorrió su espalda como dedos bailantes.

-No, nunca he hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Pero haces que suenen tan atractivas, ¿Cómo podría ahora resistirme?

-No puedes. Es así de simple.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Alex, tirando de Tobin hacia delante-. ¡Muéstrame el carnaval!

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

El entusiasmo de Alex era contagioso. Tobin se encontró viendo todo a través de sus ojos y era increíble. Las luces nunca fueron más brillantes, los colores más vibrantes, los sonidos nunca habían sido más estimulantes, y los aromas te hacían agua la boca. De muchas maneras, Tobin sentía como si nunca antes hubiese ido tampoco a un carnaval, no realmente. Y no podía estar más feliz por experimentarlo con Alex por primera vez.

Después que compró las entradas, ellas pasearon por todo el carnaval una vez para verlo. En su segunda ronda, Tobin observo a Alex ver hacia un gigante peluche de oso polar que estaba colgando a lo largo del lado de una tienda de juegos. Resultaba ser el premio mayor de un juego de lanzar pelotas.

-¿Te gustaría probar suerte con una pelota rápida?- pregunto el sujeto joven mientras ellas pasaban.

Tobin miro hacia Alex y sus ojos estaban enormes con emoción. Ella tiro de Alex hasta detenerse enfrente del encargado con chaleco.

-Si. Dame seis pelotas- dijo Tobin, sacando el dinero de su billetera. El encargado amontono seis pelotas sobre el mostrador enfrente de Tobin-. ¿Cuánto por el oso polar?

-La pelota rápida por encima de 145 km gana el oso.

Aunque el fútbol era su deporte por elección, Tobin había jugado beisbol desde que estaba en tercer grado, así que conocía el pequeño orbe de cuero con costuras rojas. Tobin tomó una en su mano y la rodo alrededor de sus dedos.

Ella una vez había sido pitcher, normalmente se encontraba en campo corto, pero Tobin enfoco toda su atención en recordar la mecánica de ello. Repentinamente era muy importante para ella ganar el oso para Alex. Respirando hondo, empujo hacia atrás su brazo y dejo la pelota volar de sus dedos.

La lectura de los números amarillos del radar declararon que el picheo solo había sido de 125km por hora, no lo suficientemente rápido para el oso polar. Tobin apretó sus dientes y movió su hombro en tres grandes círculos antes de levantar otra pelota.

Lanzo. 125.

Tomando una tercera pelota, Tobin inhalo profundamente antes de enviarla a toda velocidad a la parte trasera de la tienda. Ella fue premiada cuando los números parpadearon mostrando 134.

-Acercándote- dijo el encargado.

Alex grito y aplaudió. Tobin no pudo evitar sonreír. Sus ojos brillaban felizmente y ella saltaba arriba y abajo emocionada. Era fácil ver que ella estaría emocionada sin importar que resultara, pero eso solo la hizo querer más ganar el oso.

Tobin se esforzó a través de las siguientes dos pelotas, consiguiendo estar muy cerca de la marca de los 145km por hora. Cuando alzó la última pelota arriba en el aire y la apretó contra su palma, se imaginó la pelota de beisbol viajando por el aire, un borrón blanco en la tenue luz de neón. Se imaginó a Alex saltando arriba y abajo, luego lanzando sus brazos con gran euforia alrededor de su cuello. Se imaginó al encargado disgustado desenganchando el gran oso polar y extendiéndoselo a Alex. Su corazón latiendo con satisfacción y determinación.

Con un rápido gruñido, Tobin tiro de su brazo hacia atrás y lanzo la pelota hacia delante. Cuando dejo sus dedos, supo que había lanzado su pelota más rápida. Su estómago se agito con satisfacción y sus labios se curvaron con placer mientras se giraba para ver a Alex. Ella no necesitaba ver la lectura del radar para saber que gano el oso; lo sentía en lo más profundo.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, la boca de Alex se abrió, sus ojos enormes mientras se giraba hacia ella. Todas las campanas y música, todas las personas de la feria y niños, todas las atracciones y alboroto desaparecieron mientras la miraba. Tobin no estaba consciente de nada más que el resplandor rojo de neón sobre sus suaves mejillas, el destello blanco de sus dientes en su pálido rostro, el parpadeo de las luces sobre sus ojos y la calidez que sentido esparcirse a través de su pecho.

Cuando Alex se lanzó contra ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, justo como ella la imagino haciéndolo, Tobin cerró sus ojos y la atrajo hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que lanzaría un millón de pelotas de beisbol miles de veces en un día si eso la mantenía en sus brazos.

Después de unos segundos, ella se movió para tomar el oso del encargado. Su rostro brillo con el simple placer del momento, por el oso y el carnaval. Tobin no pensó haber visto jamás a alguien disfrutar tanto algo mundano. En el fondo, ella sabía que nunca lo haría otra vez.

Ella abrazo el oso orgullosamente mientras hacían su camino a través del terreno lleno de gente. Tobin le compro un cono de helado y se arrepintió casi instantáneamente cuando descubrió que no conseguía quitar sus ojos fuera de la boca mientras comía. Cada vez que su lengua salía y lamia, Tobin sentía su cuerpo latir en respuesta. Casi se alegró cuando el bullicioso niño tropezó inesperadamente con Alex y golpeo el cono de su mano.

Por un momento, se sintió mal por ella mientras miraba abajo a la mancha rosa derritiéndose rápidamente en un charco sobre el pavimento caliente. E incluso aunque le torturaba verla comérselo, Tobin le habría comprado otro si eso la hacía feliz. Sin embargo, increíblemente para su sorpresa, Alex solo se rio y se encogió de hombros, lamiendo el helado de sus dedos.

-Vaya, fue bueno mientras duro- dijo ella casualmente-. ¿Qué te parece montarnos en la rueda de la fortuna?

Y solo así, ella lo había superado y seguido adelante hasta la siguiente cosa maravillosa. Tobin simplemente sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre impresionada por ella.

-¿Nada te molesta?

-Solo si lo permito- respondió ella intencionadamente, guiñando un ojo en su dirección-. Ahora, ¡Muévete! ¡Tenemos atracciones peligrosas que montar y comida chatarra que comer!

En su camino alrededor del carnaval hasta la rueda de la fortuna, pasaron un tráiler que vendía la típica variedad de comida de un carnaval: perro calientes, salchicha empanizada, aros de cebolla, palomitas de maíz, algodón de azúcar, y manzanas acarameladas. Alex se detuvo en seco y olio dramáticamente.

-Oh. Dios mío, ¿Qué es ese olor?

-Probablemente una mezcla de diez comidas diferentes siendo freídas. ¿Quieres probar algo?

Alex asintió y se giró en dirección al tráiler. Se metió en la fila y examino el menú en frente del tráiler mientras se movía hacia delante. Cuando fue su turno de ordenar, le dio otra sorpresa a Tobin.

-Probare todo.

La mujer pelirroja detrás de la ventana de cristal alzo sus cejas con duda. Tobin vio a Alex sonreír abiertamente a la mujer y asentir, como diciendo me escuchaste bien. Tobin se rio mientras la mujer escribía la orden de Alex, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras su lapicera se movía.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Una soda grande.

La mujer sacudió la cabeza otra vez, pero las esquinas de su boca subieron un poco como si estuviera evitando sonreír. Con habilidad, ella rasgo la hoja con la orden de la libreta y se la entregó a Alex para que la viera, mientras anunciaba el total. Alex no parpadeo, solo se estiro por su pequeña cartera cruzada a través de su cuerpo. Tobin agarro su muñeca para detenerla.

-¡Oh, no! Yo invito. Tengo que ver esto- bromeó ella, entregándole a la cajera algunos billetes.

Alex simplemente le sonrió y se giró de regreso al tráiler. En menos de dos minutos, Tobin estaba ayudándola a cargar una bandeja de comida a las mesas de picnic colocadas para que las personas comieran. Mientras ellas extendían el festín, Tobin no pudo reírse otra vez.

-De ninguna manera vas a poder comerte la cuarta parte de todo esto.

Alex camino hacia el asiento de la banqueta y se sentó, desplegando un servilleta y colocándola como un babero. Luego ella procedió a subir las mangas que no llevaba y alzar su barbilla confiadamente a Tobin.

-Obsérvame.

Y así hizo. Tobin la observo y se rio con ella mientras diezmaba el perro caliente, mascaba su salchicha empanizada, mordisqueaba los aros de cebolla, y metía piezas de palomitas de maíz en su boca.

-¿Quieres un bocado?- pregunto ella en algún punto, extendiendo la mitad de la salchicha empanizada a Tobin.

Tobin estaba perfectamente feliz con verla comer, pero algo sobre probar el lugar donde su boca acababa de estar la hizo asentir. Lentamente, Alex llevo la salchicha empanizada a sus labios y Tobin dio un mordisco.

Mientras masticaba. Ella pensó que era la mejor salchicha empanizada que había probado, solo con que pudiera probar completamente la dulzura de su boca persistiendo sobre la comida. Pero entonces dejo de saborear lo que estaba masticando, enfocándose solamente en Alex, quien la estaba observando comer.

Los brillantes ojos azules estaban casi eclipsados por sus pupilas dilatadas. Sin reservas, ella observo su boca. Tobin tuvo que contener conscientemente un gemido cuando su lengua se deslizo fuera para lamer sus labios. Cuando ella se estiro hacia delante, Tobin dejo de masticar y contuvo el aliento. Con un dedo, ella limpio la esquina de su boca, alejando su dedo manchado de amarillo.

-Mostaza- murmuro ella, metiendo el dedo en su boca. Tobin observo mientras ella chupaba su dedo, su libido se fue a las nubes en respuesta del insalubre pero aun así erótico gesto. Cuando Alex levanto los ojos hacia ella, el calor en ellos ardió por todo su cuerpo hasta los pies, haciendo difícil terminar de masticar y tragar la comida que suponía estaba comiendo.

Dejo sus ojos fijos en los de ella por varios minutos antes de hablar.

-Bueno, ¿o no?- pregunto Alex con voz ronca.

-Delicioso- grazno Tobin, casi derrotada con la urgencia de arrasar con su boca, deslizar su lengua dentro y probar un bocado mucho más embriagador.

-Bueno, miren, miren- una voz aguda hablo, entrometiéndose una vez más en una escena intima-. La escuela debe ser muy demandante para algunas personas. Tu seguramente estas gastando mucho tiempo “ayudándola”, Tobin. Espero no mires a todas tus amigas de esa manera.


	15. Chapter 15

Tobin se giró y lanzo una glacial mirada a Christen, que se había acercado por su derecha. Ella estaba con Ashlyn.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada. La tensión se construyó rápidamente, pero Ashlyn intervino con humor para aliviar al menos una pequeña parte de ella.

-Ella no parece mirarme de esa manera, pero debería totalmente. Este cuerpo está hecho de puro marfil caliente- bromeo Ashlyn, frotándose una mano juguetonamente sobre el pecho. Su intento de reducir el escozor de las palabras de Christen era evidente y marginalmente efectivo.

-Las únicas personas que te consideran caliente, Ashlyn, son los visualmente incapacitados y las visualmente desesperadas- bromeo Tobin a cambio, agradecida por la interjección rápida de su amiga.

-No creo que nos hayamos conocido- declaro Ashlyn, ignorando a Tobin en favor de Alex. La apreciación en sus ojos era fácil de ver y no pasó desapercibida de Christen. O de Tobin. Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para no abofetear cruelmente a su amiga cuando le guiño un ojo con coquetería a Alex-. Ashlyn Harris.

Con una sonrisa tan ligera y natural como siempre, Alex se limpió la mano en una servilleta de repuesto y la sostuvo hacia Ashlyn.

-Alex Morgan. Es un placer.

Ashlyn sonrió maliciosamente.

-El placer es todo mío.

Tobin se erizó. Ella sintió sus labios apretarse en una fina línea y quería decirle a Ashlyn y Christen que se perdieran, pero se mordió la lengua. No quería cortar a Alex con una pantalla ridículamente juvenil de celos. No podía reclamarla, después de todo, no tenía derecho sobre ella. Y Tobin estaba muy segura de que es lo que más le molestaba, que Alex no fuera suya y solo suya.

-Voy a enfermar- susurro Christen en voz baja.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Alex, genuinamente desconcertada-. Quiero decir, debe ser porque soy nueva, porque no puedo imaginar a nadie siendo distraído de una cita tan bonita como tú.

La boca de Tobin realmente se abrió en shock. Como Alex podía ser tan amable, atenta y cortes con alguien tan abiertamente desagradable como Christen, estaba más allá de ella.

Christen frunció el ceño. Tobin estaba segura de que ella no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar a la benevolencia de Alex. Después de varios segundos de reflexión en silencio, debió haber decidido que Alex estaba planeando algo. Christen entrecerró los ojos hacia Alex y luego tomo a una sonriente Ashlyn por el brazo y se la llevo.

Imperturbable, Alex reanudo la destrucción de su banquete. Tobin no fue tan rápido para recuperarse. Estaba mirándola, con la boca abierta, completamente asombrada por su naturaleza amable. Después de un par de minutos, Alex la miro.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- pregunto ella, pasándose el dorso de la mano sobre la boca y ambas mejillas.

-No, no tienes nada en la cara- le aseguro Tobin suavemente.

-¿Entonces qué?

-No se… pensaba… que eres increíble. Es todo.

Una mancha de color rosa pálido se arrastró hasta las mejillas de Alex. Bajo los ojos con una sonrisa tímida curvando sus labios, pero no dijo nada. En su lugar, volvió su atención de nuevo a los postres. Tobin la miro mientras ella hacia un trabajo rápido en la manzana acaramelada, devorando la cascara revestida de dulce y dejando atrás la mayor parte de la blanca carnosidad de la manzana debajo de ella.

Con un ruido sordo, Alex tiró del resto de la fruta en su pila de basura y luego lo arrugo todo junto y salió a tirarlo a la basura. Regreso desempolvando sus manos. Se detuvo en el borde de la mesa, recogió su oso y agarró su bastón de algodón de azúcar, empujando hacia abajo la envoltura de plástico que lo cubría.

-¿Rueda de la fortuna?- preguntó ella, arrancando una tira larga de algodón de color rosa y metiéndola en su boca.

Tobin sonrió. Ella sonrió.

-Tienes que amar a una mujer que puede comer como tú lo haces y todavía verse bien.

Alex guiño un ojo y se frotó el todavía vientre plano.

-Estoy en entrenamiento.

-¿Para qué?

-Antes de que muera, quiero ganar un concurso de comer perros calientes.

Tobin sabía que debería reírse, no porque fuera completamente ridículo, sino porque estaba más que seria. Pero no podía. No cuando Alex mencionaba morir, no importa cuán casualmente. Si alguien más hubiera hecho tal declaración, no habría pensado nada de eso, pero con Alex, parecía estar hipersensible al tema de su fallecimiento, sin importar lo lejos que pudiera estar.

-Creo que estas bien en tu camino a convertirte en una campeona comelona- bromeó, esperando que su sonrisa e intento de frivolidad hubieran ocultado adecuadamente sus emociones turbulentas.

Tobin se puso de pie, y ella y Alex comenzaron a dirigirse lentamente a través de la multitud hacia la rueda de la fortuna. Por el rabillo del ojo, la vio pellizcar matas de azúcar aireada entre sus dedos y luego pegarlas en su boca, al tiempo que abrazaba a su oso polar y curiosamente mirando a la gente alrededor de ella. Se preguntaba que podría estar pensando. Parecía que siempre estaba en pensamientos profundos y significativos, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente que ella conocía. Claro, ella había tenido problemas en su vida que la mayoría de las personas no había querido.

-Estaba tan enferma durante la quimioterapia que jure que cuando sintiera ganas de comer de nuevo, comería todo lo que cayera en mis manos- comenzó a decir en voz baja.

Tobin tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella un poco para escuchar sus palabras. El ambiente ruidoso del carnaval lleno de gente amenazaba con tragárselas-. Una de las primeras cosas que comí cuando me empecé a sentir mejor fue un perro caliente. Empecé con uno y me supo tan bien que termine comiendo siete-. Tobin miraba mientras ella arrancaba otro pedazo de algodón de azúcar y lo sostuvo en alto para su inspección antes de sacar la lengua y capturar el borde para arrastrarlo hacia su boca-. Ese fue el día que decidí vivir cada minuto de cada día como si pudiera ser el último.

Su sentimiento colgaba entre ellas como una niebla oscura y deprimente. No era lo que había dicho, sino lo que no había dicho. Ella iba a vivir cada minuto de cada día como si fuera el último porque podía, de hecho, muy bien serlo. Eso es lo que quería decir. Esas palabras no dichas calaron e hirieron sus dedos helados alrededor del corazón de Tobin y apretaron.

Como si sintiera la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado, Alex volvió su mirada a Tobin y guiño un ojo juguetonamente.

-Una carrera hasta la rueda de la fortuna.

Le tomo un momento a Tobin cambiar de marcha y enfocarse en lo que ella había dicho.

-No hago carreras con una persona que se comió la mitad de su peso corporal en comida frita.

-Aww- dijo Alex, peligro escrito en toda su hermosa cara-. No me di cuenta que eras un gatito asustadizo. Puedo ir un poco lento si eso te hace sentir mejor- bromeo.

-Oh-oh-oh, así que va a ser así, ¿eh?- dijo Tobin, lanzándose a por Alex. Rápidamente, ella se alejó corriendo, justo fuera de su alcance-. No está mal- admitió Tobin. Alex era muy ágil, incluso cuando se rellenaba con comida de carnaval y cargaba un oso polar.

-Yo hago todo bien por misma-. Rio-. ¿Compites conmigo?-. Los ojos de Alex brillaron. Tobin vio su lengua escaparse en la esquina de su boca. Ella quería besarla tanto que casi perdió la cuenta regresiva-. ¡Preparados, listos, fuera!

Alex despego hacia la rueda de la fortuna, esquivando a los niños y adultos, cochecitos y animales de peluche con una agilidad que desmentía la comida enorme que acababa de comerse. Tobin habría sido feliz de sentarse y mirar sus payasadas. Se encontró a si misma quedándose atrás a propósito, sonriendo y riendo todo el camino hasta el paseo.

Alex llego primero, claro, con Tobin no muy atrás. Ella la vio levantar un brazo por encima de la cabeza y bailar ligeramente de un pie a otro. La oyó decir con brusquedad

-¡Hey, Tobin! ¡Lo hice!

Tobin se rio.

-¿Eso me hace Apolo? Porque podría totalmente vivir con abdominales como esos.

Alex se calmó, arqueando una ceja.

-Ya tienes abdominales como esos.

Tobin sintió una sonrisa tonta tirar de sus labios. Ella obviamente había tomado nota de su cuerpo en la playa. Siempre había estado satisfecha con su físico; piernas y brazos firmes y abdomen marcado, pero nunca le había importado tanto que alguien más estuviera igualmente complacida por ello. Hasta Alex, eso es. Su comentario la hizo ridículamente feliz por alguna razón.

Tobin cerró la brecha entre ellas, sin detenerse hasta que estuvo a menos treinta centímetros de ella. Estaba un poco sin aliento, pero sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus ojos brillaban con vida y vitalidad. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de excavar en su cabello. Sus labios se estremecieron con el deseo de ser presionados con los de ella. Su cuerpo le dolía al sentir el calor del suyo. Pero mantuvo su distancia, en su lugar inclinando la cabeza para arrancar un bocado de su algodón de azúcar.

-Hey- dijo Alex, tirando el palo recubierto de caramelo de su boca-. Labios fuera de mi botín.

-Perdí. Lo menos que puedes hacer es compartir tu algodón de azúcar.

Frunció los labios como si estuviera considerando su lógica.

-No soy nada si no una chica justa- dijo ella, volviendo la nube de azúcar a su antigua posición cerca de su cara.

Los ojos de Alex cayeron en la boca de Tobin y se quedaron allí. Tobin sintió el calor correr hacia sus labios, como si realmente pudiera sentir su mirada sobre ellos como un contacto físico. Lentamente, abrió su boca y le arrancó un pedazo de pelusa con su lengua, tirándola lentamente hacia adentro. Se disolvió en un charco de dulzura que todavía no era rival para el recordado sabor de la boca de Alex.

Alex lamio sus labios mientras la miraba. Tobin sofoco un gemido, deseando poder tirar su lengua dentro de su boca en ese mismo momento.

-¿Están en la fila?

Un hombre con dos niños pequeños se habían detenido detrás de Tobin y asomándose sobre sus hombros. Tobin miro del hombre hacia Alex, y sonrió.

-Sí, estamos en la fila.

Extendiendo la mano, tomo el algodón de azúcar de la mano de Alex entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y tiro de ella hacia adelante, en la corta fila delante de la rueda de la fortuna.


	16. Chapter 16

La fila se movió rápidamente, mucho más rápido de lo que a Tobin le gustaba. Alex había dejado su mano en la suya y Tobin podía pasar toda la noche sosteniéndola. En su silencio, ella estaba completamente enfocada en la sensación de su pequeña mano en la suya: lo tibia que estaba, lo suave que era, como la electricidad parecía brincar y subir por su brazo, incluso con un contacto tan inocente.

Ella se ofreció a sostener el oso polar. Alex no dejo que lo tocara. Ambas se rieron.

El resto del tiempo, Tobin miró a Alex por el rabillo del ojo. Ella miro alrededor ocasionalmente para ver lo que ella estaba viendo, pero la mayor parte, no podía dejar de verla. Alex miraba a la gente a su alrededor. Parecía curiosa y fascinada. Al mismo tiempo un grupo de fans carnavalescos bajó de la rueda de la fortuna, y ella sonrió con lo que parecía anticipación y apretó su mano emocionada. Su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez que lo hacía.

Cuando fue su turno, Tobin tomó el oso polar y la ayudo a subir al pequeño carro. Se sentó junto a ella, situando al animal al otro lado.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

Ella casi zumbaba de la emoción. Alex la miro a los ojos. Levantó su mirada hacia ella antes de que asintiera y sonriera. Por un momento, Tobin se preguntó si ella estaba lista para algo más, algo como ella, pero rápidamente se giró y el momento se fue. Tobin no estaba completamente segura de sí se lo había imaginado solo porque la deseaba tanto, la quería tanto.

Cuando las ruedas empezaron a girar y hacían su camino a la cima, después de detener su rutina para que los nuevos pasajeros reemplazaran a los viejos, Tobin se sentó a mirar a Alex. Ella estaba inclinada hacia adelante, mirando al suelo. El viento levantaba su cabello y esparcía su deliciosa esencia por todo su rostro. Cuando Tobin se acomodó el carro se tambaleo, meciéndose amenazadoramente. Con un gritito, Alex se inclinó hacia atrás, aplastándose contra el carro. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos cuando se giró hacia Tobin. Ella se dio cuenta de que la había asustado.

-Lo siento. No lo hice a propósito.

Lentamente, los labios de Alex se convirtieron en una sonrisa.

-Hazlo de nuevo- dijo ella, cuidadosamente inclinándose hacia adelante una vez más.

Sonriéndole a su valentía, Tobin se inclinó rápidamente hacia atrás, y luego adelante, haciendo que su carro de nuevo se meciera. Alex medio grito, medio se rio, claramente emocionada. Tobin sintió el sonido en su pecho como un organismo vivo.

Cuando la rueda de la fortuna había subido a todos sus pasajeros, empezó un suave movimiento circular, levantándolos del suelo y luego bajándolos. Alex se inclinó hacia adelante y miro a todo, se dio cuenta de todo. Tobin estaba sentada hacia atrás, su brazo cruzaba el asiento detrás de ella, e ignoro todo para ver solo a Alex.

Ella le pregunto cosas ocasionalmente, pero de otra manera permaneció callada mientras asimilaba todo. Tobin estaba hipnotizada por ella, un estado en el que se encontraba más y más seguido. Cuando el ferris los llevo en su tercer ascenso, Alex se inclinó atrás en su asiento, su cuerpo encajaba en el hueco de sus brazos como si estuvieran diseñados para hacer eso. Tobin acalló la urgencia de envolver su brazo alrededor de Alex y jalarla más cerca. Ella retuvo su respiración cuando Alex suspiro e inclino su cabeza contra su hombro, mirando hacia el claro cielo nocturno.

-Nunca he visto una noche más hermosa- dijo ella.

Tobin tuvo que trabajar duro en alejar sus ojos de Alex, pero lo hizo, mirando arriba a lo que la había impresionado tanto.

Al principio, la noche parecía exactamente igual como lo hacía cualquier otra noche: oscura con estrellas, como ella se había imaginado la noche en cualquier parte del mundo. Antes de que regresara su atención a Alex, ella trato de ver la vista tan ampliamente como ella la miraba, ver lo que ella estaba viendo. Fue entonces cuando Tobin se dio cuenta que el cielo no solo estaba oscuro: era de color del terciopelo azul oscuro, rico y lujoso. Las estrellas brillaban como muchos diamantes brillantes y la luna perfectamente redonda colgaba en medio como un medallón brillante plateado. Era la misma noche que había visto toda su vida, pero esta noche le quitaba la respiración.

Cuando Tobin finalmente miró de nuevo a Alex, ella estaba viéndola esta vez. Sus ojos brillaban más que la luna y una dulce sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

Tobin abrió su boca para hablar, pero no salieron las palabras. Ella estaba impresionada de Alex: su belleza, su visión y su increíble alma.

Ella nunca había experimentado anteriormente a otra persona. Pero ella experimentaba a Alex. Sentía como si su presencia fueran dedos transparentes que la envolvían de calor, envolviéndose alrededor de su corazón como un capullo. Ella sabía que nunca sería lo mismo sin Alex. El cabello de Alex estaba contra su camisa y ella asintió.

-Lo sé- dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Tobin sabía que ella probablemente se estaba refiriendo al cielo (como ¡Lo sé, es lindo!) pero ella no podía evitar preguntarse si tenía el corazón en la mano y si Alex sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Incluso si ese era el caso, no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sabía que su vida nunca estaría completa, que incluso nunca se sentiría de nuevo completa si tenía que vivir sin Alex. Ella giro su rostro hacia el cielo y la mente de Tobin daba vueltas mientras la rueda de la fortuna iba hacia el suelo.

¿Cómo puedo sentirme así por alguien que acabo de conocer? Esto no puede ser real. Estoy en la preparatoria, ¡por el amor de Dios! Además, no tengo lugar para ella. Ella no encaja en mi vida, en mi futuro. Pero incluso cuando los pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, Tobin sabía que nada importaba. Lo sentía muy profundo. Alex era un cambio. Ella era su cambio. Varios minutos después, Tobin estaba callada moviendo la barra de metal que la sostenía con seguridad en el carro y ayudo a Alex a llegar al suelo. Ella parecía más pacífica en contraste con el tumultuoso mar de emociones que corría dentro de ella. Tobin se encontró arrastrado a ella, al igual que la primera vez que la vio en el parque hace varios meses. Había un brillo dentro de Alex que compartía su luz en los rincones oscuros del alma de Tobin, que iluminaba el pálido futuro que su padre le había planeado. Tobin reconoció lo que ella le hacía sentir. Esperanza. Alex le daba esperanza.

-Ahí estas-. Escucho Tobin decir una voz profunda a su izquierda de la rueda de la fortuna. Ella probablemente no lo hubiera pensado una vez más, creyendo que el chico le hablaba a alguien más, si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que Alex se detuvo. Cuando se giró para verla, ella estaba congelada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tobin. Cuando ella no respondió, ella siguió con sus ojos al chico que estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de donde ellas estaban. Él estaba sonriendo y a Tobin le cayó mal instantáneamente.

-¿Servando?

-¡Hola bebé!- dijo él familiarmente, abriendo los brazos como si ella fuera a correr directo a ellos.

El corazón de Tobin cayó a sus pies cuando Alex dejo su lado y camino directamente al abrazo de Servando. No le pasó desapercibido a Tobin que ella no corrió o que ella parecía rígida a su lado. No alivio el dolor en el pecho cuando ella se alejó rápido. Ella solo miro al chico: alto y moreno sonreírle a la chica más perfecta del mundo, a la chica de la que Tobin estaba segura de que se había enamorado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tu mama dijo que habías venido al carnaval con una amiga de la escuela a tomar algunas fotos- dijo Servando, llevando un mechón de cabello de Alex detrás de su oreja. El corazón de Tobin se apretó por la intimidad del gesto.

-No, me refiero a, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, en Middleburg?

La sonrisa de Servando se amplió.

-Decidí ir a la Universidad de Florida para poder estar más cerca de ti.

Incluso cuando ella sentía que era una intrusa en una íntima reunión. Tobin no podía moverse. Se sentía como si estuviera parada en la bahía viendo que su más grande tesoro era arrebatado por el mar. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

-Pero dijiste…

-Se lo que dije, bebé- interrumpió Servando, frotando sus manos arriba y abajo por los brazos de Alex-. Pero estaba equivocado. Te extraño. Quiero estar contigo.

El corazón de Tobin dejó de latir por un segundo cuando Alex volvió su cabeza y la miró por encima de su hombro. Fue entonces cuando Servando la reconoció, casi como si Tobin ni siquiera hubiera sido registrada como un bache en el radar hasta ese mismo momento.

-Este debe ser tu amiga- dijo Servando, extendiendo su mano hacia Tobin y parándose hacia adelante mientras ponía su otro brazo casualmente (y posesivamente, pensó Tobin) alrededor de los hombros de Alex-. Servando Carrasco. Un placer conocerte.

Con una sonrisa que sabía que estaba apretada y forzada, Tobin deslizo su mano en la del chico y la sacudió brevemente.

-Tobin Heath- dijo ella bruscamente, dando un paso atrás cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Tobin sabía que la postura probablemente parecía confrontacional, pero no le importaba. A ella no le importaba lo que este Servando pensara de ella; ella solo quería estar con Alex.

-Así que eres una de esos artistas como Alex, ¿verdad? ¿También estas en fotografía?- el tono condescendiente de Servando no le pasó desapercibido a Tobin, y ella soltó:

-Sip.

Servando frunció el ceño mientras miraba de Tobin a Alex una y otra vez.

-¿Dónde está tu cámara?

Tobin miro a su pecho, que estaba libre de la cámara que debería estar colgando ahí de su cordón negro. Miró a Alex y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, ellos brillaron con travesura. Ella sabía que su risa saldría de sus labios. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, cayó sobre ella como una marea tibia, y Tobin también se rio.

-Ups- fue todo lo que ella dijo, su sonrisa dejaba saber que la intimidad dentro de su broma, lo que habían compartido no estaba solo en su cabeza. Ella también los disfrutó, y ella no se había dado cuenta que habían dejado sus cámaras en el coche de Tobin.

Tobin nunca olvidaría ese momento. Era el momento cuando se dio cuenta que lucharía a muerte por ella. Desafortunadamente, su euforia vivió poco. El oportunista que Tobin sospechaba que era Servando brincó para tener una oportunidad de tener a Alex sola.

-Bueno, como ambas olvidaron sus cámaras, no te molesta que lleve a Alex a casa ahora, ¿verdad?

Para Tobin, la sonrisa de Servando parecía una mueca como la de un tiburón, pero era muy poco lo que se podía hacer para alejarlo. Ella no podía discutir su lógica sin admitir algunos de los sentimientos más que amistosos hacia Alex. Y ella no podía hacerlo hasta que tuviera más tiempo con ella, tiempo para convencerla de que ellas debían estar juntas. Así que Tobin hizo lo que ella podía hacer… darse por vencida con elegancia. Por el momento.

-Cualquier cosa que Alex quiera hacer está bien para mí.

Tobin pensó que ella podía ver la culpa en el rostro de Alex, pero no podía estar segura. Si solo fue un flash, rápidamente fue transformado en serenidad. Ella también parecía como si quisiera decir algo, pero Tobin de nuevo se preguntó si solo lo imagino porque quería verlo.

Finalmente, después de unos tensos segundos, los labios de Alex se curvaron y asintió, primero a Tobin y luego a Servando. Él sonrió como el gato que se comió al canario. Tobin esperaba que se atragantara con las plumas.

-Estoy estacionado por aquí- dijo Servando, apuntando a la dirección opuesta de donde Tobin estaba estacionada. Él movió su cabeza de forma cortante hacia Tobin-. Nos vemos por ahí.

Tobin asintió una vez y miro mientras Servando guiaba a Alex lejos de ella.

-Nos vemos mañana, Tobin- prometió Alex, sonriendo tímidamente hacia ella-. Gracias por traerme esta noche-. Sus ojos parecían gritarle que ella se refería a mucho más, pero esa solo era una cosa más de la que Tobin no podía estar segura que no se estuviese imaginando.

Ellos solo habían caminado unos metros cuando Alex volteo a mirar a Tobin y volvió a sonreír. Su corazón se rompió y derritió al mismo tiempo, dejándola sintiéndose insatisfecha y… perdida. Se quedó mirándolos irse hasta que se perdieron de vista.


	17. Chapter 17

Tobin nunca antes había esperado tanto la escuela, y mucho menos un lunes. Y, sin embargo, en esta mañana, en realidad estaba emocionada. Pero no era realmente la escuela la que estaba anhelando, era a Alex. Estaba ansiosa por volver a verla. Sin el imbécil.

No fue sino hasta que estaba cruzando la esquina para hacer su camino hacia su casillero que a Tobin se le ocurrió recordar a Christen. Normalmente ella estaría allí esperándola. Pero habían terminado el viernes. Desde entonces, a excepción de cuando ella le había hecho imposible ignorarla, no le había dado un segundo pensamiento. Hasta ahora.

Estaba aliviada de encontrar solo a Ashlyn parada en su casillero. Sus casilleros estaban a solo tres de distancia, pero Ashlyn no estaba en el suyo; estaba en el de Tobin. Con un suspiro, Tobin continúo acercándose. Por lo menos ella está sola, pensó. ¡Gracias a Dios!

Tobin sintió sus cejas fruncirse cuando recordó la flagrante apreciación de Ashlyn hacia Alex. Fue suficiente para enfriar su estado de ánimo, pero solo mínimamente.

-¡Detalles, amiga! Quiero detalles- dijo Ashlyn con una sonrisa lasciva cuando Tobin se detuvo frente a ella.

-No sé de qué estas hablando- replico Tobin, ignorando a Ashlyn para rodearla y trabajar en la combinación de su cerradura.

-¡No te pongas toda criptica conmigo ahora, Heath! Sabes que estoy hablando de esa chica nueva, Alex. Amigo, si no la vas a usar, dame una oportunidad con ella. Apuesto a que ella…

Antes de que Ashlyn pudiera incluso terminar la degradante frase. Tobin tenía sus dedos curvados en el cuello de su camisa y la estaba arrastrando hacia arriba contra los casilleros.

-Cierra la boca, Ashlyn. Eres mi amiga, pero ahora mismo no estoy sintiéndome muy amigable que digamos.

Tobin no se dio cuenta de lo excesivamente furiosa que estaba hasta que su amiga se echó a reír.

-¡Maldición!-. Fue todo lo que Ashlyn dijo mientras observaba a Tobin con una sorprendida pero sobresaltada expresión en su rostro-. Nunca te había visto así, mujer. Si querías que desistiera, todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo.

-Esta soy yo pidiéndolo- gruñó Tobin. Ashlyn levanto las manos en señal de rendición, y Tobin soltó su agarre. Cuando Tobin miró al rostro de su aturdida amiga, suspiro, reconociendo su reacción exagerada-. Lo siento- dijo, dando un paso atrás y pasando una mano por su rostro.

Ashlyn volvió a reír, enderezando su camisa.

-Siempre tuviste una habilidad con las palabras-. Tobin la fulminó con la mirada, pero Ashlyn, la eterna bromista imperturbable, le presto poca atención. Recuperándose rápidamente, Ashlyn juguetonamente golpeo a Tobin en el brazo y bailo un circulo a su alrededor-. No vas a empezar a escribir “Tobin ama a Alex” por todas partes en tus libretas, ¿verdad? ¿Hacerte un tatuaje con su nombre en un corazón? ¿Cantarle una canción y publicarla en YouTube? Ashlyn se detuvo, puso una mano dramáticamente sobre su corazón, y comenzó a cantar en un falsete increíblemente ofensivo. Ella canturreo algo acerca de las luces guiándola a ella a casa y tratando de arreglarla. Cuanto más brincaba alrededor cantando, haciendo un espectáculo, más atención y extrañas miradas atraía. Tobin contuvo una sonrisa hasta que no pudo contenerla más, finalmente riendo abiertamente. Le rogó a Ashlyn que se detuviera, un suplica con la que afortunadamente accedió.

-Eso fue casi doloroso, amigo.

-Sabes que canto como un ángel. No seas envidiosa- bromeo Ashlyn mientras se volteaba para girar la perilla en la cerradura de combinación.

Cuando abrió la puerta, dos libros y un montón de papeles cayeron. Tobin se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. No tenía idea de cómo Ashlyn lograba mantener sus calificaciones altas con lo desorganizada que era. Tobin dudaba de que pudiera siquiera encontrar algunos de sus libros, y mucho menos llevarlos a casa para estudiar a terminar su tarea. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo hacía.

Tobin recupero sus propios libros para el primer periodo y cerro su casillero, volteándose hacia Ashlyn justo cuando ella estaba metiendo anárquicamente los libros y papeles caídos de nuevo en su casillero.

-Entonces- comenzó Tobin en tono familiar-, ¿sin Christen?

Ashlyn soltó una carcajada y le lanzo una mirada de soslayo a Tobin.

-No estas celosa, ¿verdad?

Tobin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por favor.

-Eso es lo que ella dijo- bromeo Ashlyn, resoplando con diversión.

-Sí, claro. “Por favor detente” tal vez.

-Más bien como “Por favor Dios, no dejes que ese sea Tobin”.

Tobin sonrió.

-¿Qué paso? ¿En serio?

-Sabes que no puedo ser domada.

-Vamos, Ash. En serio, ¿Qué paso?

Ashlyn se encogió de hombros, incomoda.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no sé cómo la aguantaste todo el tiempo que lo hiciste. ¡Esa chica es una psicópata!

-Nah, solo es de alto mantenimiento.

-Tobin, en serio, me rasguño. ¡Duro! Mira esto-. Ashlyn halo tiro hacia abajo y hacia un lado el cuello de la camisa, dejando al descubierto tres largos tajos a través de su clavícula-. ¡Esa anormal tiene garras, amigo!

Tobin se echó a reír.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Nada que no le gustara antes.

Tobin se rio a carcajadas.

-Es mi maldición. Una vez que están conmigo, cualquier otra persona es solo…

-¡Cállate, idiota!- refunfuño Ashlyn alegremente, golpeando con el codo las costillas de Tobin-. Yo las hago ronronear.

-Esas no son las marcas de alguien que estuviera ronroneando. Siseando tal vez, pero no ronroneando.

-Eh, con Christen, a veces es difícil notar la diferencia- declaro Ashlyn, despreocupada.

-Buen punto.

-Sin embargo, tu bonita cabecita no necesita preocuparse por eso. Ella volverá. Confía en mí.

Tobin puso los ojos en blanco otra vez. Ashlyn probablemente tenía razón; Christen tenía una necesidad patológica de perseguir lo que no obtenía fácilmente y, en cierto modo, Ashlyn era inalcanzable. Tobin suponía que era por eso que ella siempre había sido capaz de mantener su atención. Aunque en un punto ella había pensado que la amaba, desde que conoció a Alex, se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos por ella habían sido indiferentes en el mejor de los casos. Había una muy buena posibilidad de que Christen lo supiera, alimentando su fascinación por ella.

Sin querer pensar más en Christen, Tobin se despidió de su amiga y se dirigió a la primera clase del día. Sabía que iba a estar contando los minutos hasta química, hasta que pudiera ver de nuevo a Alex.

En el momento en que toco laboratorio de Química, el estado de ánimo de Tobin era mucho más taciturno. No se había sentido como ella misma después de unos diez minutos en el primer periodo. Rápidamente había descubierto que todo en lo que podía pensar era en Alex. Lo único que podía hacer era contar los minutos hasta que llegara verla. Podría haberse pateado a si misma por no averiguar más acerca de sus clases y donde estaba su casillero, cualquier cosa que le diera información suficiente para “encontrarse casualmente con ella” más a menudo. La palabra acosadora le vino a la mente, pero la empujo sin piedad a un lado. Llegando a la conclusión de que ella no era una acosadora.

Sin embargo, el tiempo solo llegaría tan rápido, por lo que estaba prácticamente jadeando para el momento en que entro alegremente en el laboratorio. Estaba un total de tres minutos antes, lo que era unos cinco minutos antes de su tiempo habitual de llegada, que normalmente era “tarde”. Tobin se sentó y saco su libro de su mochila, hojeándolo hasta abrirlo en una página al azar, así tendría algo en lo que fingir interés hasta que ella llegara.

Sonó el timbre y no había ni rastro de Alex. Tobin se sentía irritable, vulnerable y profundamente decepcionada.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Tobin? ¿Ella tuvo que cambiar de clase para que dejaras de acosarla?

Tobin levanto los ojos el tiempo suficiente para darle a Christen una mirada fulminante.

-Cállate, Christen. No estoy acosando a nadie- murmuró con irritación.

-Podrías haberme engañado. Parece que apareces en cualquier lugar en el que ella esta. ¿No es esa la definición de acoso?

Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez. Tobin miró ferozmente hacia arriba una vez más, sus helados ojos trabándose con los encendidos de Christen.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Christen- advirtió Tobin con una voz mortalmente calmada.

La advertencia no se perdió en Christen. Con un resoplido, se volteo en su asiento y procedió a ignorarla por el resto de la clase. Desafortunadamente, eso solo le proporciono a Tobin una distracción menos de languidecer por la curiosamente ausente Alex.

Su estado de ánimo se desplomo después de eso. Tobin pensó en saltarse el almuerzo. Si Alex estaba ausente, no había posibilidad alguna de verla en el almuerzo y no tenía ningún interés en participar en las prácticas sociales de la cafetería. Por otro lado, también se dio cuenta de que su alborotador grupo del almuerzo era su mejor oportunidad para encontrar distracción, por lo que fue. Resulto ser bastante indoloro; sus amigos eran muy entretenidos, incluso para alguien en su actual estado de ánimo. Le proporcionaron una distracción suficiente hasta que solo la campana. Luego estaba de nuevo en su estado de ánimo melancólico.

Tobin saco su teléfono para escribirle un mensaje de texto a Alex al menos una docena de veces, cada vez convenciéndose más a si misma de no hacerlo. En primer lugar, no sabía bajo que pretexto podría siquiera contactarla. En segundo lugar, no tenía idea de cómo se sentiría Alex acerca de ella enviándole mensajes de texto. Ella sabía que el proyecto era una preocupación para Alex, pero también acababan de conocerse. ¿Y si ella pensaba que era demasiado pronto? ¿O demasiado rápido?

Para el cuarto periodo, Tobin encontró que sus preocupaciones habían quedado en segundo plano frente a su necesidad de saber de Alex. Se dio por vencida y le envió un mensaje de texto, uno tan casual como pudo en su estado cada vez más desesperada.

**¿Saltando las clases?**

Se quedó mirando la brillante pantalla de su teléfono, a esas tres palabras, por el resto del cuarto periodo. Nunca recibió una respuesta. Durante el quinto periodo, Tobin estaba segura de que debía haber comprobado su teléfono por lo menos unas cuarenta veces, tal vez más, todo para nada. La pantalla solo contenía sus tres palabras. Sin respuesta. Sin una palabra de Alex.

En su camino al sexto periodo, Tobin se debatía sobre saltarse la clase de fotografía para ir a casa de Alex, pero, ¿Qué si Servando estaba allí? ¿Y si ella estaba faltando a la escuela para estar con él? Cuanto más se acercaba a la clase y más tiempo su teléfono seguía en silencio, mas sombrío se volvía el humor de Tobin.

El Sr. Gault comenzó la clase en su forma habitual, pero Tobin estaba demasiado distraída para prestarle mucha atención. No podía estar segura de cuantas veces el Sr. Gault había dicho su nombre antes de lograr que Tobin despertará de su triste ensimismamiento.

-¡Srta. Heath! ¡Despierte!

Tobin se sobresaltó.

-Oh. Lo siento, Sr. Gault. ¿Qué dijo?

-Dije que su asignación es con la Srta. Morgan en el invernadero.

-Ella no está aquí hoy.

-Por supuesto que lo está. Es solo que llego a clase temprano. Ella ya está afuera.

Tobin no tenía idea de que mas dijo el Sr. Gault. Había recogido su bolso de la cámara y estaba fuera de su asiento y saliendo por la puerta antes de que él terminara de hablar. Se obligó a reducir la velocidad, dándose cuenta de que se vería como una loca si la veían corriendo hacia el invernadero cuando no había un incendio. Después de todo, esa era la única circunstancia aceptable bajo la cual se correría en cualquier parte de la escuela… un incendio. Pero en su corazón, Tobin ya estaba corriendo hacia Alex, corriendo hacia la persona que la hacía sentirse completa y de alguna manera más feliz de lo que jamás pensó que podía ser.

Cuando abrió la puerta del invernadero, estaba completamente desanimada al encontrarlo vacío. La sala estaba llena con nada más que plantas, aire caliente y el dulce aroma de las orquídeas. Tobin estaba a punto de irse y salir a buscar a Alex en otra parte cuando un ligero olor a lavanda llego a su nariz. Dejando que la puerta se cerrara silenciosamente detrás de ella, Tobin camino a lo largo del invernadero hacia el recodo que conducía a las orquídeas. Y allí estaba ella.


	18. Chapter 18

Alex estaba de espalda a ella. Un rayo de sol brillaba hacia abajo sobre ella, haciendo que los tonos rojizos de cabello castaño brillaran como el oro bruñido. Estaba de pie, inmóvil como una estatua, observando a una sola abeja que zumbaba de flor en flor entres las orquídeas. Tobin conocía la fascinación que ella sentía mientras observaba. Ella sentía lo mismo cuando la miraba.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de extender sus brazos y llevarla a sus brazos como lo quería hacer desde el minuto en que la había conocido, Tobin recordó la llegada de Servando en su vida y se detuvo. En cambio, ella la llamo en voz baja, con la esperanza de no asustarla.

-Alex.

Ella se dio vuelta, con una sonrisa grande en su cara.

-¡Hey! Llegas tarde- bromeó ella con un guiño.

-Por lo menos yo si asistí a todas mis clases de hoy, a diferencia de algunas personas- dijo enfáticamente, aclarándose la garganta.

-Bueno, algunas personas tenían citas que no podían pasar por alto.

Tobin podría haber cortado su lengua de su boca. Ella ni siquiera había considerado que podría haber tenido una cita con el médico, a pesar de que debería haberlo hecho, teniendo en cuenta su historia. ¿Sería de mala educación preguntar que paso? O ¿si se encontraba bien? Mientras ella deliberaba silenciosamente, Alex ya estaba siguiendo.

-Así que, ¿sería posible fotografiar en realidad estas orquídeas cuando se abren por la noche? Creo que harían algunas imágenes sorprendentes, sin mencionar que sería retorcidamente genial ver algo así.

Como de costumbre, Tobin fue tomada por sorpresa por el encanto de Alex.

-¿Retorcidamente genial?

Alex sonrió.

-Sí, retorcidamente genial. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-No, señora- dijo Tobin rápidamente, sosteniendo sus manos en alto como en señal de rendición. Alex rio, y Tobin sabía que iba a volver a reproducir el sonido una y otra vez en su cabeza-. Entonces, ¿Cuál es nuestra tarea de hoy, entonces?

-Insectos.

-¿Insectos?

-Insectos.

-Bien, entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Bueno, estoy segura de que hay insectos en abundancia aquí, pero no se supone que debamos estar trabajando aquí. Solo quería venir aquí y mirar las flores otra vez, así que el señor Gault dijo que te enviaría aquí para encontrarme.

Tobin hizo una nota mental para agradecer al señor Gault un día por hacer esto.

-Está bien, así que, ¿A dónde sugieres que vayamos para encontrar los mejores insectos para fotografiar?

-Los bosques, por supuesto.

-¿Los bosques? No hay bosques aquí.

La sonrisa de Alex grito travesuras.

-Bueno, hay algunas ventajas de ser un sobreviviente de cáncer. El señor Gault fue lo suficientemente bueno para estar de acuerdo en dejarnos ir al bosque detrás de mi casa para completar nuestra asignación. Quiero decir, viajar es una parte de la exención que todos teníamos que hacer que nuestros padres firmaran para esta clase, ¿verdad?

Tobin tuvo que reír.

-Eres un genio malvado.

Alex hizo una reverencia.

-Vaya, gracias, amable señorita.

Mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa amplia, los ojos de Alex brillaron. Como de costumbre, Tobin tuvo que contenerse de devorarla.

-Yo conduciré- dijo Tobin rápidamente, tomando la mano de Alex llevándola detrás de ella; sabía que tenía que salir de allí antes de que hiciera algo estúpido.

Tobin trato de ignorar como los dedos de Alex se apretaban con fuerza alrededor de los suyos y como ella se apresuraba a seguir su ritmo. La siguió tan de cerca detrás de ella que podía sentir sus pechos presionar en la espalda cuando se detuvo de abrir la puerta.

Las dos caminaron rápidamente por todo el campus hacia el estacionamiento de los estudiantes. La emoción zumbaba entre ellas como su estuvieran escabulléndose a un encuentro ilícito. Tobin se preguntó si Alex podía sentirlo. En el momento en que se habían metido en el coche, ese sentimiento arriesgado había disminuido. Tobin esperaba que ella no pudiera sentir eso. No parecía hacerlo; parecía tan pacifica como siempre, mirando tranquilamente por la ventaba al paisaje que pasaban mientras ella conducía.

Cuando el silencio se había extendido más allá de nivel de confort de Tobin, se aclaró la garganta y abordo el tema que la había estado comiendo por horas.

-Así que, Servando…

Alex se volvió para mirarla. Ella sonrió y asintió, pero no dijo nada.

Tobin podía ver que Alex no lo iba a hacer más fácil para ella. Tendría que hacer algo de investigación.

-¿Exnovio?- pregunto esperanzadamente, haciendo hincapié en el “ex”.

-Si.

-¿Qué paso?

Alex hizo una pausa, suspirando profundamente.

-Al igual que la mayoría de la gente, él se asustó de mi cáncer. Casi todo el mundo lo hace eventualmente. Algunos solo toman un poco más de tiempo en hacerlo que otros.

Tobin se quedó genuinamente perpleja.

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué se iba a asustar? ¿Por qué alguna persona se asustaría, aparte de tener miedo por ti?

Alex la estudio, frunciendo el ceño lentamente.

-Realmente no lo ves, ¿verdad?

-¿Ver qué?

-Ver la carga de tener a alguien como yo. Lo difícil que es vivir con alguien como yo, amar a alguien como yo- dijo, mirando hacia abajo, lejos de los ojos de Tobin para mirarse distraídamente una uña.

-No, no lo hago. No me puedo imaginar cómo tú, de todas las personas, puedas ser una carga para alguien. Y ciertamente no creo que seas difícil de amar-. Cuando los ojos de Alex se alzaron bruscamente para encontrarse con los de ella, Tobin se apresuró a dar detalles-. Quiero decir, no puedo imaginar que sea difícil amarte solo a causa de tu condición.

Alex esbozo una triste sonrisa y aparto la mirada de nuevo.

-Bueno, tu, mamá Jeri son los únicos que sienten de esa manera. Confía en mí.

-¿Qué hay de tu papá?- la pregunta estaba afuera antes de que Tobin pudiera detenerla. Deseaba desesperadamente poder retraerla antes de que llegará a los oídos de Alex. Era probablemente un tema doloroso, que ella debería haber dejado que Alex dijera a su debido tiempo.

-Él se rindió un largo, largo tiempo atrás. He tenido problemas con mis riñones durante años antes de que me encontraran el cáncer. No podía manejar los montones de cuentas y los viajes interminables al médico. Había un montón de días duros y noches largas. Así que se fue.

Tobin no sabía que decir. Tenía unos nombres bien escogidos para una vida como esa, pero dudaba que Alex quisiera escuchar alguno de ellos. Por lo tanto, se sentó en silencio, escuchando.

-Él no fue el primero en irse y estoy segura de que no sera el ultimo.

-Y, sin embargo, todavía parece que te agrada la gente, para darles el beneficio de la duda. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-No culpo a alguien más de lo que lo culpo a él. Algunas personas simplemente no están hechas para una vida dura. Algunas personas lo están. No se les puede culpar por la forma en que están hecho.

-No, pero no deberías dejar que se salgan con la suya tan fácilmente. Débil o no, la gente sigue siendo responsable de hacer las cosas bien, siendo responsable de sus actos.

Alex miro a Tobin por encima del hombro y sonrió.

-Es más fácil solo dejarlo pasar. Me duele mucho menos.

Sus palabras cortaron el corazón de Tobin con un bisturí al rojo vivo. Había sido herida tanto y tan profundamente, que dejaba de esperar demasiado de la gente alrededor de ella. Había aprendido a vivir con menos, mucho, mucho menos de lo que se merecía.

-Bueno, yo no trato a la gente de esa manera, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por que yo me vaya.

Los ojos como joyas de Alex se clavaron en los suyos. Parecía como si pudiera ver directamente en su alma, como si ella buscara la verdad. Tobin podía ver por la mirada en sus ojos que ella lo encontró. Ella quería decir lo que había dicho, y Alex lo sabía.

-Tú eres de lo que los sueños están hechos, Tobin Heath- dijo con nostalgia.

Aunque su corazón se hinchó ante las palabras de ella. Tobin todavía sentía la presencia de Servando entre ellas, como si él viajará en el asiento trasero. Alex no había definido realmente su relación actual con él. No había respondido a la pregunta que Tobin le había hecho de la manera en que quería.

Antes de que pudiera encontrar una manera de profundizar en el tema sin que pareciera obsesionada con Servando, ya habían llegado a la casa de Alex.

-Aparca a lo largo de la acera- aconsejo-. Mamá y Jeri no estarán en casa por un tiempo.

Cuando Tobin empujo la palanca de cambios para aparcar y apagó el motor, Alex salto del coche. Tomo la bolsa de la cámara y siguió rápidamente.

-¿Puedo cambiarme primero?- pregunto ella.

Mil pensamientos inapropiados corrieron a través de la mente de Tobin, pero mantuvo la compostura y pronuncio un genial.

-Sí, adelante.

-Vamos- dijo Alex, indicando con una señal con su cabeza que la siguiera. Por supuesto, Tobin no lo dudo. Alex la dejo entrar por la puerta principal y la cerro detrás de Tobin una vez que estuvo dentro-. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No, estoy bien, pero gracias.

-Está bien. Ya vuelvo.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero Tobin se lo impidió.

-¿Puedo usar el baño?

-Claro- dijo ella con una sonrisa-. Es por aquí.

Alex le mostro a Tobin un pequeño cuarto de baño al final de un corto pasillo que salía de la cocina. Tobin notó todas las paredes de la casa estaban pintadas de un amarillo alegre. Por lo menos cada pared que había visto hasta ahora.

Después de que ella había usado el baño y se lavó las manos, Tobin abrió la puerta para hacer el camino de vuelta a la sala de estar.

Justo al otro lado del cuarto de baño, Alex salía de lo que Tobin asumió era su habitación. Como si hubiera olvidado algo, se volvió y se agacho rápidamente hacia el interior. Incapaz de detenerse, Tobin cruzó el pasillo y se detuvo justo fuera de la abertura.

No podía imaginar una habitación completándola con mayor perfección. Las paredes, a diferencia del amarillo predominante del resto de la casa, eran un pálido y suave lila. Todos los muebles de la habitación, así como el edredón y las almohadas eran de color blanco cremoso, pero a excepción de una manta que cubría la parte inferior de la cama y las cortinas; todo estaba cubierto de flores de color rosa, lila, verde menta y amarillo. La habitación era suave y femenina, tranquila y alegre, todo lo que era Alex, todo envuelto dentro de las cuatro paredes. Incluso el aire olía como ella, Tobin observo mientras inhalaba el aroma de lavanda.

Alex salió de lo que Tobin imaginaba era su armario, tirando de un zapato que al parecer acababa de ponerse. Todos los pensamientos de la habitación dejaron su mente ante la imagen de ella.

Se había cambiado a un pantalón negro ceñido al cuerpo de yoga y a una camiseta cómoda gris de manga larga. Cada curva se delineaba a la perfección y el cuerpo de Tobin volvió a la vida con deseo. Se obligó a mirar hacia otro lado antes de que la situación se volviera embarazosa.

-Así que, ¿Por qué el cambio de ropa?

-Realmente preferiría no tener una garrapata, si vamos a estar mendigando en busca de insectos para tomar fotografías- dijo ella, arrugando la nariz con disgusto mientras pasaba delante de ella.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Tobin mientras seguía a Alex por el pasillo-. Una pequeña enfermedad de Lyme nunca daño a alguien. Oh, espera…

Alex le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

-Sí, ¿Quién no quiere una erupción cutánea, síntomas de la gripe y la miseria en general con la posibilidad de parálisis? Ningún verano estaría completo sin ella.

-¿Ves? Así que, ¿Por qué no acabas de quitarte esa ropa y vemos que pasa?

Habían llegado a la puerta y Alex se detuvo para mirarla. Tobin inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus bromas. Ella entro en pánico, su cerebro luchando por algo que decirle para suavizar las cosas en caso de haberla ofendido.

-Yo no… Yo solo… Yo solo…- balbuceo ella.

Alex se acercó un poco más y la miro. Había algo brumoso y caliente en sus ojos que hicieron que Tobin hiciera una pausa.

-¿Te gustaría eso?- pregunto ella suavemente, su voz un poco más que un susurro-. Que yo, ¿me despoje justo aquí frente a ti?

Tobin sintió su mandíbula aflojarse y su corazón empezó a correr en el interior de su pecho como un caballo desbocado.

-¿Q-que?- ella permaneció perfectamente quieta y la observo mientras ella tomaba del dobladillo de su camisa. No sabía que decir no que hacer; estaba paralizada y hechizada. Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se puso tenso empezó a palpitar de deseo.


	19. Chapter 19

Luego Alex se echó a reír, guiñando un ojo con picardía a Tobin.

-Solo estoy bromeando, también- dijo ella, volviendo a abrir la puerta. Ella dio un paso a través de la misma y se detuvo, inclinando la cara hacia el sol que se derramaba sobre la entrada. Tobin permaneció dentro por unos segundos más, respirando profundamente y tratando de calmar su cuerpo. Ella sabía en ese momento que si las cosas llegaban al punto físico con Alex, sería la experiencia más increíble de su vida. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como sabía que saldría el sol en la mañana. Por último, Alex se volvió hacia ella y sonrió de nuevo.

-¿Estas lista?

-Si- respondió Tobin, esperando una ligereza en su voz que todavía no sentía. Seguía sofocando el impulso de llevar a Alex de vuelta a su dormitorio, retirar su ropa y besar cada centímetro cuadrado de su cuerpo perfectamente formado.

En silencio, Tobin siguió a Alex a través de su patio trasero, de un campo y un pequeño parche de bosque que se extendía entre su subdivisión y el rio que Tobin sabia corría detrás de él. Tuvo que empujar deliberadamente pensamientos del rio fuera de su mente, porque eso le hizo pensar en nadar con Alex, lo que le hizo pensar en ella en traje de baño, lo que le hizo pensar en ella sin traje de baño. No la conducía a un lugar cómodo para ella, así que decidió evitarlo por completo.

-Entonces- dijo Alex, parando un poco retirada hacia el bosque-. ¿Cuál sería el mejor lugar para encontrar insectos en el bosque?

-Vamos a buscar un árbol caído o un viejo tocón. Yo diría que esos tipos de lugares serían tan buenos como cualquier otro para que un montón de bichos se escondan.

Alex asintió otra vez.

-Arboles caídos. Tocones viejos. Entendido.

Con eso, Tobin y Alex comenzaron a caminar lentamente por el suelo cubierto de helechos, de lado a lado, buscando el refugio perfecto seguro para los insectos.

-¡Por Ahí!- gritó Alex varios minutos después, señalando a su derecha. Se dirigió en esa dirección y Tobin la siguió. Efectivamente, había un árbol caído y, en su base, el muñón se había separado probablemente hace algún tiempo. Alex coloco un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva contra el árbol y empujó. No se movió en absoluto. Ni siquiera se meció, por lo que se trasladó al muñón y se puso en cuclillas para examinar la tierra que lo rodeaba.

Tobin empujo sobre el árbol caído también y logro que se moviera un poco. Negándose a considerar que su motivación podría incluir lucirse frente a Alex, se puso en cuclillas delante del árbol caído y puso las manos sobre él, empujando con todas sus fuerzas. Se las arregló para mover el árbol lo suficiente como para desmontarlo de su trinchera, exponiéndolo a la luz y el aire, e inspeccionando una variedad de criaturas que se movían y retorcían.

-Aquí hay algo- dijo Tobin con la mayor naturalidad posible, limpiándose las manos.

Alex levanto la vista.

-Genial- admiró, haciendo que Tobin se hinchara de orgullo. Ella soltó el muñón y se puso de rodillas delante de la ranura profunda del árbol que se había abierto. Tobin esperaba que chillara o actuara aprensiva por el hecho de los insectos escapando rápidamente, pero Alex la sorprendió una vez más.

-Ven aquí- dijo ella, tratando de alcanzar un milpiés a medida que este se deslizaba en búsqueda de un nuevo hogar. Alex suavemente tomo el insecto, dejando que se arrastrara sobre la parte posterior de una mano, luego la otra. Ella le sonrió mientras trabajaba con las manos para evitar que el artrópodo se alejará. Dejo que se deslizara por arriba en su brazo antes de que ella lo atrapara en el dorso de sus dedos y lo llevo debajo de nuevo. Incluso se rio una vez cuando se arrastró por su palma-. Eso hace cosquillas-. Cuando ella miro a Tobin, pensó que si rostro debió haber mostrado su sorpresa-. ¿Qué?

Tobin negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que nunca espere que pudieras estar cómoda con los insectos.

-¿Por qué eso?

Tobin se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. La mayoría de las chicas que conozco habrían gritado si esa cosa llegara a cualquier parte cerca de ellas, y mucho menos sobre ellas.

Era el turno de Alex encogerse hombros.

-Solía tener miedo de ellos. Aterrorizada incluso, pero luego decidí no estarlo.

-¿Así como así?

-Así como así.

Tobin pensó que eso es exactamente lo que sucedió, sorprendentemente. Era obvio que Alex había decidido vivir su vida, realmente vivir, dar lo mejor de su capacidad y no dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino, ni siquiera el miedo a los rastreros espeluznante de la naturaleza.

Alex volvió a concentrarse en el milpiés y continúo jugando con él, así que Tobin sacó la cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos. Incluso a través de la lente, era cautivante. Y Tobin estaba cautivada. Más y más con cada minuto que pasaba en su compañía.

Con una sonrisa torcida en su lugar, Alex miro a Tobin.

-No tienes miedo de este pequeño, ¿verdad?

-No, ¿Por qué?

Tobin pudo decir por su expresión que no estaba planeando nada bueno. Cuando Alex se puso de pie, ella sabía que tenía razón.

-Entonces dame tu mano.

-Estoy sosteniendo la cámara. Tal vez más tarde.

-Entonces baja la cámara.

-Una de nosotras tiene que regresar con algunas fotos o…

-¡Oh, no! No hay excusas. Baja la cámara o lo dejo entrar bajo tu camisa.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, Alex arremetió contra Tobin y, reflexivamente, Tobin se apartó.

Alex rio con deleite.

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Lo estas! Tienes miedo de los bichos.

-No, no lo tengo- se defendió Tobin-. Solo de esas cosas. Todas esas patas… son desagradables-. Ella se estremeció involuntariamente, lo que termino de enviar a Alex a más risitas. Ella agitó su mano frente a Tobin y se inclinó lo más lejos que pudo. Después de burlarse de ella por un minuto más, se puso seria.

-En serio, no es tan malo-. Tobin seguía mirando el milpiés con escepticismo-. ¿Confías en mí?

Los ojos de Tobin se clavaron en los de Alex. La luz bromista se había desvanecido de sus ojos. Podía ver que ella realmente quería saber.

-Si- respondió. Y así era. Por alguna razón, sabía que podía confiar en ella con su vida. Tal vez más de lo que podía confiar en nadie más que ella conociera.

-Entonces dame la cámara y acuéstate.

-¿Qué? Estas loc…

-Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

Tobin bajo la vista a las piscinas azuladas de los ojos hipnotizantes de Alex. Había seriedad en ellos, pero también algo más, algo que ardía allí y la calentaba de adentro hacia afuera. Sin decir una palabra, ella le entrego la cámara, se dejó caer en una posición en cuclillas y luego se extendió entre las hojas a los pies de ella.

Tobin la observo mientras ella se arrodillaba cerca de su codo derecho, luchando por evitar que el milpiés se alejará mientras hacía malabares con la cámara. Cuando ella se acomodó en cuclillas, se inclinó sobre Tobin.

-Cierra tus ojos.

Con un suspiro dramáticamente fuerte, Tobin lo hizo, pero no estaba preocupada. No, en todo caso se sentía emocionada ante la perspectiva de estar a merced de Alex tal como estaba.

En primer lugar, la sintió tocar su mano, dándole la vuelta, con la palma hacia arriba, y pasando sus dedos a lo largo de los suyos. Ella se estremeció. Entonces Tobin sintió el milpiés. Cuando su corazón aumentó de ritmo, Tobin sabía que la causa no era por las patas que le permitió trepar por su piel. No, era la sensación de Alex tocándola que la excitaba.

Sus dedos patinaron por su brazo y se detuvo en la parte interior de su codo, pastoreando el milpiés. Entonces ella lo corrió de vuelta a su palma. Su aliento quedo atrapado en su pecho cuando Alex levanto el dobladillo de su camisa lo suficiente como para dejar al descubierto su vientre. Sintió sus dedos rozar ligeramente sobre su abdomen, haciendo que se contrajera. Pensó que podía sentir el cosquilleo del milpiés, pero no podía estar segura. Todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en Alex… sus dedos, su olor, su respiración y calor.

Tobin oyó el clic de la cámara, pero le presto poca atención. Sintió los dedos de Alex de nuevo en su brazo y luego alrededor de su cuello. Vagaron por su frente, seguido por las patas correteando del milpiés, pero a Tobin no le importaba. No le importo que más estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, mientras Alex no dejara de tocarla.

Cuando el artrópodo despego hacia el otro lado de su cuello, Tobin sintió a Alex inclinarse sobre ella, persiguiendo el milpiés con los dedos a medida que este corría por su otro brazo. Abrió los ojos y vio los pechos de Alex cerca de su cara, su estómago presionando al suyo. Al instante, ella estaba rígida.

Alex persiguió el milpiés por su otro brazo hasta la mano, donde descanso sobre su estómago. Mientras ella recorría sus dedos alrededor del insecto, Tobin vio que sus ojos se detuvieron en algún lugar en las proximidades de su cremallera y se detuvo. Noto que Tobin estaba tensa y apretando sus piernas, por alguna razón se había dado cuenta de su actual estado de excitación. Tobin sabía de qué debía sentirse avergonzada, no se atrevió a sentir otra cosa que deseo.

Alex la quería también. Y ahora ella lo sabía.

Aunque era casi imperceptible, Tobin estaba viendo a Alex lo suficientemente cerca para detectar su reacción; la forma en que ella se quedó sin aliento, el ensanchamiento leve de sus ojos, la forma en que parpadeó varias veces ante su entrepierna, la separación de sus labios, su respiración poco profunda. Estaba prácticamente jadeando, como ella.

Finalmente, Alex la miró y ella supo. Tobin tenía razón. Ella la deseaba. Tal vez incluso tanto como Tobin la deseaba.

Las pupilas de Alex estaban dilatadas. Ella no dijo nada, solo siguió observándola, con la mano apoyada en su estómago, completamente inmóvil. Tobin no tenía ni idea de en donde se había metido el milpiés y realmente no le importaba. Su atención se centró en Alex y el momento que estaban compartiendo. Nada más importaba.

Hasta que ella lo sintió arrastrándose a través de sus costillas bajo su camisa.

Con un grito, Tobin rodó sobre su costado y luego se puso de pie, levantándose la camisa y restregando la mano por su piel. Finalmente, el milpiés cayó.

Cuando miro hacia abajo a Alex, sabía que ella estaba tratando de no reírse. A pesar de que tenía la mano sobre su boca, ella no tenía necesidad de ver sus labios para saber que Alex estaba sonriendo. Las comisuras de sus ojos se arrugaban y los orbes azules brillantes centellaban con alegría apenas contenida.

Tobin puso las manos en sus caderas.

-Adelante.

Manteniendo su mano apretada con fuerza a sus labios, Alex negó con la cabeza.

-En serio, adelante.

Tobin vio lagrimear sus ojos y los apretó cerrándolos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Está bien. Yo te ayudare entonces.

Y luego cayó sobre ella, luchando sobre ella y haciéndole cosquillas sin piedad en los costados. Alex aparto la mano de la boca para combatir, riéndose incontrolablemente y retorciéndose para alejarse de Tobin.

-Ríete de mí, ¿quieres?- dijo Tobin, recorriendo sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo por sus costados. No se dio cuenta de que su camisa se estaba subiendo mientras lo hacía, exponiendo su piel a su contacto. Pero ella sí. La risa de Alex murió y se calló, empujando a suavemente las manos de Tobin para así poder bajar su camisa. Tobin miro justo a tiempo para verla cubrir la cicatriz.

Cuando se enderezó su ropa, Alex se puso de pie y sacudió al suelo del bosque los remanentes de sus pantalones.

-Bueno, yo diría que tenemos un montón de fotos de esta asignación. Supongo que sera mejor que regresemos.

Sin decir una palabra, ella tomo la cámara de Tobin y se acercó a recoger la bolsa del suelo, metiendo la cámara de forma segura en el interior mientras se alejaba. Con o sin ella, Alex se dirigió de vuelta. Tobin no sabía que decir, o si debía decir algo. Tuvo la sensación de que Alex estaba más avergonzada que otra cosa, en cuyo caso prestar más atención de ello con una disculpa solo empeoraría las cosas. Con eso en mente, siguió a Alex de regreso a su casa y la dejo decir su débil despedida. Entonces, por mucho que odiaba hacerlo, la dejo en paz sin decir una palabra.


	20. Chapter 20

Al día siguiente, Alex evito a Tobin. Ella no era grosera, como tampoco era tan evidente que fuera doloroso, pero ella sabía que la estaba evitando. Alex llego tarde al laboratorio de Química y se sentó en un lugar a la derecha cerca de la puerta, lejos de Tobin. Se fue tan pronto como sonó la campana. Lo único que salvaría a Tobin habría sido su clase de Fotografía compartida, pero el señor Gault hizo asignaciones individuales. Tobin estaba en el campo. Alex estaba en el gimnasio, donde el sol de la tarde entraba por todas las ventanas. Ella no era la única a la que le habían asignado el gimnasio, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que Tobin pudiera atraparla ahí a solas y hablar con ella. No estaba realmente preocupada, pensando que tendría una oportunidad al día siguiente para probar las aguas con ella.

Solo que no la tuvo.

Alex hizo un trabajo increíble al evitarla durante toda la semana, y cuanto más tiempo pasaba, mas enojada se ponía Tobin. No solo estaba preocupada por la reacción de ella a todo el debacle de su estómago, sino que había llegado a darse cuenta de que era cada vez más miserable sin ella.

Tobin no podía dejar de preguntarse si evitarla le estaba causando daño a Alex. A pesar de que actuaba diferente, ella seguía siendo dulce, soñadora y sonriente cuando la veía. Los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos y la palidez inusual de su piel la hicieron dudar. También le daba miedo. No podía descartar que ella tuviera un legítimo problema de salud, lo cual la preocupaba aún más que el que ella la evitara. Con todo, Alex estaba volviéndola loca.

Para el momento en que el viernes había llegado, Tobin estaba de un humor terrible y había decidido que iba a hacerle una visita a Alex el sábado. Si podía esperar tanto. Por lo menos, tenía que sabes que ella estaba bien, físicamente.

-¿Vienes esta tarde?- preguntó Ashlyn esta mañana cuando Tobin llego a su casillero. Tobin estaba totalmente fuera de contacto con lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos. No había hecho nada masque obsesionarse con Alex. Sabía que sus amigos le habían mantenido dentro del círculo, pero ella simplemente había seguido sus palabras y planes sin prestar atención.

-¿Eh?- Tobin no tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando Ashlyn.

-Mujer, te dije el martes que tendría una fiesta previa al partido en mi casa esta tarde. Dijiste que ibas a venir.

-¿Lo hice?

Ashlyn soltó un bufido.

-Si lo hiciste. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

-¿Tal vez mucho de una morena de ojos azules?

-Déjalo, Ash. No estoy de humor.

-Puedo ver eso- murmuro-. Pero si quieres un poco de ánimo, especialmente del tipo que incluye buen licor, pásate por mi casa. Con eso cerró su casillero y se alejó. Tobin suspiro, arrastrando los dedos por su cabello con frustración, como lo había hecho miles de veces últimamente. Alex había puesto su mundo patas para arriba y ahora se sentía perdida sin ella. Era todo en lo que podía pensar y eso estaba arruinando su vida.

Después del almuerzo, Tobin decidió ir donde Ashlyn. Podría beneficiarse con la distracción. Además, quería probarse a sí misma que podía hacerlo igual de bien sin Alex, como parecía que Alex estaba haciéndolo sin ella.

Tobin condujo alrededor por un rato antes de llegar donde Ashlyn. Antes de darse cuenta a donde estaba yendo, estaba en la calle de Alex. Ella se había preguntado muchas veces que estaría haciendo ella este viernes por la tarde. Cuando vio un jeep estacionado frente a su casa, sin la capota y con las puertas abiertas para disfrutar de la belleza del sol de la tarde, Tobin pensó, con su corazón hundido, que sabía exactamente lo que Alex estaba haciendo. O por lo menos con estaba pasando el tiempo.

Servando.

Apretando sus dientes y usando cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad para no alejarse rápidamente, Tobin dio vuelta el auto y se dirigió hacia donde Ashlyn.

Cuando llegó, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. Como siempre, Christen estaba en el centro de todo, rodeada de un grupo de sus amigos. Desafortunadamente, eso no le impidió verla. Inmediatamente los dejo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿No podías quedarte lejos, eh?- se regodeo.

-No estoy aquí para verte, Christen. Estoy aquí porque es la fiesta de mi mejor amiga. Por eso.

Tobin empezó a alejarse, pero Christen le cerró el paso.

-No sé por qué estás haciendo esto. Sabes que debemos estar juntas. Pero si realmente necesitas tener tú… flirteo con esa chica, entonces puedo esperar. Así de mucho te amo.

Tobin examinó la perfecta cara de Christen. Sonrió cuando no vio absolutamente nada debajo de esa apariencia perfecta. Era fría y superficial y no tenía idea de lo que era el amor verdadero. Hasta recientemente, ella tampoco lo sabía. Pero lo sabía ahora. La forma en que se sentía por Alex hacia palidecer lo que había sentido por Christen. La ridícula declaración de Christen le dio ganas de irse. Pero no lo hizo. No tenía sentido remover el avispero.

-No estoy teniendo una aventura, Christen- dijo Tobin de forma casual, antes de volverse a buscar a Ashlyn. Estaba comenzando a lamentar haber venido.

Cuando Tobin encontró finalmente a Ashlyn. Ella estaba en la sala de grabación con Kelley y Megan. Estaban de pie en el bar detrás de la mesa de billar, preparando las cosas para hacer unos tragos de tequila. Sabia por experiencia que solo estaba desahogándose. Emborracharse e incluso estar un poco tomadas antes de un partido estaba estrictamente prohibido. Habrían sido echadas a patadas del equipo, sin hacerles preguntas, si eso pasara alguna vez.

-¡Hora de los tragos, compañera!- dijo Ashlyn cuando Tobin se quedó parada en el umbral de la puerta.

Tobin lo consideró. Quería desesperadamente olvidar a Alex solo por un corto tiempo, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Ni todo el tequila del mundo podría sacarla de su mente, y ella lo sabía. Estaba en su cabeza y corazón para quedarse.

Con una sonrisa, declino cortésmente.

-No, pero gracias. Me dirijo a casa. Solo quería pasar por un momento. Las veré esta noche.

Sacudiendo su cabeza con lastima, Ashlyn camino alrededor de la mesa de billar y se acercó a Tobin.

-Estas mal, ¿cierto?

Tobin sabía que Ashlyn no la estaba acosando, lo podía decir por su tono. Ella simplemente estaba diciendo lo que pensaba que era un hecho. Y justo sucedía que tenía la razón.

Sonriendo, Tobin golpeo su puño contra el que le presentaba Ashlyn. No respondió a su pregunta, ni siquiera reconoció que la hubiera oído. Pero en sus mentes estaba de acuerdo.

-Nos vemos esta noche.

Con eso Tobin se volvió y salió de la casa, sin siquiera mirar en dirección de Christen a su paso. Solo quería salir de ahí. Si no podía estar con la persona que más quería, prefería estar sola.

 

 

Debido a su ritual de los viernes y su habitual ausencia de la casa, la familia de Tobin se había hecho un habito de salir a cenar antes de sus partido, Jeff conduciría el autobús al club de campo donde su madre, Cindy, se encontraría cada viernes en la tarde, gobernando el mundo Middleburg. Luego, más tarde, los dos se encontrarían con el padre de Tobin en el restaurante cuando saliera del trabajo.

Jeffrey creía en el ritual, incluso más que en su propia vida. Siendo ese el caso, Tobin sabía que tendría la casa para sí misma, que era exactamente lo que quería, estar miserablemente en paz.

Estaba tirada en el sillón, mirando el techo, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando oyó la puerta del garaje. Su padre pisando fuerte al entrar en la sala de estar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- su rostro era una nube de tormenta, y Tobin se puso inmediatamente cautelosa, sin importar que ella podría haberle preguntado lo mismo a su padre.

Lentamente como si la velocidad de sus movimientos pudiera calmar el temperamento de su padre, Tobin se sentó.

-Fui donde Ashlyn por un rato y luego decidí volver a casa antes del partido.

-¿Dónde está Christen?

-Papá, te dije…

-Y yo te dije que tu futuro era más importante que cualquier otra cosa en este momento ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta e irresponsable? Tobin quería señalar que romper con alguien que había llegado a aborrecer no era la definición de irresponsable, pero no dijo nada. Sabia por años de experiencia que, en caso como estos, el silencio era su mejor opción. Así que se sentó, mirando tranquilamente a su padre, deseando haber estado donde Ashlyn después de todo.

-Bueno, empaca una maleta mientras estas aquí. Nos vamos al lago el fin de semana.

Jeffrey Heath dio media vuelta y se alejó en dirección a su oficina, cerrando la puerta a cualquier conversación. En cierto modo, Tobin se sintió aliviada. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Pero el gobierno dictatorial de su padre aun ardía en sus entrañas. Tobin no veía la hora de salir de casa y comenzar su propia vida en otro lugar.

Mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba, su deseo de escapar de su padre dio paso a los sentimientos familiares de culpa y obligación. Tobin tenía miedo de que su madre y hermano en la casa sin la protección de ella tuvieran que soportar el peso del temperamento de su padre. Aunque era mucho más joven que Jeff cuando su padre le pego con sus puños la primera vez en un ataque de rabia, Tobin sabía que su ausencia, su padre se volvería sobre su hermano pequeño después de todo. Y Tobin no podía dejar que eso sucediera. Apartando esos pensamientos, Tobin obedientemente empaco su maleta. Su visita a la casa de Alex tenía que suceder más pronto de lo esperado.

 

 

 

Tobin no creía que alguna vez hubiera tenido peor juego. Había sido abordada tres veces, había perdido en balón muchas veces y las veces que tuvo algún disparo a puerta  había mandado a volar el balón a las nubes. Este debía ser el peor partido de su carrera en la historia del mundo. Su concentración no había sido la mejor desde el principio, pero una vez que había visto a Alex en las gradas con Servando, las cosas habían ido cuesta abajo a un ritmo alarmante.

No ayudo que ocasionalmente Tobin vislumbraba a su padre, mirándola desde la grada. Casi podía sentir el calor de su ira y la decepción hasta el fondo del campo. Su madre sin duda lo había notado, ella se veía tan nerviosa como un pavo en acción de gracias. Jeff estaba curiosamente ausente. Tobin esperaba que él tuviera el suficiente sentido común para quedarse con sus amigos cerca del puesto de comidas, lejos de Jeffrey Heath.

Tan importante como lo era todo eso, sin embargo, Alex tomaba la mayor parte del espacio en el cerebro de Tobin. Incluso cuando no estaba mirando, ella la estaba imaginando en su cabeza. Una vez, miro hacia arriba y vio a Servando con su brazo alrededor de Alex, con la cabeza inclinada hacia ella mientras le hablaba al oído. La sangre de Tobin ardió con el deseo de patear el balón a las gradas tan fuerte como pudiera y darle directamente a Servando en el lado de su perfecta cabeza.

Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, jugó increíblemente mal al fútbol.

Sí, eso lo mostraría, Tobin pensó drásticamente.

Al final del juego, Tobin tenía un poco menos de conflicto acerca de pasar el fin de semana en el lago. Si, estaría atrapado con su padre contrariado, pero esperaba encontrar distracción allí. Cualquier cosa que la ayudara a no pensar constantemente en Alex era una buena alternativa en lo que a ella concernía. Una clara ventaja seria que ella no podría verla, lo que no era una mala idea en todo caso, con Servando obviamente merodeando. Al menos ella sabía que Alex estaba bien. Si estuviera enferma, no estaría en el juego. Quizás la piel pálida y las ojeras significaban que era tan miserable como ella. Por otra parte, no parecía muy triste esta noche.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, Tobin decidió que no le temía tanto al viaje como lo había hecho antes del partido. Necesitaba estar lejos de Alex. Si no podía estar con ella, tenía que encontrar una manera de no torturarse con ella. Tal vez encontraría eso en el lago.


	21. Chapter 21

Como de costumbre, había una fiesta después del partido. Esta vez, Tobin no tenía que pensar en una excusa plausible para no ir. Tenía que llegar a casa para el viaje de la familia al lago.

No fue hasta que se detuvo en su camino de entraba y vio el familiar convertible rojo que Tobin se inquietó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Christen en su casa?

Con un profundo suspiro, Tobin estaciono y se dirigió adentro. Christen estaba sentada en la sala de estar, riendo con su familia.

-Ahí estas- dijo alegremente Jeffrey Heath-. Me alegra que llegaras a casa. Tienes suerte de que tuvieras un auto para conducir después de un partido como ese-. Se echó a reír para sacar el aguijón de sus palabras, pero todos en su familia sabían que había más que un grano de verdad en lo que el anciano Heath estaba diciendo. Él obviamente había contemplado quitarle el auto a Tobin. Su farsa era estrictamente para el beneficio de Christen.

Tobin sonrió apretadamente antes las “bromas” de su padre.

-Podría haberme saltado el viaje largo y pasar el fin de semana con Ashlyn. Estoy segura de que me habría prestado su camioneta.

-Pero habría sido grosero con la pobre Christen. Ella estaba yendo específicamente para acompañarte.

-¿Qué?- Tobin no pudo evitar la sorpresa y el disgusto en su voz. Los ojos de Jeffrey brillaron, desafiando a Tobin a avergonzarlo.

-Sí, la invite a venir. Ustedes dos siempre amaron mucho el lago, ¿Por qué no hacerlo una feliz reunión?

Tobin quería informarle a su padre, y a Christen, que no habría reunión de ningún tipo, pero podía decir que su padre todavía estaba en un berrinche. Probablemente uno incluso peor que antes. Después del partido, Tobin estaba sorprendida de que su padre no hubiera hecho algo drástico, algo mucho peor que tomar su auto y empujar a su ex novia a su garganta.

Con otra sonrisa tensa, Tobin se excusó, necesitando un minuto para calmarse y pensar.

-Supongo que sería mejor conseguir mi mochila entonces-. No espero por el permiso de nadie, sino que simplemente se alejó hacia las escaleras.

Avanzo dos escaleras a la vez, su sangre en llamas. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo sentada en el extremo de su cama, detrás de las puertas cerradas.

Ella dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Todavía no podía creer lo prepotente que su padre podía ser a veces. No había límite para lo que iba a hacer para conseguir lo que quería, para obligar a los demás a plegarse a su voluntad. Ninguno.

Un ligero golpe hizo rechinar los dientes de Tobin. A menos que fuera Jeff, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más en su casa. En momentos como estos culpaba a su madre tanto como a su padre, sobre todo porque ella había estado parada a un lado toda su vida, dejado a su padre hacer lo que él quería. Incluso golpear a su hija.

-¿Qué?- espeto.

No hubo respuesta, solo el crujido de la puerta cuando se abrió lentamente. Cuando Christen entro por la abertura y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, Tobin salto de la cama y camino hacia el otro lado de la habitación, deteniéndose para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Qué quieres, Christen?

-Mira, Tobin- comenzó ella, moviéndose para posarse en el borde de la cama, en el lugar exacto que había dejado vacante-. Sé que esto no es la manera en que querías pasar tu fin de semana, pero tu papá me llamo antes del partido de esta noche, rogándome que viniera. Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. ¿No puedes solo seguirle la corriente por un fin de semana y pretender que nos estamos llevando bien?

Sonaba calmada y racional. También desorientada. Christen no tenía idea como era realmente su padre, que clase de monstruo acechaba bajo la superficie pulida. Tobin siempre había hecho grandes esfuerzos para ocultar las marcas que su padre había dejado en ella, en primer lugar por temor a la ira de su padre y luego por temor por su madre y hermano. Le preocupaba que si el Servicio Social lo sacaba de su casa bajo circunstancias de ese tipo, humillando a su padre de esa manera, habría un infierno que pagar en casa. Infierno puro.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando, Christen.

-Entonces dime. Ayúdame a entender. No veo por qué esto sea la gran cosa-. Hizo una pausa, paseando la mirada dócilmente-. A menos que tuvieras planes con alguien más, eso es.

Tobin sabía muy bien que no debía caer en sus trucos. Christen estaba tramando algo y ella lo sabía. Solo que no sabía que.

Mordiendo su lengua, Tobin se froto la parte trasera de su cuello, apretando los músculos tensos que sentía allí. Sabía que discutir no era la manera más sabia de empezar el fin de semana, no cuando estaría encerrada con las dos personas que más le irritaban en el mundo. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de cuando jugar bien.

Tobin suspiro.

-Estoy sorprendida. Es todo. Y, después de ese partido, estoy de mal humor. Pero lo superare. Vamos a intentar salir de esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Debió haber sido algo parecido a lo que Christen quería oír. Ella se animó inmediatamente.

-Solo pretende que las cosas están mejorando entre nosotras y él estará bien. Solo quiere que seas feliz.

-Christen, voy a estar de acuerdo con toda esta cosa del fin de semana, pero tú y yo sabemos que no vamos a volver a estar juntas.

A pesar de que se veía frustrada, Tobin pudo decir que no estaba convencida. Ella dudaba que su ego le permitiera creer que eso era posible, ser dejada y despreciada por la misma persona en menos de una semana.

-Lo que tú digas, Tobin- dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente. Nop. Ella no estaba convencida.

Resignada, Tobin tomo la mochila que había empacado antes. Se concentró en deslizar el cargador de su celular en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila grande y azul. A pesar de que dudaba que lo usara, era un pequeño consuelo para ella saber si estaba demasiado aburrida. La hacía sentirse separado de ella.

Pasando al lado de Christen sin decir una palabra, Tobin llevo su mochila escaleras abajo, fuera de la puerta y dentro del garaje, donde la arrojo en la parte posterior del Navigator de su padre.

Tobin estaba casi de vuelta en la sala de estar cuando tuvo un momento de inspiración. Decidió conducir ella misma hasta el lago. Al menos esta vez no se sentirá tan atrapado si tenía una vía de escape. Mientras volvía sobre sus pasos y transfiera su mochila del Navigator hasta su carro, se debatió con la mejor manera de manejarlo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que su padre le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta. Solo que no lo sabía.

Cuando Tobin se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de estar, anuncio sin preámbulos:

-Creo que conduciré también, así Christen y yo podemos hablar- Tobin le sonrió a Christen, realmente viéndola-. Si está bien contigo, claro.

Christen estaba radiante.

-Eso suena perfecto.

Aunque su atención estaba apuntando a Christen, Tobin no se perdió la sonrisa satisfecha de su padre. No dejo que lo molestara, sin embargo. Su queridísimo papi solo no sabía quién estaba jugando con quien.

Tobin tuvo el repentino impulso de reír. Se sentía increíble finalmente conseguir sobre un genial Jeffrey Heath. Poco después, Tobin y su padre estaban saliendo de la calzada dirigiéndose hacia su casa en el pequeño lago allí. La mayoría de la gente pensaba que estaban locos por dejar la costa en favor de un lago, pero el padre de Tobin le gustaba la soledad del lugar y, en el hogar Heath, eso era todo lo que importaba.

Saber que había logrado burlar a su padre mantuvo sonriendo a Tobin por la mayor parte del viaje de setenta minutos. Incluso se las arregló para atraer a Christen con una pequeña conversación.

Tobin era agradable. Christen es agradable. No era su naturaleza ser cruel y grosera con ella, en absoluto, y ella le había llevado a creer que hablarían. Así que hablo.

No fue hasta que estuvieron a quince minutos de su destino que su plan comenzó a fallar un poco.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa contigo y esa rara de Alex? Solo dímelo por adelantado.

-Ella no es rara, Christen. Solo porque no te sigue a ti y tus amiguitas plásticas, eso no la hace rara.

-¿Entonces que la hace?

-Inteligente.

-Ja. Ja. Muy graciosa. En serio, Tobin, ¿Cuál es tu problema? ¿Es solo que quieres tener sexo con ella? Porque puedo pensar en veinte chicas que son mucho más bonitas que ella que se te ofrecerían en un instante.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tobin, atónita-. ¡No! Por Dios, Christen, ¿siempre has sido así?

-¿Así cómo? ¿Dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para conservarte? Si. Es solo que nunca lo he hecho antes. Tú nunca habías actuado así antes. Estoy tratando de ser comprensiva.

-Dándole a alguien permiso para dormir por ahí, ofreciéndote a encontrar a alguien con quien engañarte es enfermo, Christen, ¡incomprensible! Eso no es amor. Eso es… ni siquiera sé que es, pero no es saludable.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?

¿Un alma? Tobin quería decir, pero no lo hizo. Se mordió la lengua. Eso sería ir demasiado lejos. Christen obviamente tenía unos problemas muy importantes que ella nunca había reconocido o se las había arreglado para pasarlos por alto. Eso no fue muy difícil de hacer con alguien tan hermosa y sexualmente aventurera como Christen. Pero ya no era suficiente para Tobin. Ella quería más. Quería sustancia, profundidad y amor. Quería a Alex. Era tan simple como eso.

Ante su prolongado silencio, Christen se volvió en su asiento hacia ella, preguntando de nuevo.

-¿Qué es, Tobin? Dime.

-No lo sé, Christen. Hay algo con ella. Es solo… ella es solo… es como si tuviera un hermosa alma.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, supo cuan cursi sonaban. La cosa era, que eran verdad, cursis o no. No podía describirlo mejor que eso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué soy una mala persona?

Tobin miro hacia Christen. ¿Lo era?

Pensó sobre eso antes de responder.

-No, no eres una mala persona, Christen. Eres solo un poco… absorta en ti misma.

Tobin no quería comenzar una pelea, y pensó que su explicación era razonable. A pesar de que pensaba que estaba un poco más que absorta en sí misma, realmente no creía que fuera una persona terrible, simplemente ni siquiera estaba en la misma liga que Alex.

-Puedo ser mejor, Tobin. Puedo esforzarme más.

Por un segundo, Tobin sintió lastima por ella. Realmente estaba en mal estado.

-Nadie es perfecto, Christen. Todos podemos hacerlo mejor, pero hazlo por ti, no por mí. No por alguien más.

Ella volvió el rostro hacia el parabrisas una vez más. Tobin podía ver el ceño fruncido que se plegaba en su frente y notó que estaba mordiéndose el labio. Quizás de verdad estaba escuchándola, realmente absorbiéndolo y pensando en ello. Tobin no quería lastimarla, pero ella necesitaba saber cómo era percibida por los demás, que no siempre decía y hacia las cosas más agradables.

Finalmente Christen hablo. Tobin se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada sobre cómo había asimilado la información.

-Tienes razón, Tobin. Nadie es perfecto. Todo el mundo tiene defectos. Y estoy muy segura de que la señorita Alex no están perfecta como crees que es. Veras eso muy pronto.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- Tobin pudo sentir sus vellos levantarse ante lo que parecía que ella estaba insinuando. Christen la miro y sonrió. Estaba segura de que si una víbora pudiera sonreír, así es como se vería. La hizo sentirse más que un poco inquieta sobre lo que ella podía ser capaz de hacer.

-Nada. Nada en absoluto.

-Entonces ayúdame, Christen, si tu…

-No te molestes con tus amenazas, Tobin. Si ella siquiera es la mitad de la persona que crees que es, entonces ninguna de las dos tiene nada que temer, ¿verdad?

Tobin apretaba y desapretaba los dientes, luchando por mantener la calma.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Christen-. Su voz era grave y mortal, incluso a sus propios oídos.

-Tú también, Tobin- respondió ella.

Iba a ser un fin de semana largo.


	22. Chapter 22

Poco después de arribar a la casa del lago, Tobin afirmó estar cansada para poder escaparse a su habitación. A pesar de que estaba realmente cansada, no fue capaz de dormir sin pensar en Alex.

Se debatió sobre enviarle mensajes de texto a ella al menos una docena de veces. Ella se giró y lucho con las sábanas mientras se debatía como hacer las cosas con Alex. Le hubiera ayudado saber dónde estaba parada en lo que a ella se refería. Y donde estaba Servando. ¿Estaba en algo serio con él? ¿O solo era un viejo hábito, algo cómodo de su otra vida?

Mientras más pensaba Tobin en la Alex que conocía, mas estaba convencida de que ella no tenía sentimientos reales por Servando, que ella era muy dulce y buena para apartarlo.

O al menos eso era lo que Tobin decía.

Después de eso, no le tomo demasiado convencerse a sí misma de mandarle un mensaje. Tobin tomo la excusa de que si ella realmente no tenía sentimientos por Servando, ella no estaría parándose en los pies de alguien más.

Tobin escribió y borro el mensaje como unas cien veces antes de que presionará por error el botón equivocado la centésima vez y lo enviara por accidente. Ella miró el bosque, tratando de imaginar cómo Alex lo interpretaría.

**Siento lo del otro día en el bosque. Te he extrañado en la escuela.**

Después de agonizar por ello durante un rato, Tobin finalmente decidió dejarlo ir, recordándose que lo hecho está hecho. Ella no podía deshacerlo y mandar otro mensaje en un intento de controlar el daño, quizás solo haría las cosas peor. Así que, poniendo su celular a un lado, Tobin se giró y trato de ponerla a Servando, y a Alex, fuera de su mente.

Cuando escucho el ruido de un mensaje entrante, ella casi rodó fuera de la cama apurada por agarrar su celular.

**Es mi culpa, no tuya. Y no puedo explicar por qué, pero también te extraño.**

El corazón de Tobin se aceleró. De repente, ya no estaba cansada, estaba eufórica.

Sentándose en la cama, Tobin se previno para no leer demasiado en el corto mensaje. Dos preguntas salían en su mente: Qué significaba el mensaje y qué quería ella que significara.

Ella había estado tan envuelta en solo experimentar a Alex, en impresionarla, que realmente no se había tomado el tiempo para pensar en lo que ella quería de Alex. Pero necesitaba hacerlo. Alex había pasado por mucho. Una chica así merecía su atención en lugar de sus impulsos y egoísmo.

Mientras ella estaba sentada en la oscuridad pensando en Alex, en la manera que la hacía sentir, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban con travesura, la manera en que ella veía el mundo, su fuerza y amabilidad, se dio cuenta que todo lo que quería de ella era tiempo. Tiempo con ella. Tiempo en su presencia. Todas las otras cosas en las que pensaba eran cosas que le gustaría hacer por ella. Bueno, con la excepción de la larga lista de cosas que quería hacerle.

Tobin se estremeció con solo pensar en tener sexo con Alex, así que puso los pensamientos a un lado. Alex también se merecía más que su lujuria. Y lo obtendría. De lo que ella probablemente no se daba cuenta era que ya lo tenía. Solo tenía que aceptarlo. Ella ya era de Alex para que la tomará.

Impulsivamente, Tobin escribió una respuesta.

**¿Puedo verte?**

A ella no le importaba que su padre se volviera loco si salía. No le importaba si tenía que manejar una hora en cada dirección. No le importaba que fuera la mitad de la noche.

No le importaba que estuviera técnicamente en la casa del lago con alguien más. Su corazón ya estaba de vuelta en Middleburg. Con Alex. El resto era solo logístico.

Ella aguantó su respiración mientras esperaba una respuesta. La pantalla se volvió negra con su silencio. Ella esperaba que Alex no la matara por su audacia, aunque no podía imaginar a Alex haciendo tal cosa.

Cuando Alex finalmente respondió, el pulso de Tobin estaba acelerado por la ansiedad. Y por la anticipación.

**¿Ahora?**

Tobin sonrió. Al menos no era un no.

**No, en aproximadamente una hora.**

Viendo su respuesta como una buena señal, Tobin se levantó y se apuró a ponerse sus pantalones vaqueros una camiseta de manga larga. Habían estado teniendo un clima frio fuera de temporada, donde la temperatura caía a diez grados en la noche. Ella estaba segura de que si Alex aceptaba, tendría que verla afuera.

Estaba poniéndose sus zapatos deportivos cuando el celular sonó de nuevo. Aguanto la respiración mientras lo tomaba y leía la pantalla.

**Aparca en el callejón sin salida y mándame un mensaje de texto cuando estés ahí. Yo saldré.**

Tobin levantó el puño en el aire y luego se sintió ridícula por estar extraordinariamente complacida. Quería decirse a sí misma que Alex solo era una chica, pero sabía que no era el caso. Alex no era solo una chica. Ella era… algo especial.

Tobin hizo una pausa el tiempo suficiente para escribirle: **En camino,** antes de salir a hurtadillas de su cuarto y salir por el pasillo. Afortunadamente, la casa estaba en silencio. Parecía que todos se habían ido a dormir.

Con cuidado evitando los bordes filosos que había identificado a través de los años, Tobin salió silenciosamente de la casa. Lo único que no había considerado era el ruido del motor al ser arrancado. Ella considero la amplitud de ello, el cual era algo bajo, ya que era un modelo reciente, y la proximidad del carro al dormitorio de sus padres. Ella estaba segura que los despertaría si lo intentaba, así que decidió poner el carro en neutral y sacarlo del camino de entrada para arrancarlo sobre el camino.

Sonaba como un plan sólido, solo que el camino de entrada era de gravilla. El crujido de las piedras debajo de las llantas hacia que fuera necesario que Tobin fuera más lento. También hacia que empujar fuera más difícil. La última pequeña colina hizo que fuera más difícil empujar. Para el momento en que puso el coche en el camino, ya estaba sin respiración y sudorosa.

Una vez que lo puso a nivel de la superficie, el carro se movía más fácilmente. En ese punto, la dirección era un problema, era imposible hacer incluso pequeñas correcciones a la dirección del coche. Tobin apretaba los dientes mientras luchaba por girar las ruedas.

Se le ocurrió que una persona menos determinada que ella se hubiera dado por vencido. Pero no Tobin, ella aparentemente estaba dispuesta a ir con posibilidades insanas para ver a Alex unos minutos, pero eso le hizo dar cuenta de que nada la detendría.

Prácticamente podía oler su piel de lavanda, saborear su suave boca y escuchar su risa contagiosa y eso la apuraba. No, no había nada que la detuviera esta noche.

Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de la casa arranco el motor, Tobin subió al coche e hizo justo eso, subiendo la velocidad y esperando que su padre no se levantará y se diera cuenta que su coche no estaba. Ella mantenía una velocidad casi peligrosa de regreso a Middleburg, arribando casi diez minutos antes de lo establecido. Cuando se estaciono en el callejón sin salida, apago el motor y le mando un mensaje de texto a Alex como ella le había instruido. Su corazón volaba mientras miraba por la ventaba buscándola.

Ella no tuvo respuesta a su mensaje y empezó a pensar que había estado ahí por casi quince minutos y no había señal de Alex. No estaba molesta, como debería estarlo, solo estaba increíblemente decepcionada. Se sentía como si tuviera hambre de rayos de sol y no tuviera la oportunidad de pararse en su calor.

Ella se debatía si debía enviar otro mensaje o irse cuando vislumbro un movimiento. Ella vio una pequeña figura oscura moviéndose por las casas al otro lado de la calle. Su estómago se torció por la emoción. Seguro tenía que sera Alex.

Observo por bastante tiempo para ver salir la figura por el otro lado de la casa, pero nunca salió. Después de varios minutos, se dio cuenta de que no había sido Alex después de todo.

-Probablemente hay un psicópata que acecha a la gente que está en carros estacionados- murmuró Tobin entre dientes, sin estar completamente segura de que su broma tenia humor. Extraño, las cosas más horribles pasaban todo el tiempo por todo el país. Ella podría ser el primer caso en Middleburg.

Justo entonces, algo salió y golpeó el cristal de su parabrisas. Tobin brincó como si le hubieran disparado. Su corazón no disminuyó sus latidos erráticos hasta mucho después de que Alex se había disuelto en carcajadas.

Después de que recuperó su respiración, el pulso de Tobin se aceleró, pero por otra razón. Alex estaba parada afuera de su ventana con pantalones vaqueros negros y una sudadera negra a la que le habían cortado el cuello. Ella tenía la más hermosa sonrisa que alguna vez hubiera visto.

-Vamos- dijo ella, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tobin la escuchara a través de la ventana cerrada.

Sin dudar, Tobin quitó las llaves del contacto y salió para seguirla.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto silenciosamente.

-Hay un camino que pasa por el rio. Podemos llegar hasta allí sin entrar al bosque. Pensé que sería hermoso en la noche.

-Suena genial-. A Tobin no le importaba donde fueran, mientras fuera con ella.

Ellas caminaron por la calle en silencio. Después de un rato, Alex giro para cruzar un campo que estaba en el otro lado de su pequeña subdivisión.

-Así que, ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, Tobin?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Alex se detuvo, cerrando sus ojos e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba el aire frio, ligeramente perfumado de la noche. Cuando exhalo, miro a Tobin.

-Tienes una novia y…

-No, no tengo. Christen y yo rompimos.

-¿No estabas con ella esta noche?

La boca de Tobin se abrió y cerró muchas veces, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

-No fue mi idea. Fue de mi padre.

-¿Así que estabas con ella?

-Sí, mi papá la invito a la casa del lago por el fin de semana. Él quiere que regresemos.

-¿Pero tú no?

-¡No!- Tobin sintió vergüenza.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no decirlo simplemente?

-Se los he dicho… a ambos… que no vamos a regresar.

-Y aun así tu padre la invito.

-Sí, pero…- Tobin podía decir que Alex dudaba mientras empezaba a caminar de nuevo. Sonaba sospechoso, incluso para ella-. Mi padre no me escucha. No le importa lo que quiero. Él hace lo que cree que es mejor.

-¿Has hablado con él sobre eso? Me refiero a, ¿realmente hablado con él?

Tobin se río amargamente.

-No. No hablas con Jeffrey Heath de esa manera.

-Él no se ve como una persona mala.

-Simplemente no lo conoces.

Alex se detuvo y miró a Tobin. Sus ojos buscaban los de ella. Tobin pensó que prácticamente podía ver que los engranes de su intuición giraban. Ella lo unía todo.

Cuando finalmente saco sus propias conclusiones, una mirada de tristeza se deslizo en sus rasgos. Ella puso una mano en su brazo.

-Le tienes miedo.

-Ya no.

-Entonces, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?

-Él ya no me acosa tanto, pero a mi madre y mi hermano… bueno, solo es mejor no hacerlo molestar.

Cuando ella digirió lo que Tobin dijo, una vez que comprendió completamente las implicaciones, jadeo.

-¡Oh Dios mío, Tobin!

Moviéndose hacia adelante. Alex se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies y envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

Tobin hacía tiempo había llegado a un acuerdo con tener un padre abusivo, pero nunca en todos los años de ella había sido abusada había encontrado tan comprensión. La reacción de Alex la calentó, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la jalo para acercarla, derritiéndose en su compasión como un cubo de hielo en el pavimento caliente.

-Ya no es tan malo. En su mayor parte, él dejo de irse a los golpes cuando crecí…- murmuro Tobin contra la piel del cuello de Alex. Ella lamio sus labios, podía saborear su piel ligeramente salada. Alex se inclinó hacia atrás para encontrarse con sus ojos.

-Espera un momento. Dijiste que estabas pasando el fin de semana en la casa del lago. ¿Así que dejaste a Christen y a tu padre en medio de la noche y manejaste todo el camino de regreso aquí?

Tobin asintió, esperando que ella no pudiera ver que la sangre llenaba sus mejillas. Cuando lo decía así, lo hacía sonar como un acosador enfermo de amor.

Ahí está esa palabra de nuevo, pensó exasperada.

-¿Por mí?- agrego suavemente ella, sus ojos miraban su rostro.

De nuevo, Tobin asintió.

Alex no dijo nada por un rato. Tobin empezó a preguntarse si quizás la había sacado un poco de sus casillas. Pero cuando ella finalmente hablo, todas sus dudas fueron borradas.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme sentir de esta manera? Apenas te conozco.

El corazón de Tobin latía tan fuerte, que pensó que quizás explotaría en su pecho.

-No lo sé, pero me haces lo mismo.

-Así que, ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

Tobin odiaba sacar el tema, pero tenía que saberlo.

-Se lo que quiero, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué hay de Servando?

-Servando es solo un amigo. Bueno, al menos así me siento sobre él. Creo que él solo se siente culpable.

-¿Culpable?

-Si, por hundirse bajo la presión.

-¿Presión?

-Ya sabes, con todo lo de la novia enferma. Debes correr rápido- agrego Alex en un intento de ponerle humor. Ella trato de verse inafectada, pero la manera en que bajaron sus ojos era un contrato de muerte. Tobin podía decir que le molestaba.

-No puedo imaginar que alguien huya de ti por ninguna razón.

-Quizás no todavía.

-Ni nunca.

-Dices eso ahora…

-Dame una oportunidad, Alex. Te lo probaré.

-Nadie se merece todo el equipaje con el que vengo, Tobin. Yo debería ser la que huya de ti.

-Simplemente te seguiría.

Alex río, pero entonces la miro de manera extraña.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que quizás me estás diciendo la verdad?

-Porque la es.

La expresión de Alex se puso seria, como si pensare algo poco placentero, pero entonces, segundos después se aclaró y ella sonrió de nuevo.

-Caminemos- sugirió ella, deslizando fuera de los brazos de Tobin y agarrando su mano.

Ellas caminaron por el camino junto al rio, sosteniéndose de la mano y hablando por horas. Cuando regresaron, se detuvieron y se sentaron en un parche de tréboles en el campo cercano al vecindario de Alex. No fue hasta que Tobin estuvo admirando la manera en que el sol se levantaba e iluminaba su piel de alabastro que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

-Tanto como lo odio, me tengo que ir.

Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿Crees que él averiguara que te fuiste?

Tobin se encogió de hombros.

-Nah, no veo como pueda. Él debería estar durmiendo para cuando regrese.

-Entonces sera mejor que te vayas. Dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el trasero de sus pantalones.

-¿Puedo verte el domingo por la noche?

Tobin detestaba la idea de no verla hasta entonces, pero el fin de semana se volvería más soportable si podía anhelar eso.

Alex sonrió alegremente.

-Por supuesto.


	23. Chapter 23

Hicieron su camino de regreso al sendero y por la calle hacia la casa de Alex. Tobin se detuvo junto al bordillo y se volteó hacia ella, su estómago nadando con anticipación.

-Lamento que te mantuve despierta toda la noche- confeso tímidamente Tobin.

Alex soltó una risita.

-No, no lo haces.

Tobin sonrió.

-Está bien, tal vez no lo lamento tanto.

-En realidad, como que me alegra que lo hicieras.

Estirándose hacia adelante, Tobin saco un trébol del cabello de Alex y se lo entrego.

-Supongo que nunca es demasiado tarde para traerte flores.

Alex dio un suspiro exagerado, con sus ojos ensanchándose mientras tomaba el diminuto tallo de los dedos de Tobin.

-Oh, son… eh, quiero decir es hermoso- bromeo.

-Pase por un montón de problemas para conseguirte esa flor. No te burles- respondió ella con fingida seriedad.

-Oh, lo siento. Nunca me burlaría de tus exhaustivos esfuerzos para hacerme sonreír.

-En realidad- dijo Tobin, poniéndose seria mientras se estiraba hacia adelante para trazar la comisura de la boca de Alex-. Haría cualquier casi cualquier cosa para verte sonreír.

La mirada de Alex salto de los ojos de Tobin a su boca y viceversa. Se lamio los labios y Tobin creyó escucharla contener la respiración mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

Su rostro se cernió sobre ella durante varios tensos segundos antes de que Tobin bajara su boca a la de ella. Apenas haciendo contacto, Tobin rozo sus labios una y otra vez sobre los de Alex con la más suave de las presiones. Quería más, quería besarla y tocarla mucho más, pero quería dejarla con algo tan delicado, perfecto y especial como el momento que estaban compartiendo ahí bajo el resplandor anaranjado de la salida del sol.

-Te veré el domingo- dijo Tobin cuando levanto la cabeza.

-Domingo- dijo Alex un poco aturdida.

Ella comenzó a subir por la acera, y Tobin vio una luz encenderse en una de las habitaciones del frente.

-Esa no es tu habitación, ¿verdad?-. Sabía que ella tendría una ventana en la parte delantera de la casa, pero no estaba segura de cual.

-No, la mía es la última de la derecha. Esa es la de Jeri.

-¿Vas a meterte en problemas?

Alex rio entre dientes.

-Nah. Jeri es la niña salvaje de la familia. Probablemente ella solo querrá detalles.

Era el turno de Tobin para reírse entre dientes. De alguna manera, eso encajaba con lo poco que había visto y oído de Jeri.

-Genial.

-¿Domingo?-. Alex sonrió mientras caminaba de espalda por la acera hasta la puerta delantera.

-Domingo- respondió Tobin, su sonrisa un reflejo de la suya.

Cuando desapareció en el interior de su casa, Tobin continúo hacia su auto, con el corazón ligero. Por primera vez desde que podía recordar, tenía algo en su vida que realmente anhelaba.

 

 

 

Alex entro de puntillas, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de ella y arrastrándose por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio. Acababa de sentarse en el borde de su cama para sacarse los zapatos cuando Jeri irrumpió por la puerta.

-¡Quiero detalles!- susurro ruidosamente, lanzándose sobre la cama detrás de Alex.

-¿Qué estás haciendo levantada?

-Puede que tú no tengas mucha vida social, pero yo sí. Estaba en la computadora portátil hablando con Summer y Dane cuando te fuiste. Escuche la puerta principal.

-¿Entonces por qué encendiste tu luz cuando llegamos?

-Esa era la señal para que vinieras a hablar conmigo cuando terminaras.

-Lo siento. No lo sabía.

-Tenías que saber que querría detalles. Ella es tan jodidamente sexy, Alex. Uf- gimió Jeri, dejándose caer sobre su espalda dramáticamente. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, aparatándose el cabello de los ojos como si tuviera un pensamiento repentino-. No crees que te meteré en problemas, ¿verdad?

-¿Tu? Jeri, si hiciera la mitad de las cosas que has tratado de convencerme de hacer, estaría en la cárcel. Me sorprende que esto si quiera se registrara en tu radar.

-¿Tu besando a una chica que luce así? ¡Infiernos si, se registró!

-Así que si ella hubiera sido fea…

-Bah- dijo ella, desestimándolo con un gesto hacia Alex-. No me importaría. A menos que te hubieras acostado con ella. Entonces, me importaría.

Alex no pudo evitar sonreír. Jeri era lo máximo.

-Eres terrible.

-No, no lo soy. La vida es corta. Tenemos que sacar el máximo provecho de ella.

Alex siempre se preocupaba por como su enfermedad había afectado a Jeri. Desde que había terminado la quimioterapia, Alex había notado un salvaje abandono en Jeri que no estaba muy segura de que fuera sano. No quería ver a su hermana meterse en problemas o terminar arruinando su vida en sus esfuerzos por vivir al máximo. Después de todo era posible irse por la borda.

-Bueno, en este momento, lo único que me interesa es dormir.

Con una mirada con puchero, Jeri se sentó y deslizo fuera de la cama.

-Por lo menos dime si es buena besando.

Alex sonrió, probablemente un poco más ampliamente de lo que debería.

-Es muy buena besando.

Con un soñador suspiro, Jeri camino hacia la puerta. Se volteo de nuevo antes de abrirla.

-A ella realmente le gustas, sabes. Se nota.

La sonrisa de Alex se tornó triste.

-¿Pero le gusto lo suficiente como para quedarse?

Jeri y Alex se miraron por un momento, una tristeza tacita persistiendo en el aire entre ellas, antes de que Jeri girara el pomo y se deslizara por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Alex- susurro justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Jeri-. Y entonces se había ido, dejando a Alex sola con sus pensamientos.

 

 

Tobin llego de nuevo al lago a una casa silenciosa. Durmió hasta el mediodía, echándole la culpa a una noche inquieta después de su horrible desempeño en el futbol. A decir verdad, a ella no podía importarle menos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Alex y en lo dulce y divertida que era, en como hacia resplandecer su mundo con algo sospechosamente cercano a la felicidad.

Durante las siguientes treinta y seis horas, el inminente encuentro de Tobin con Alex rondaba en el fondo de su mente. Fue capaz de sonreír a cada comentario insidioso lanzado en su dirección y tolerar a su padre y a Christen todo el fin de semana con un aplomo admirable gracias a Alex, y ellos estuvieron sin darse cuenta.

Cuando estaban yéndose el domingo por la noche para dirigirse a casa, Tobin le dijo a su padre que iría directamente a casa de Christen. Su padre sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, como Tobin sabía que lo haría. Y Tobin tenía toda la intención de hacer exactamente lo que había dicho. Dejaría a Christen afuera de su casa primero, y luego iría directamente a la de Alex.

Después de una segunda breve parada, eran solo pasadas las ocho de la noche, cuando ella toco el timbre en la casa de Alex. Se quedó parada en el porche con una mano escondida detrás de la espalda y una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Fue Alex quien abrió la puerta. Ella también estaba sonriendo.

-Hola.

-Hola- respondió Tobin, sacando su mano de detrás de su espalda con una reverencia.

Observo a Alex contemplar el solitario lirio blanco. Ella miro su irregular tallo y sus ojos se arrugaron por la risa. Ella se había detenido en el camino cuando había visto unas flores en una casa que pasaba. Estaban balanceándose cerca de la carretera en la mortecina luz, haciéndole señas para que fuera y las tomara. Eran parte del elaborado y bien cuidado paisaje de alguien y, aunque se sentía un poco culpable por decapitar una de las flores, ella sabía que esta iba a traer una sonrisa al rostro de Alex. No le dio ningún otro pensamiento más que ese. Para Tobin, no había ninguna otra justificación necesaria.

-Se están volviendo más grandes- observo ella, con los labios temblorosos con una sonrisa reprimida.

-La próxima vez podría haber dos.

-¡Eso es perfecto! Recibir dos flores al mismo tiempo es una de las cosas en mi lista de deseos- bromeo ella.

Aunque Tobin sintió una punzada por su referencia a morir, no se preocupó por eso, no cuando ella estaba sonriendo ante sus ojos como lo estaba haciendo. Finalmente, Alex retrocedió e hizo un gesto para que entrara.

-Déjame poner esto en un poco de agua. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando Alex volvió a la sala de estar, Tobin estaba mirando fijamente una foto familiar que mostraba a una Alex enferma y calva pero, sin embargo, sonriente. Su estómago se agito con nauseas ante la idea de lo que ella había atravesado.

Se volteo hacia ella y le sonrió tan animadamente como pudo. Alex pareció no darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

-Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Te gusta la comedia?

-¿A mí? ¿Algo así como para reír? ¡Oh, sí!

Tobin sonrió un poco más genuinamente. O eso suponía.

-¿Qué tal una película, entonces? Will Ferrel tiene este nuevo estreno.

-Oh Dios mío, me atrapaste con Will Ferrel- afirmo ella alegremente-. Una película suena perfecto.

-Si quieres, podemos adelantarnos e ir ahora y conseguir primero un poco de helado. Hay un lugar en el centro de la ciudad que tiene este enorme tazón de waffle que contiene cinco bolas de helado. Pensé que encajaría perfectamente en tus esfuerzos por estirar tu estomago para entrenar para ser campeona de comilonas.

Alex se rio.

-Y no podrías estar más en lo cierto.

Tobin le brindo a Alex el mayor tazón comestible de helado que ella había visto alguna vez. Alex se comió todo el helado, pero dejo el tazón de waffle, que Tobin mordisqueo después de que había terminado su propio cono mucho más pequeño. Se rieron de todo bajo el sol, incluyendo su apetito tamaño sumo. Tobin aprendió que ella no solo era hermosa, encantadora y divertida, sino que era increíblemente inteligente. Había sabido desde la primera vez que la vio que era de buen corazón, así que cuando ella dejo caer un billete de veinte en el tarro de Alimente a los Hambrientos en el puesto de comida en el cine, no estuvo sorprendida.

Incluso después de todo ese helado, Alex compartió un combo de palomitas y Coca-Cola grande con Tobin durante la película. Ella se echó a reír hasta que lloro más de una vez, encantando a Tobin aún más, lo cual ella no creía que fuera posible. En un punto, ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras mordisqueaba palomitas de maíz. Tobin volvió a pensar que quería desesperadamente mantenerla a salvo y feliz el resto de sus días.

Alex la invito a entrar cuando la llevo a su casa y se sentaron en la sala de estar tratando de sorprenderse la una a la otra con citas de películas. Alex impresiono a Tobin con su profundo conocimiento sobre películas y su almacén de curiosidades inútiles.

-Creo que podrías ser una aficionada a las películas mucho mayor que yo, y eso es decir mucho- declaro Tobin después de que ella la había rematado con una cita de una película de los 80 de John Hughes.

-Cuando estas enferma durante muchos meses seguidos, ves un montón de películas- respondió Alex casualmente-. En cierta forma, vives a través de ellas. Tienes tu primer beso con ellas, vas a tu primera fiesta, te abandonan en tu fiesta de graduación, y bebes tu primera cerveza con ellas-. Hizo una pausa, con una sonrisa melancólica revoloteando en sus labios antes de hablar de nuevo-. Te enamoras con ellas.

Tobin no podía dejar pasar semejante entrada.

-Hablando de eso, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Alex apoyo la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá y miro fijamente a Tobin. Ella pensó que podría ahogarse en las insondables profundidades de sus ojos brillantes.

-No. ¿Y tú?

Tobin se encogió de hombros, repentinamente más incómoda con el tema ahora que se volvió en su dirección.

-No. Pensé que lo estaba, pero…

-¿Christen?

Los labios de Tobin se torcieron en una sonrisa irónica.

-Si. Confundí lo que los demás querían y lo que era… cómodo con sentimientos que simplemente no estaban allí. No fue sino hasta… se detuvo abruptamente. Después de unos segundos, Alex levanto la cabeza y la miro expectante. Cuando Tobin no termino, ella la provoco.

-¿Hasta qué?

Tomándose un tiempo antes de responder, Tobin miro hacia abajo a donde la mano de Alex descansaba en el sofá entre ellas. Estirándose hacia adelante, la recogió y cuidadosamente entrelazo los dedos con los de ella. En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, se preguntó como la piel de alguien podía ser tan suave. Y como la mano de alguien más podía encajar tan perfectamente en la suya.

-Había estado notando su egoísmo desde hace tiempo. No sé si simplemente empeoro con el paso del tiempo, o si realmente era ciega a eso hasta entonces, pero el día que te vi en el parque, fue como una llamada de atención. Eras todo lo que ella no era. Todo lo que una persona decente debería ser y que ella simplemente… no es.

Alex inclino de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Tobin.

-Estoy segura de que ella no están mala.

-¿Ves? ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo puedes mirar a alguien como ella, alguien que te trata como ella lo hace, alguien que trata a todo el mundo como ella lo hace, y decir eso?

-Ella no te trata horriblemente, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-Entonces no puede ser tan mala.

-Pero ella…

-Estoy segura de que ama a su familia y los trata bien. Y es probable que tenga un perro o un gato o algo que ella ama.

-Bueno, sí, pero…

-Ella probablemente tiene un punto débil en su abuela o en el anciano al otro lado de la calle que le daba dulces cuando era pequeña.

-Podría, pero…

-¿Ves? En realidad no es tan mala.

Tobin se enderezo, cansada de escuchar a Alex defender a alguien que podía ser tan desagradable como lo era Christen. Si ella solo supiera…

-Tal vez no, pero sigue sin ser tú.

Alex había estado a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo, sus ojos volando hacia los suyos. Tobin no había querido decir eso, no había querido admitirlo. Simplemente salió. Ella no había estado pensando.

-No soy perfecta, Tobin. Soy tan egoísta como cualquier otro y yo…

-No, no lo eres. Y no estas engañando a nadie tratando de fingir que lo eres. A lo mejor es por lo que has atravesado. Tal vez es solo la forma en que naciste. No sé, pero eres especial, Alex. Puedes pensar que no eres perfecta, pero para algunas personas, eres todo lo que ellos siempre han deseado, ya sea que se den cuenta de eso o no.

Alex no dijo nada. No sabía que decir. Se limitó a mirar con asombro a Tobin.

Se quedaron en el sofá por un largo tiempo… mirándose a los ojos, jugando con los dedos de la otra, asimilando todo. Ambas sabían que algo mágico estaba sucediendo. Y ambas tenían miedo, pero por dos razones totalmente diferentes.

Alex estaba pensando que finalmente se había enamorado, por primera y quizá por última vez, de una persona que podía o no estar a su alrededor por mucho tiempo. Tobin estaba pensando que había encontrado a alguien que hacía que su pasado y su futuro no importaran tanto, alguien que le daba un presente que eclipsaba todo lo demás. Pero había una posibilidad de que pudiera perderla.

Más tarde, cuando Tobin le dio un beso de buenas noches, fue un beso lleno se promesas, un beso que decía que ella estaría a su alrededor para siempre, sin importar cuan largo terminara siendo ese para siempre.


	24. Chapter 24

Las semanas siguientes ellas fueron inseparables. Tobin recogía a Alex y la llevaba a la escuela cada mañana y la dejaba en su casa cada tarde antes de la práctica de futbol. Entonces, después de ducharse, iría y pasaría la tarde con ella.

Estudiaban hacían la tarea. Escuchaban música y miraban televisión. Pero sobre todo reían y hablaban. Tobin encontró en Alex a alguien que la entendía, a quien realmente parecía importarle las cosas que decía y lo que quería de la vida. Cuando le conto sus sueños, Alex apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y soñó junto a ella, como si en realidad ella pudiera verlos viviendo juntos. Y Tobin hizo lo mismo con Alex. Ella le contaría las muchas cosas en su “lista de deseos”, y planearían hacer cada una realidad. Lo único que Tobin odiaba de todo era que a veces ella hacía sonar demasiado inminente su muerte. En cualquier momento antes de cumplir los cien y estar arrugados, con diez nietos era demasiado pronto en lo que a ella se refería. Pero nunca se quejó y dijo algo al respecto. Pensó que podría ser algún tipo de mecanismo de afrontamiento para ella y tenía miedo de alterarla con ello, no importaba lo mucho que le molestara.

Había un par de cosas en su lista que eran particularmente curiosas, cosas de las que ella evitaba hablarle y que la hacían sonrojar. Por supuesto, su imaginación corría salvaje cuando ella tropezaba y balbuceaba sobre ellas. Tobin quería presionar, pero pensó que era mejor si se lo decía a su debido tiempo. No importaba lo mucho que la torturaba en el intermedio.

Era viernes de nuevo y Tobin estaba acompañando a Alex a su casillero. La mano de ella estaba envuelta en la suya y ambas mochilas colgaban sobre el hombro de Tobin.

No le importaba quien la viera o donde estuvieran, hacía mucho tiempo que había descubierto que era más feliz cuando ella la estaba tocando, incluso al tocarla de alguna manera pequeña como sostener su mano mientras caminaban. Y así lo hizo. Y ella no se quejó.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¿Puedo tomarte prestada por un rato después del almuerzo?

-¿Una sorpresa? Por supuesto, puedes tomarme prestada después del almuerzo- coincidió Alex con una sonrisa.

-Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos en mi auto?

Alex sonrió.

-Estaré allí. Seré la que este de…- hizo una pausa para ver lo que llevaba puesto, como si se hubiera olvidado de como se había vestido-. Purpura. Seré la que lleve purpura.

Tobin se rio mientras Alex le sonrió. Si Alex pensaba en ella la mitad de lo ella pensaba de Alex, pensó que era probable que se hubiera olvidado lo que llevaba puesto esa mañana. Tobin a veces se sorprendía de recordar algo que no tuviera que ver con Alex. Rápidamente se había convertido en su mundo y ella solo podía esperar que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. Sospechaba que lo hacía.

Sus ojos marrón centellaron con humor y algo especial que solo aparecía cuando Alex la miraba. Como siempre, la calentó, emociono y la hizo querer protegerla y devorarla al mismo tiempo. Pero justo entonces, en ese momento, también la hacía querer besarla.

Así que lo hizo.

Suavemente, de forma espontánea, Tobin bajo la cabeza y apretó los labios contra los de Alex. Eran suaves y flexibles. Listos, como si ella lo hubiera deseado tanto como Tobin lo había hecho. Era la primera vez que la había besado en público, en la escuela, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Cuando Alex se inclinó hacia ella, se dio cuenta de que ella tampoco podía hacerlo.

Sus labios se abrieron un poquito y Tobin deslizo su lengua para una probada rápida. Solo que no era suficiente. El interior dulce de si boca, aun con menta por su pasta de dientes. La llevo adentro como una abeja a la miel, y antes de darse cuenta, el beso se había profundizado. Su mano libre estaba en su cintura sosteniéndola, y tenía las manos de ella en su cabello.

-Consíguete una habitación, Heath-. Tobin escucho que una voz familiar decía. Eso la saco de su esclavitud y se echó hacia atrás, avergonzada.

Alex la miro con los ojos aturdidos, tan afectada por el beso como ella lo había estado. Se miraron la una a la otra durante varios segundos antes de sonreír. Era demasiado fácil dejarse llevar. El fuego era instantáneo. Y consumidor.

Finalmente, Tobin levanto la mirada para ver a Megan y a Kelley caminando por el pasillo. Se detuvieron, Kelley le dio dos pulgares hacia arriba mientras que Megan movía sus caderas y daba palmadas al aire. Tobin puso los ojos en blanco, y ambas se rieron entre dientes y se alejaron.

-Lo siento acerca de eso- le dijo a Alex-. Me deje llevar.

-No hay problema- dijo ella, reprimiendo una sonrisa-. Siéntete libre de… dejarte llevar tantas veces como quieras-. Y entonces ella se sonrojo.

Tobin se rio. Alex era a la vez tímida e introspectiva, pero picante y llena de vida. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Era un coctel encantador y embriagador.

Cuando Tobin se volvió para irse, se detuvo en seco por Christen de pie al final del pasillo con dos de sus cohortes porristas. Ella la miraba, y la expresión de su rostro era asesina. Tobin no tenía que preguntar por qué. La había llamado una docena de veces el fin de semana en el lago. Ella había tenido la impresión de que había una posibilidad de que volverían. Estaba bastante segura de que ya no lo creía ahora.

Tobin le dio una rápida sonrisa y se dirigió a su casillero, pasando junto a ellas y sus amigas sin decir una palabra. Ella no iba a arruinar su buen humor. Nadie iba a hacerlo. Ella estaba con Alex. El resto no importaba.

 

 

 

Tobin siempre estaba ansiosa por el tercer y sexto periodo, porque lo compartía con Alex. Durante la semana ella se había sentado en otro asiento solo para evitarla, alguien más había reclamado el asiento de Alex junto a ella, una chica que Tobin sabía que se había enamorado de ella desde el séptimo grado.

Ahora, Alex estaba sentada al otro lado de la habitación con una marca especial de tortura, a pesar de que hicieron un pequeño juego con ello. Ellas se robarían miradas durante todo el periodo, sonriendo a sabiendas y guiñándose en broma. Tobin debió haber pensado mil veces acerca de caminar hacia Alex, ir por ella, lanzándola sobre su hombro. Y llevarla al conservatorio y hacerle el amor entre las orquídeas por el resto del día. No hay que decir que aprendió muy poco en esa clase.

Y luego estaba el almuerzo. Alex había hecho una amiga, Allie, que compartía muchas de sus inquietudes artísticas y no era una persona mala y repugnante como las tantas niñas que Tobin conocía. Ella no quería abandonarla completamente al compartir el almuerzo con Tobin, así que Alex seguía comiendo con Allie, y Tobin con sus amigos, como siempre lo había hecho.

Si fuera por Tobin, pasaría cada minuto del día con Alex, pero ella lo estaba haciendo en consideración por su amiga, un gesto de gran corazón y una de las cosas que ella más amaba de Alex, por lo que no se quejó. Solo la miraba de lejos, fingiendo estar interesada en lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo y diciendo. Pero no lo estaba. No, en absoluto.

Hoy, vio a Alex y Allie hacer su camino hacia la luz del sol, como casi siempre hacían. La masa salvaje del pelo rubio de Allie estaba apartada de su frente por una bufanda morada que casi igualaba la perfección de la blusa con volantes de Alex. Esa fue toda la atención que le presto a la otra chica. Como siempre, su atención estaba fija en Alex, sin importar donde estaba o con quien más estaba allí. Era una maravilla que no estuviera reprobando. Por suerte para ella, la tarea era una de las excusas que había estado usando para pasar tiempo con Alex. Parecía que Alex la había salvado de reprobar al igual que la había salvado de… ella misma.

-¡Tierra llamando a Heath!- dijo Megan

-¿Huh?- Tobin trabajo en apartar los ojos de Alex.

-¡Necesitas terapia! Esa chica le ha hecho algo a tu cerebro.

Tobin frunció el ceño.

-No, no lo ha hecho- la defendió, pero pensó que Megan podría tener razón. Alex era en todo lo que pensaba-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?- Tobin dirigió la conversación hacia Megan, pero ella sintió el dolor del ceño fruncido que todavía tenía. ¿Era realmente tan anormal la forma en que se sentía acerca de ella?

-Te estaba preguntando si quieres ir por unas margaritas antes del juego a “Los Pollos Ranchero”. Mi primo tiene un trabajo en el bar allí, y puede colar un poco de tequila en nuestras bebidas “vírgenes”. Después de eso, vamos a ir a la playa. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estas dentro?

-Nah. Tengo otros planes.

Megan sonrió diabólicamente.

-¿Planes para qué? Darle un viaje a Alex en…

-No hagas eso, hombre- advirtió Tobin. Sabía que eran bromas en tono amistoso, pero se irritaba cuando alguien le faltaba el respeto a Alex, incluso si se trababa de una de sus amigas.

-¿Hacer qué? ¿A ti? Como si no supiéramos que estas tras eso. ¡Vamos!

-No seas idiota. No es así. Solo déjalo.

-Oh, ahora veo- bromeo Megan-. Ella no te lo dará. Es por eso que estas tan obsesionada. Nunca has tenido una chica que te diga que no.

-Megan, hablo en serio. Ten cuidado.

-Muchas duchas frías te harán eso- continúo tontamente Megan-. Ellas se enredan en tu cabeza. Solo tienes que entrar en sus bragas y…

-Whoa, whoa, whoa- dijo rápidamente Ashlyn, extendiendo sus brazos. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Tobin y la otra señalaba a Megan-. ¿Tienes deseos de muerte, Megan? Solo déjala en paz, idiota. Estas celosa porque nunca has tenido sexo por el que no hayas tenido que pagar.

La gente alrededor de ellas irrumpió en comentarios insultantes y risas burlonas, aliviando la tensión que se había construido entre Tobin y Megan. Megan tomo la broma con buen humor, aunque su rostro seguía siendo sospechosamente rojo. Tobin dio marcha atrás, agradecida de la intervención de su mejor amiga antes de que Tobin lo hubiera perdido realmente. Tendría que cuidar eso en el futuro.

Ella sabía que Alex se había metido en su corazón. Ahora, no tenía ninguna duda de que también se había metido en su cabeza. Después de almuerzo, Tobin se apresuró en llegar a su auto para esperar a Alex. Cuando la vio salir por las puertas dobles, despidiéndose de Allie mientras ella se separaba a la izquierda, se enderezó de donde había estado apoyada contra la puerta de lado del pasajero. Alex levanto la vista y sonrió tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos. El estómago de Tobin dio un vuelco. Mientras más se acercaba ella, más relajada se sentía Tobin, como si le trajera la paz que no sentía en ninguna otra parte. Se preguntó si ella lo sentía también. Estaba bastante segura de la respuesta cuando, en lugar de detenerse, siguió caminando hacia ella, le echo los brazos al cuello y apretó sus labios contra los suyos.

-Los días son demasiado largos. ¿Crees que quepa en tu bolsillo?- pregunto Alex suavemente cuando se alejó para mirarla a los ojos. Los orbes azules brillaban alegremente y Tobin sintió que su corazón se hacía papilla justo dentro de su pecho.

-hoy solo ha pasado medio día.

-Sin embargo…

-Desearía que pudieras. Nunca iría a ninguna parte sin ti.

Alex se rio y froto su nariz contra la de ella antes de salir de sus brazos.

-Así que, ¿Adónde vamos?

-Ya verás- dijo Tobin, abriendo la puerta para ella.

En primer lugar, Tobin condujo hasta el centro comercial. Aparco cerca de la entrada principal y dejo el auto en marcha, diciéndole a Alex que esperara allí por ella. No le diría a donde iba, y había al menos treinta tiendas en el interior, así que no tenía ni idea. Regreso unos minutos más tarde con una bolsa genérica de plástico que contenida algo pesado. Alex no podía decir por el tamaño y forma lo que era, solo que era bastante compacto y de peso.

Tobin lo puso suavemente en el piso detrás de su asiento y luego se deslizo detrás del volante y salió del lugar.


	25. Chapter 25

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- pregunto Alex.

-Ya verás- dijo Tobin, sonriendo enigmáticamente.

Alex ya estaba sonriendo para el momento en que Tobin entro en el estacionamiento fuera del parque. Sabía que era uno de sus lugares favoritos, esperaba que hoy fuera especial también.

-Vamos- dijo Tobin, saliendo y buscando la bolsa de detrás de su asiento. Se reunió con Alex en la parte delantera del auto y le tomo la mano entre la suya.

Tobin la llevo más allá de la zona principal del parque y a través de una pequeña parcela de árboles de roble hasta una loma que dominaba el conjunto de miradores repartidos por una esquina del parque. Subieron a la parte superior y Tobin se detuvo.

Miro por encima del paisaje como si estuviera buscando algo en particular. Luego tomo a Alex por los hombros y la guio a un lugar específico.

-Párate juuuuusto aquí- dijo.

Tobin la coloco de frente a un grupo de pinos en el otro lado de la loma en lugar de los miradores. Aunque a Alex le pareció extraño, no dijo nada.

Alex escucho el susurro de la bolsa de plástico justo antes de que Tobin colgara algo alrededor de su cuello. Cuando ella bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta de que era su cámara.

Ella jadeo de placer.

-¡Esta arreglada!

-Como nueva- dijo Tobin.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo efusivamente, volviendo para envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin en un abrazo exuberante.

-De nada- dijo, rozando sus labios contra el costado de su cuello y sintiendo su cuerpo calentarse de deseo-. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero prestarte mi cámara ha sido siempre una buena excusa para verte- admitió-. ¿Por qué no la sacas? Hay un rollo en ella y podría haber algo a lo que quieras tomar una foto.

Alex se echó hacia atrás y miro a Tobin con desconfianza, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Volviendo de nuevo en la dirección a la que ella la había colocado, saco la tapa del objetivo y escudriño el paisaje a través del visor. Estaba en su segunda pasada cuando vio el primero elevarse por encima de las copas de los árboles. Era un único globo rosa. Aunque no estaba segura de donde venía ni que significaba, Alex saco una foto de él cuando lo vio. Estaba a punto de apartar la cámara de su cara cuando vio los otros.

Primero tres o cuatro y después diez o veinte globos de color rosa se deslizaron hacia el cielo. En cuestión de segundos, cientos llenaron el horizonte. Alex presiono el botón de su cámara y capturo su ascenso, capturando la forma en que se levantaban y luego se desviaban en todas direcciones, dejándose llevar por la suave brisa. Desde su punto de vista, los globos parecían un enorme ramo de redondas flores color rosa que crecían por momentos.

Cuando pareció que no iban a liberar más globos y los otros no eran muchos más que puntos de colores contra un lienzo azul sin nubes, Alex bajo la cámara. Volvió sus grandes ojos azules en dirección a Tobin.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Mi mamá esta en casi todos los comités en la ciudad y cuando la oí hablar por teléfono con otra mujer acerca de la concientización del cáncer, le sugerí conseguir algunos globos rosa para las supervivientes y llevarlas al parque para dejarlos ir-. Ella observo los ojos de Alex llenos de lágrimas y sabia cuan profundamente conmovida estaba.

-¿Por qué?- susurro.

No necesitaba que se explicara, sabía lo que estaba preguntando.

-No quiero que tengas miedo de morir. Todas aquellas personas han sobrevivido al cáncer. Acabas de ver cientos de razones para tener esperanza yendo a la deriva en el cielo.

Alex llevo sus manos hasta sus labios temblorosos y luego hundió la cara en ellas. Tobin podía oír su llanto silencioso. Tiernamente, ella la tomo entre sus brazos.

Ella murmuro algo entre su pecho, pero Tobin no pudo entender de modo que se echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué?

-Vas a Romper mi corazón, ¿verdad?

Tobin agarro las muñecas de Alex y las aparto hasta que ya no estaban cubriendo su rostro surcado por las lágrimas.

-Nunca. Nunca te hare daño, Alex.

Lo dijo con tanta sinceridad y convicción como pudo reunir. Ella esperaba que Alex le creyera, porque significaba más de lo que alguna vez había querido decir algo en su vida.

Colocando sus manos planas contra su pecho para mantener el equilibrio, Alex se levantó sobre las puntillas de sus pies y suavemente presiono sus labios contra los de Tobin. Fue un beso dulce y húmedo, pero no húmedo con pasión. Estaba bañado en lágrimas. Sus lágrimas. Cuando ella se apartó, Tobin pudo la sal en sus labios.

Alex le rogo con sus ojos.

-Por favor, no lo hagas.

Tomando su cara entre las manos, Tobin apoyo su frente contra la de ella.

-No lo hare- declaro-. Te lo prometo.

Tobin estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantener su mente centrada en lo que el entrenador le decía mientras estaba sentada en el banco del vestuario. Sabía que el partido de esta noche era importante, pero por alguna razón, no podía reunir ningún entusiasmo. Ella estaba más ansiosa por salir a la cancha y localizar a Alex en las gradas. Le había prometido que estaría allí con Jeri. A medida que salían al campo, Tobin escaneo las gradas. No vio a Alex de inmediato. A Jeri tampoco.

-Pon tu cabeza en el juego, Heath- le grito el entrenador cuando ella casi corrió a la línea de porristas en las líneas laterales.

-Sí, señor- dijo Tobin, arrastrando los ojos desde las gradas.

Un par de minutos más tarde, Tobin se dirigió al centro del campo para el sorteo. Pidió cara. Salió sello. La partida la tenía el equipo contrario en la primera mitad. Tobin volvió al banquillo para las últimas indicaciones, escaneando la multitud de nuevo por cualquier señal de Alex.

Se estaba poniendo más y más frustrada mientras seguía sin poder encontrarla. Vio a su familia, su padre mirándola con advertencia. Vio muchas caras de personas que conocía, pero no había ni rastro de Alex. Su primer pensamiento fue preocuparse de que algo le había pasado. Si Alex le había dicho que iba a ir, ella le creía.

Los equipos tomaron su posición y el juego comenzó, Tobin no podía concentrarse su mente vagaba pensando en Alex y preguntándose porque no había llegado.

La primera mitad del juego pasó como un borrón. Tobin se dirigía al vestuario escaneando una vez más las gradas.

-Amigo, ve hablar con ella para que puedas concentrarte en el juego. ¡Eres una patética perdedora!- exclamo Ashlyn, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Ella no está aquí todavía.

-Está justo ahí, Tobs- dijo con exasperación, apuntando a la valla que corría entre las porristas y las gradas.

El corazón de Tobin retomo su ritmo mientras sus ojos seguían el dedo de Ashlyn justo a una sonriente Alex. Ella estaba de pie junto a su hermana en la parte inferior de la primera fila de las gradas. Ella le sonrió y saludo con la mano cuando Tobin la vio.

Sintiendo la sonrisa dividir su cara, Tobin le devolvió el saludo. Vio a Alex decir algo a Jeri y luego girar para marcharse, probablemente para encontrar un asiento. Rápidamente, Tobin se alejó de sus compañeras y corrió hacia la valla, llamando a Alex antes de que llegara demasiado lejos. Cuando regreso a la valla, Tobin se inclinó sobre esta y le dio un beso rápido en los labios que la hizo sonreír y ruborizarse.

-Gracias por venir.

-¿Y perderme la oportunidad de ver lo sexy que te ves en ese uniforme? Creo que no- bromeo ella, el color de sus mejillas profundizándose ante su audacia.

-Entonces mira esto- dijo Tobin, volviéndose para correr de regreso y lanzándole una sonrisa por encima del hombro. Alex estaba mirando su trasero, Tobin se rio entre dientes, segura de que su corazón podía brotarle alas y emprender el vuelo.

Jeri puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Alex y le dijo algo al oído de ella. Las dos chicas se rieron antes de que Alex le sonriera y saludara con la mano otra vez, dejando que Jeri la llevara a las gradas.

Cuando Tobin, sin dejar de sonreír, volvió haciendo su camino hacia el vestuario, su mirada choco con la mirada de Christen. Ella asintió una vez, negándose a dejar que le arruinara el momento. Después de eso, puso tanto énfasis como pudo de nuevo en el juego.

 

 

 

Tobin tuvo un desempeño bastante bueno. Ni de cerca su mejor juego, pero ni de cerca el peor tampoco. Dudaba de que su padre estuviera contento, pero habían ganado y eso era lo importante. Tobin odiaba defraudar a sus compañeras de equipo. Los ánimos estuvieron altos en el vestuario. Agitaron toallas, se abrazaron felicitándose unas a otras y realizaron bromas pervertidas. Entre eso y sus sentimientos crecientes por Alex, Tobin estaba en el séptimo cielo cuando salió de los vestuarios.

Hasta que vio a su padre que la esperaba.

Jeffrey Heath dio una gran palmada en el hombro de Tobin y, con un fuerte apretón, la guio lejos de los demás.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- espeto el viejo Heath, cuidando de mantener su espalda hacia los demás para que nadie viera su enojo.

-Hemos ganado. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema, Tobin, es que si no das una demostración mucho mejor delante de estos observadores, van a pasarte sin más.

-Lo estoy haciendo bien, padre- argumento Tobin.

-No, no lo estas. Y sé por qué. Te vi con esa pobretona chica otra vez, y estoy aquí para decirte que se termina esta noche. No más, Tobin. ¿Me escuchas?

-Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, papá. Ella…

-No quiero oír excusas. Has estado metiendo la pata de izquierda a derecha desde que dejaste de ver a Christen y quiero que lo arregles.

-Papá, yo…

-Me dejaste creer que has estado pasando tu tiempo libre con Christen, cuando realmente has estado con esa chica. Bueno, déjame decirte algo, señorita…

-¡Basta, papá!- gruño Tobin. Tenía los dientes apretados de rabia y apenas controlada-. No va a pasar nada con Christen. Estoy haciéndolo bien y tú vas a tener que vivir con mis decisiones. Estoy con Alex. Si, ese es su nombre, papá. Alex. Acostúmbrate a ello.

Quitando su hombro del agarre de su padre, Tobin se marchó. Una tempestad de emociones estaba en su apogeo en la boca de su estómago. Ella siempre sentía un cierto grado de orgullo y logro cuando se enfrentaba a su padre, pero siempre había un sentimiento subyacente de miedo y remordimiento, también. A Tobin le preocupaba que un día ella hiciera enojar a su padre y, en vez de desquitarse con ella, sus puños encontrarían las tiernas costillas de su hermano menor en su lugar. La idea le hizo sentir nauseas. Tobin se dirigió a su auto, sacudiéndose la idea de encima. Estaba guardando su bolso en el asiento de atrás cuando oyó el chasquido de unos pasos detrás de ella. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta, su padre la agarro por el cuello y la empujo hacia atrás contra el frio metal de la puerta trasera.

-Si no vas a respetar mis reglas, entonces no conducirás mi auto. Deja las llaves en mi oficina cuando llegues a casa esta noche. Vamos a ver los que tus libertades valen para ti.

Con eso, Jeffrey libero a Tobin y se dirigió de vuelta por donde había venido. Con aire ausente, Tobin se froto la garganta mientras veía a su padre irse.

Una leve sensación de pánico se abrió camino en su pecho. Sin auto, no sería capaz de ver seguido a Alex. Y eso era inaceptable. Antes de dejar que sus emociones se salieran de control, Tobin despiadadamente las aparto de si, decidido a pensar en algo antes de la mañana.


	26. Chapter 26

Tobin ya estaba en ventaja cuando doblo en la esquina hacia la casa de Alex. Cuando las luces brillaron en el Jeep aparcado junto a la acera, la ira y el resentimiento burbujeaban en la superficie.

Alex estaba de pie en el porche hablando con Servando. Él tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y ella sacudía su cabeza por algo que él estaba diciendo. Tobin fue más lento y observo a los dos tranquilamente mientras se acercaba.

Servando levanto las manos e hizo un gesto enfático. El rostro de Tobin se sonrojo por el calor. Servando agito los brazos frenéticamente. El pulso de Tobin golpeo su pecho. Pero entonces, cuando Servando en realidad se adelantó y agarro a Alex en sus brazos y la sacudió, fue que Tobin vio todo rojo y la furia exploto en su estómago.

Tobin se detuvo en medio de la calle, empujo la palanca de cambios en el estacionamiento y salto fuera. Prácticamente corrió al lado de Alex.

Servando la oyó venir. Se volvió hacia Tobin justo mientras el cuerpo de Tobin dejo la tierra y voló por el aire como un cohete, noqueando a Servando contra el lateral de la casa.

Tobin sintió su respiración dejar sus pulmones en un silbido antes que ambos cayeran al pórtico de hormigón. Ella soltó un gruñido cuando sintió un tirón en su tobillo.

En el fondo de su mente, Tobin sabía que Alex estaba diciéndole algo, pero estaba cegada por la rabia, pensando solo en despedazar a Servando miembro por miembro por atreverse a poner un dedo en Alex.

Tobin lucho con Servando contra su espalda y, antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, su puño conecto con la quijada de Servando. Hueso batió hueso, irrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la noche como un trueno. Tobin sintió un poco de dolor en los huesos de sus manos. No se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado hasta que conecto un segundo golpe y sintió la fragmentación de su muñeca.

Dejo caer su mano izquierda, teniendo toda la intención de procedes con la derecha, pero se oponente ya estaba inconsciente debajo de ella. No estaba segura de que golpe lo había hecho, pero Tobin había noqueado a Servando.

Como una marea que retrocede desde la costa, la mayor parte de la ira de Tobin se evaporo y solamente pensó en Alex. Se volvió para ubicarla. Alex estaba de pie detrás de ella, cerca de la puerta principal, sus ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetando firmemente su boca.

Tobin trato de ponerse de pie a pesar del dolor que sentía en su tobillo y camino hacia ella. Cuando levanto sus manos hacia ella, Alex se encogido, alejándose.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Tobin.

Alex la miro, luego a Servando y de vuelta a ella. Finalmente ella asintió.

Tobin trato de dar otro paso hacia ella, pero Alex retrocedió.

-No quiero herirte, Alex. Nunca te haría daño.

Ella vio la indecisión en sus ojos. Alex estaba en guerra con lo que sabía de Tobin frente a lo que acababa de presenciar. Para confiar en ella o no. Le había dado razones para dudar, y eso desgarro a Tobin.

El corazón de Tobin se desplomo cuando vio el miedo y algo parecido a la desconfianza caer como una cortina sobre la cara de Alex. En ese momento, Tobin se dio cuenta de la magnitud del daño que había hecho. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.

-Quizás deberías irte, Tobin- sugirió Alex cuando por fin movió sus manos.

-No te dejare con él cuando despierte, Alex.

-No estoy preocupada por él- dijo enfáticamente.

-Alex, por favor no hagas esto. No soy la mala aquí. Lo vi agarrarte. Solo estaba tratando de protegerte.

-No necesito protección, Tobin. Él no iba a hacerme daño. Estaba simplemente molesto.

-Pero parecía…

-Tal vez no deberías haber estado observando. O tal vez deberías haberte asegurado de lo que estaba pasando antes de venir y atacarlo.

Entre el disgusto en los ojos de Alex y el dolor cada vez mayo en su tobillo y mano, Tobin se sentía peor a cada segundo.

-Aquí, llamare a emergencias- grito Tobin cuando, por costumbre, metió la mano en el bolsillo con la mano izquierda para recuperar su teléfono.

Eso llamo la atención de Alex.

-Déjame ver tu mano, Tobin. Y tu tobillo también.

Alex se acercó a ella y, a pesar de que Tobin no quería tocarla, se mordió los labios y la dejo de todos modos. Era mejor que verla volverse lejos de ella como si fuera a golpearla en cualquier momento.

Después de tomar su mano suavemente en las suyas y acercarla para examinarla, luego procedió a revisar su tobillo, que estaba efectivamente hinchado. Alex levanto sus ojos preocupados a los suyos.

-Tobin, ¿Qué pasa si está roto?

Al principio, Tobin no acababa de entender lo que quería decir. Simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces voy al médico, no es gran cosa.

-¿Pero qué pasa con el futbol? No puedes jugar con un tobillo y una mano rota.

La realidad de la situación le dio una bofetada en la cara. Su cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente y le palpitaba su pies.

-Uh… um… yo no…- respaldándose y apoyándose en el costado de la casa, Tobin se inclinó y apoyo su mano buena en la rodilla, tomando respiraciones lentas y profundas.

Alex se quedó callada por un largo tiempo antes de ponerle la mano en el hombro y decir:

-¿Te hizo daño?

Tobin se enderezo apoyando su peso en su pie sano, mirando sus afectados ojos. Ella estaba más aliviada de lo posiblemente imaginable cuando vio en sus ojos algo distinto al miedo, disgusto y desconfianza ahí.

-No lo sé y no me importa. Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-Tobin, habrá consecuencias. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Tobin suspiro.

-Lo sé, Alex pero no me preocupo por eso. Yo… yo…- tartamudeo, agachando la cabeza avergonzada-. Lo siento mucho, me metí con mi padre después del partido, y luego, cuando vi a Servando agarrarte…

Tobin había puesto su corazón en su mano y el pesar en su rostro. Alex busco en el marrón de sus ojos por… algo. Tobin esperaba que ella lo encontrara.

Con un suspiro, Alex miro a Servando todavía inconsciente.

-Voy a tratar de disuadirlo de no presentar cargos, pero tengo que llevarlo al doctor.

Como si fuera una señal, Servando se quejó.

-Es culpa mía. Si acercas mi coche, yo lo pongo en el asiento de atrás y puedes conducirnos hasta la sala de emergencias. Voy a tener que lidiar con todas las consecuencias. Yo hice esto.

Alex asintió con la cabeza, corriendo fuera por el coche de Tobin. Ella esperaba deshacer algunos de los daños, siendo madura y responsable con la situación a partir de ahora. Sin embargo, no podría culparla si no confiaba en ella de nuevo. Esto hizo que su corazón doliera pensar en eso, pero no podía culparla.

Con muchas dolorosas maniobras, Tobin consiguió meter a un aturdido Servando en el asiento trasero del coche. Su nariz y boca seguía supurando sangre, por lo que Tobin saco una camiseta limpia de su bolso y se lo dio a él para que la usara hasta que llegaran al hospital.

Una vez dentro y registrados, Tobin fue llevado a una habitación, Servando a otra.

Alex fue donde Servando, aunque Tobin se sintió mejor cuando ella miro por encima del su hombro. Tal vez ella no la había perdido por completo.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Jeffrey Heath apareciera. Él se abrió camino entre los distintos miembros del personal médico como un político. Para Tobin sus preocupaciones se agravaron en el instante que oyó la voz de su padre.

Él era todo sonrisas y bromas con todos los que encontró, incluyendo a Tobin, pero sabía que su padre estaba hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie. Lo vio flexionar los dedos varias veces como si fuera lo único que podía hacer para no golpear a Tobin, quien yacía en la camilla del hospital. La única cosa buena acerca de la duración de la visita a la sala de emergencia, sin embargo, era que podría enfriarse un poco con el tiempo hasta que Tobin fuera dada de alta. Era menos probable que se pusiera violento en ese punto.

Después de pasar la primera hora, Tobin escucho a su padre pidiéndole al médico si podía hablar con el otro chico en cuestión. El médico le dijo que creía que no era buena idea. Él ni siquiera le dio el estado actual de él. El doctor, sin embargo, le ofreció a Jeffrey hablar con la chica que estaba con el otro chico.

Alex.

Tobin contuvo el aliento cuando vio al doctor regresar unos minutos después con Alex a cuestas. Ella noto que Alex miraba nerviosamente a su habitación mientras el gran Jeffrey Heath la interrogaba. Afortunadamente, necesitando de su ayuda, el padre de Tobin fue muy agradable con Alex, pero él no estaba engañando a Tobin, sabía lo que realmente sentía su padre.

Mientras Alex estaba afuera de la habitación de Tobin hablando con su padre y el médico, Tobin consiguió otra sorpresa no deseada. Christen.

Tobin apretó los dientes. Había solo una persona que podía haberla llamado, y se dio vueltas y miro a Tobin justo cuando Christen corría a su lado.

Jeffrey miro a Tobin resistirse cuando Christen le echaba los brazos al cuello.

Tobin aparto la mirada de su padre, solo para ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Alex. Tobin nunca había deseado más poder romper con sus manos la mandíbula de su padre en ese lugar.

Las cosas estaban empeorando por momentos. Tobin sabía que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por el momento, así que cerro sus ojos ante el mundo y apoyo su cabeza en la almohada. Ella solo quería que el día terminara.

Después de varias horas de exámenes, radiografías y una esguince de tobillo con obligación de usar una bota y una fractura de colles con férula, Tobin fue puesta en libertad al cuidado de su padre. Jeffrey informo al hospital que iba a enviar a alguien más tarde por el coche de Tobin, ya que Tobin no podía conducir debido a los narcóticos para el dolor. Tobin no discutió.

-Bueno, esta vez sí que la has hecho- dijo Jeffrey tan pronto como estuvieron fuera del estacionamiento del hospital-. Voy a tener que llamar a los exploradores que ya te han visto jugar y ver si aún te considerarían. El doctor me aseguro que vamos a ser capaces de obtener un informe aceptable del terapeuta físico…-. Su padre le hablo sobre lo que Tobin había hecho y como iba a tener que limpiarlo. Acerca de lo irresponsable y egoísta que era y como ella tuvo la suerte de tener un padre lo suficientemente influyente para conseguir que Servando retirara los cargos. Recordó a Tobin una y otra vez que le debía la vida, su futuro y casi tosa su existencia a su padre.

Tobin no tenía interés en el futuro que Jeffrey Heath hubiera planeado para ella. Lo único que le interesaba era Alex. Y podría haberla perdido.

No paso mucho tiempo para que se estableciera la apatía.

No pudiendo salir de la casa durante todo el fin de semana, Tobin trato una decena de veces de llamar a Alex, pero ella no respondió. Ella le envió un mensaje, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuanto más tiempo la ignoraba, más se hundió en depresión.

Cuando el lunes llego, Tobin estaba una vez más autorizada para manejar su auto a pesar que llevaba una bota en su tobillo.

Jeffrey Heath no podía llevar a su hija a la escuela, ni permitir que un Heath tomara el bus, por lo que le dio a Tobin sus llaves.

Como pudo, lo primero que hizo Tobin fue manejar hasta la casa de Alex. Su coche se había ido. Solo podía suponer que ella misma había manejado hasta la escuela. Fue directamente a su casillero cuando llego allí, pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Decidió esperar el momento oportuno hasta el tercer periodo, por lo que Tobin dejo de buscarla.

Alex se presentó en el laboratorio de química justo cuando la campana sonaba. No miro en su dirección ni una sola vez durante toda la clase. Entonces, al final, ella no estaba en su asiento y salió en el instante que sonó la campana. Tobin la vio marcharse, sintiéndose lenta y frustrada.

Las cosas no pudieron salir peor para ella cuando Alex no apareció para el almuerzo. Tobin ausente de las bromas que le hacían sus amigos mientras ella la miraba hacer su salida hacia el sol con Allie. Pero no lo hizo, Tobin no miro a Alex o Allie. Para nada.

En el momento del sexto periodo cuando se llevaba a cabo fotografía, Tobin estaba de tan mal humor como un oso con una espina clavada en su pata. Cuando Alex no había aparecido en el momento que sonó la campana, Tobin fue a hablar con el señor Gault para ver si había oído de ella.

-Ella se fue recién. Pidió trabajar en el invernadero hoy, aunque ella ya había hecho esa parte de la asignatura- dijo el señor Gault, refiriéndose a un breve cuestionario que debían hacer.

-¿Puedo excusarme?

El señor Gault miro a Tobin sospechosamente.

-Mi mano duele- mintió Tobin fácilmente. No le importaba. Podría decir cualquier cosa con el fin de llegar al invernadero.

-Muy bien. Directo a la oficina de la enfermería. No se detenga en el camino.

-Sí, señor- dijo Tobin, odiando decepcionar a su profesor favorito en caso de que descubriera lo que realmente pasaba con Tobin.

Sin dar más vueltas, Tobin fue lo más rápido que su condición le permitió hacia el invernadero. Cuando llego, arranco la puerta para abrirla con mano buena y busco en el suave interior por Alex. De alguna manera sabía dónde podía estar: con las orquídeas.

Cuando doblo la esquina, el corazón de Tobin salto a su garganta. Alex estaba tendida sobre el suelo en las orquídeas, como si se hubiera echado a dormir la siesta.

-¿Alex?- dijo Tobin suavemente, haciendo lo posible por ocultar el pánico en su voz. Ante su nombre las pestañas de Alex se agitaron, y ella se lamio los labios. Estaba pálida y sudorosa, que parecía que estaba en las puertas de la muerte.


	27. Chapter 27

-Tobin- respondió secamente, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Tobin podía oír su respiración superficial. Trato de correr hacia ella, cayendo de rodillas a su lado.

 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella, sus manos bailando ligeramente sobre su cuerpo mientras buscaba una lesión de algún tipo, orando por encontrar una. Se negó a pensar que lo que la aquejaba era algo interno, algo que no podía ver. Algo que podría quitársela para siempre. Sintió las lágrimas picar sus ojos cuando Alex no respondió-. Alex, ¿Puedes escucharme?

 

Su asentimiento fue apenas perceptible, sin perder un minuto más, Tobin dejó caer la bolsa de su cámara y la tomo en brazo. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor irradiando de su brazo debido a la mano herida.

 

Casi corriendo, Tobin se dirigió a la oficina de la enfermera, pasando junto al asistente  y yendo directamente a una de las dos enfermerías para acostar a Alex en una cama. Una enfermera indignada la siguió, pero sus palabras enojadas murieron en sus labios cuando vio a Alex.

 

-Diana, llama al 911- grito detrás de ella antes de volver su atención a Alex.

 

-La encontré así. ¿Qué le pasa?

 

La enfermera puso el dorso de su mano contra la frente de Alex y frunció el ceño.

 

-Bueno, no tiene fiebre. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

 

-Alex

 

-Alex- dijo la enfermera, frotando suavemente la mejilla de Alex-. Alex, cariño, ¿puedes escucharme?

 

Alex murmuró algo ininteligible mientras luchaba por abrir los ojos, en vano.

 

-¿Y bien?- incitó Tobin

 

-¿Es alérgica a algo? ¿Picadura de abeja? ¿O algo así?

 

-No que yo sepa.

 

-Hmm, es difícil decir lo que es, cariño, pero ellos la llevarán al hospital y le echarás un vistazo allí.

 

-¿Así que esperamos la ambulancia? Puedo llevarla al hospital más rápido. Déjeme llevarla- rogó Tobin.

 

-¡No, señorita!- dijo la enfermera, negando con la cabeza-. Ninguna de ustedes va a dejar mi vista hasta que llegue la ambulancia.

 

Tobin tuvo la impresión de que ella podía decir eso. Pudo haberse pateado así misma por no llevar a Alex directamente al hospital. Sabía que siempre era mejor pedir perdón que permiso. Ahora estaba atascada.

 

-¿Sabes si ella tiene algún problema de salud?

 

-Si, tuvo cáncer de riñón hace algún tiempo atrás y tuvo quimioterapia y radiación.

 

Tobin vio la mirada que aprecio en la cara de la enfermera. La sintió como un flecha en su corazón. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y casi más de lo que podía soportar.

 

-Por favor, déjeme llevarla- rogó. La voz de Tobin tembló, pero a ella no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba estaba yaciendo en una cama frente a ella, preciosos segundos de la vida de ella pasando-. Por favor.

 

La cara de la enfermera se suavizó.

 

-Cariño, lo que sea que esté mal con ella no será arreglado en los siguientes diez minutos. Además, se encargarán de ella más rápido si llega con el equipo.

 

Tobin racionalizo que probablemente ella tenía razón, por lo que renunció a pedirle llevarla. En cambio, se agachó y agarró la mano inerte de Alex en la suya entablillada.

 

-¿Alex? ¿Puedes escucharme?

 

Su cabeza todo de lado a lado y murmuró nuevamente, pero no tuvo ninguna reacción más que esa.

 

-¿La trajiste con un tobillo y una mano rota?

 

Tobin no le dedicó ni una mirada a la enfermera.

 

-Sí, señora.

 

Escucho su suspiro. Sintió la pena de ella. Pero no la quería. Solo quería que Alex estuviera bien.

 

-Ella va estar bien, ¿verdad?

 

-Seguro que sí, cariño.

 

La enfermera se fue para asegurarse que la secretaría notificará a la madre de Alex. Seis minutos más tarde, la ambulancia llegó para llevarse a Alex. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, Tobin se fue directamente a su coche y los siguió.

 

Cuando llegó al hospital, Pam Morgan estaba allí, estaba visiblemente alterada, pero seguía entera. Una enfermera apareció justo cuando estaba llevando de vuelta a Alex al interior de la sala de emergencias.

 

-¿Podría por favor registrarla mientras la ingresamos a la habitación? La traeremos tan pronto como usted la haya terminado.

 

Tobin no podía imaginarse lo duro que fue para Pam escuchar eso. Asintió y se volvió al área de ingresos. Tobin caminaba por el suelo de la sala de espera, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción más que esperar a la madre de Alex. Unos diez minutos más tarde, ella apareció.

 

-¡Sra. Morgan! !Pam!- grito, apresuradamente hacia ella.

 

Aunque no parecía exactamente encantada de verla, no la había rechazado por completo tampoco. Lo tomo como una buena señal y esperó que tuviera compasión de ella.

 

-Tobin, realmente no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo. Yo…

 

-Por favor- la interrumpió Tobin-. No sé lo que Alex le ha dicho, pero por favor, no haga que me vaya. Tengo que saber que ella va estar bien.

 

-Puedes llamar y comprobarlo más tarde. Estoy segura…

 

-No quiero llamar y comprobarlo más tarde. Quiero verla. Tengo que estar aquí cuando ella despierte. Hay algo que tengo que decirle.

 

-Puedes esperar hasta que ella…

 

-No, no puedo esperar. Por favor, por favor, Sra. Morgan.

 

Tobin pudo notar que estaba a punto de decirle no de nuevo. Estiró sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

 

-Por favor. La amo.

 

Tobin supo al instante que ella cambió de idea. Sus rasgos de relajaron y vio la preocupación que sintió brillar.

 

-Muy bien, pero si la molestas, te vas. Punto.

 

-Sí, señora. No quiero molestarla.

 

-Dejame volver y comprobarla. Enviaré a alguien por ti cuando ella esté decente.

 

Tobin asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tensa con gratitud. Estaba esperando a que Alex la dejara volver junto a ella ahora, y quiso discutir. Pero, desesperada o no, seguía siendo lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta cuando no presionar. Decidió que si no venían por ella pronto, volvería a llamar, la irritaría hasta que estuviera de acuerdo en dejarla entrar. Y si se negaba, esperaría a que fuera al baño o a conseguirse una bebida y se colaría para ver a Alex. De una manera o de otra, ella iba a volver allí. Nadie iba a mantenerla alejada de Alex. Nadie.

 

Tobin se turnaba paseando por la sala de espera, pidiendo actualizaciones a los voluntarios y mirando la gran bahía a través de las puertas de vidrios corredizas. Cada minuto que pasaba se sentía como una año. Cuando había pasado poco más de una hora, Tobin camino hacia el teléfono de cortesía y marcó el número de emergencias. Cuando la voz de una mujer respondió, le pidió ser conectada con la habitación de Alex. Su madre respondió el teléfono.

 

-¿Cómo está? ¿Puedo verla- preguntó sin siquiera identificarse. No lo necesitaba. La madre de Alex sabía quién estaba llamando.

 

-Vamos de vuelta- dijo ella y luego colgó.

 

Tobin fue hacia el fornido guardia de seguridad que se encontraba detrás de un cristal a prueba de balas. Para todos los efectos, él era un portero, así que Tobin se tomó el tiempo para explicar que le habían permitido ver a Alex. Mirándola sospechosamente, el portero levantó el teléfono y marcó un número, murmurando a alguien al otro lado. Él asintió dos veces y colgó. Sin mirar hacia Tobin, el oficial de seguridad se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un botón que permitía a Tobin escucharlo más claramente.

 

-Te voy a dejar pasar.

 

Y entonces lo hizo.

 

Tobin hizo su camino de regreso a través del pasillo con cortinas y puertas cerradas hasta la estación de enfermeras. Ella se sentía como si acabara de estar aquí, especialmente porque prácticamente lo había estado. Como si fuera una señal, su mano le dió un profundo pinchazo que le recordó que estaba lesionada. Tobin lo ignoró mientras se acercaba a las enfermeras.

 

-Alex Morgan.

 

Una de las enfermeras más jóvenes busco un código en la pizarra detrás de ella y le dió a Tobin el número de la habitación, señalandole  la dirección correcta. Con un corazón pesado, ella se giró y camino por donde le dijo.

 

De alguna manera, ellos habían manejado despertarla un poco. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su madre estaba parada cerca de la cabecera de su cama, cepillando su cabello con un movimiento repetitivo. Tobin no podía imaginar cuán asustada e impotente se sentía. Ella se sentía de la misma manera.

 

Nerviosamente, ella metió sus manos en sus bolsillos, haciendo una mueca cuando su mano dio un pinchazo. Esa mano no encajaría más en su bolsillo, con la férula y todo, había atascado sus dedos tratando de que salieran. Ambas, Alex y Pam, miraron hacia abajo a su mano mientras la colocaba detrás de su espalda.

 

Ella caminó alrededor de la cama y se detuvo a los pies de Alex, insegura que tan receptiva estaría ella.

 

-Hey- dijo ella sin convicción.

 

Sus labios se curvaron un poco.

 

-Hey.

 

Tobin se movió hacia adelante un poco más cerca de la cabecera, mirando hacia arriba hacia su madre para así asegurarse que no le estaba dando una mirada de reproche.

 

-¿Cómo te sientes?

 

-Como si pudiera correr un maratón. ¿Qué tal tú?

 

Tobin manejo una pequeña sonrisa a su broma. No sabía cómo ella podía bromear en su actual condición. Solo otra increíble parte de la persona que ella era, suponía Tobin.

 

-Alistandome para lanzar una jabalina-. Tobin hizo el movimiento con su mano lastimada. Y Alex sonrió.

 

-Buena idea.

 

Tobin se encogió de hombros.

 

-Eso pensé.

 

La madre de Alex se inclinó y presionó una beso en la cima de la cabeza de Alex.

 

-Ya regreso, nena. Voy a ir a buscar el baño.

 

Alex asintió. Y Pam Morgan miró a Tobin y sonrió un poco en su camino fuera de la habitación. Se preguntaba si esa era su versión de luz verde. Ella esperaba que lo fuera. Si pensara que ella le creería, le diría lo mucho que quiere proteger a Alex, hacerla feliz siempre y asegurarse que nada le pasara, asegurarse que ella nunca derramará una lágrima mientras viviera. Pero ahora no era el momento. Y ella quizá no lo creería de todos modos. Tobin se dió cuenta que simplemente tendría que desmostrárselo.

 

Cuando Pam se había ido. Tobin se movió aún más cerca de la cabecera de la cama. Vacilante, se estiró y cepillo lejos un mechón de cabello de la mejilla de Alex. Ella frunció el ceño a su mano.

 

-¿Me cargaste hasta la oficina de la enfermera?

 

Ella asintió. Tenía miedo de que no pudiera hablar a través del miedo que se había formado en su garganta.

 

-¿Con un pies así y una mano rota?

 

Tobin asintió otra vez.

 

-¿Por qué harías eso? Pudiste simplemente buscar a alguien.

 

Tobin se encogió de hombros y aclaró su garganta.

 

-No iba a dejarte.

 

La barbilla de Alex tembló.

 

-Buena, gracias por ir a través de tantos problemas. Y por hacer algo, estoy segura que debió doler como el demonio.

 

-Tu lo vales.

 

-Tobin- dijo ella, su voz temblando-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 

-No me pidas que me vaya.

 

-Pero no deberías estar aquí. No necesitas esto en tu vida.

 

-¿No quieres decir que tú no me necesitas en la tuya?

 

Alex no hablo por lo que pareció una eternidad antes de continuar.

 

-Se que esa no es quien eres, Tobin. Solo estaba asustada.

 

-Y yo lo siento tanto por asustarte. Te lo juro no soy como mi padre. Yo solo… lo vi y… pensé que tú…

 

Alex entrelazó los dedos con los de ella, su toque tan suave como las alas de una mariposa.

 

-Lo sé.

 

Su corazón estaba en sus ojos. Sabía que su corazón estaba en los de Tobin. Tobin no podía contener por más tiempo lo que estaba sintiendo. Estaba aterrorizada de que no tuviera otra oportunidad para decirle si lo hacía.

 

Inclinándose hacia ella, Tobin atrajo sus dedos hasta sus labios.

 

-Alex, estoy enamorada de ti. Nunca te lastimados. Jamás.

 

Cuando Tobin alzó sus ojos a los de ella, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Aunque ella no hizo ningún sonido, su cuerpo se sacudió con los sollozos y apretó sus ojos. Tobin dejó caer su frente en su mano.

 

-Lo siento tanto. Si pudiera retirarlo, lo haría. Si hubiera un solo día en que pudiera hacerlo todo otra vez, una sola hora incluso, sería eso.

 

-No es eso- logró decir finalmente Alex, su voz gruesa-. Solo desearía poder liberarte de todo esto.

 

Tobin alzó la vista.

 

-¿Todo esto?

 

-Todo esto- dijo ella, indicando su cuerpo.

 

-No me perdería una día contigo por nada. Un día enferma, o sana. No me importa. Quiero decir, por supuesto que desearía que no estuvieras enferma, pero quiero estar contigo a pesar de eso.

 

-Por un tiempo al menos.

 

-No por un tiempo. Tanto tiempo como tú me quieras. ¿No me escuchaste, Alex? ¡Estoy enamorada de ti!

 

-Pero Tobin…

 

-No, sin peros- la interrumpió con una sacudida de cabeza-. Estoy cansada de las personas diciéndome que sentir o cómo debería sentirme. Sé que suena loco, pero se como me siento. Se que esto es real.

 

Alex observó a Tobin en silencio.

 

-Ellos piensan que mi otro riñón está fallando.

 

Tobin sintió que su mundo se desmoronaba.

 

-¿Qué significa eso? Quiero decir, ¿Qué harán ellos?

 

-Si es malo, significa que me pondrá en una lista para transplante e intentar encontrarme un riñón nuevo.

 

-¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría eso?

 

-No lo sé. Podrían ser años.

 

-¿Entonces qué harás mientras tanto?

 

-Conseguir diálisis tres veces a la semana.

 

Tobin lentamente asintió, sus labios finalmente curvandose en una media sonrisa.

 

-¿Necesitas un aventón?


	28. Chapter 28

2 meses después

 

-¡Absolutamente no!- chillo Jeffrey Heath-. Ya te has arruinado bastante por esa chica. No serás su chófer por el resto de… quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

 

Tobin había esperado tal reacción de su padre. Si hubiera habido otra solución, ni siquiera le habría contado, ni hablar de pedirle permiso. Pero no había. La escuela pedía la nota de un padre y Tobin sabía que su madre nunca le daría una sin antes hablar con el dictador, de ahí la diatriba actual.

 

-Son solo seis días, papá. Te lo dije. Tres días a la semana por dos semanas. Y es solo sexto período, una clase que no querías que tomará para empezar- añadió Tobin esperando endulzarlo. Era fotografía, uno de los intereses de Tobin que Jeffrey Heath no aprobaba-. Por Dios, está enferma papá. Su madre la ha llevado todo este tiempo, pero necesito un segundo empleo solo para poder pagar las cuentas médicas de Alex de los últimos dos meses. Es solo durante su entrenamiento que no puede llevarla a la diálisis. Necesita ayuda. ¿Cómo puedes negarte a eso?

 

Tobin vio los ojos de su padre centellear.

 

-Oh, no juegues esta carta conmigo. No actúes como si fuera algún tipo de servicio comunitario. Eso sería completamente diferente. Pero no lo es. Tienes sentimientos por esta chica y me niego a que te metas en sus redes.

 

-¿Redes? ¿Cómo podría ella tenderme una red?

 

-Esa pregunta me muestra lo inocente que eres y lo poco preparada que estás para el mundo, Tobin. No tienes idea de lo que está allá afuera, cómo es realmente la gente.

 

-Oh, creo que he tenido años de decepciones preparándome para lo que hay afuera, papá- espeto Tobin, escupiendo su nombre como veneno.

 

Tobin vio el rostro de su padre enrojecerse.

 

-¿Realmente eres lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que ayuda a tu caso que me hables así?

 

Tobin inmediatamente se arrepintió. Jeffrey tenía razón: no estaba ayudando para nada.

 

-Papá, por favor. La temporada de fútbol término. Lo hecho, hecho está. Mira el lado positivo. Quizás esto se vea bien en mis aplicaciones universitarias. Realmente no lo he pensado, pero es algo así como  servicio comunitario.

 

Sabía que había tocado un punto sensible. Tobin podía prácticamente ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de su padre.

 

Jeffrey bufo.

 

-Si tan solo hubieras puesto tanto empeño en jugar al fútbol y mantener a tu novia, estarías libre ahora mismo.

 

-Mira, he cometido  errores, lo admito, pero no hay motivo para que no pueda intentar  dar lo mejor de mi ahora.

 

-Sigue sin gustarme. No quiero a esta chica mucho más metida bajo tu piel de lo que ya está.

 

-¿Y si prometo llamar a ese entrenador de Cal como tú quieres? El que te dijo que quizás seguiría interesado.

 

Tobin había estado posponiendo eso, diciendo que prefería esperar a UNC. Todos sabían que su futuro en la UNC era negro, pero Tobin estaba dispuesta a mantenerse con eso como una táctica real, solo para tener tranquilo a su padre. Pero ahora, estaba más que dispuesta a usar esa carta para conseguir lo que quería. Era un pequeño sacrificio para poder ayudar a Alex.

 

-No puedo creer que un futuro brillante y prometedor se haya reducido a esto. Nunca pensé que podría estar más decepcionado y avergonzado de la forma en que desaprovechaste tus oportunidades.

 

Por dentro, Tobin puso los ojos en blanco. Había oído todo sobre la mala persona que era, que horrible hija era, que fracaso tan desconsiderada e irresponsable era. Pero en ese momento, estaba dispuesta a escucharlo una vez más para lograr que su padre cediera.

 

Cuando pareció haber acabado, Tobin pregunto:

 

-Lo haré mejor, papá. Solo dame está única cosa.

 

-Me la deberás, Tobin. Y eso significa nada de excusas, nada de quejarse, y nada de perder el tiempo. Vamos a meterte en una buena universidad a jugar fútbol aunque nos mate a ambos.

 

La idea de su padre cayendo muerto no fue tan desalentadora para Tobin como debería. Tristemente.

 

-Lo sé papá. Lo sé.

 

Jeffrey Heath tomó el papel de la recientemente curada mano de Tobin y lo puso en la isla la de la cocina. Sacando una cara lapicera de su bolsillo, firmó.

 

Tobin suspiro aliviada cuando su padre le dió la nota.

 

-Gracias papá.

 

Su padre no dijo nada mientras se iba. Tan pronto estuvo fuera de alcance, Tobin le envío un mensaje a Alex. Sabía que ella seguiría despierta; no había tanto tiempo que ella había dejado su casa.

 

**Te encontré quien te lleve a diálisis mañana.**

 

Tobin acaba de meterse en su cuarto y cerrado la puerta detrás de ella cuando le respondió.

 

**¿Alguna vez te dije que eras mi héroe?**

 

-En la soledad de su cuarto, Tobin sonrió. Alex no tenía idea de cuánto quería ser su héroe, salvarla del dolor, de la tristeza y la enfermedad, de todo lo que amenazaba su sonrisa.

 

**-¿Podrías tejer una capa para Navidad?**

 

**-Lo que sea para ti. Además, apuesto a que te verás bien con calzas ;)**

 

-Cualquier mención de las fiestas llevaba a Tobin a la misma cuestión.

 

**-¿Ya has elegido algo?**

 

-Hubo una pausa más larga de lo usual antes de su respuesta.

 

**-Si**

 

**-¿Cuál?**

 

**-Te lo diré luego. Luego rápidamente. Nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.**

 

**-También te quiero.**

 

Alex había hecho prometer a Tobin que lo único que le daría para Navidad sería su ayuda completando un punto de su lista de deseos. Aunque Tobin evitaba discutir esa lista, sabía que eran cosas importantes para Alex, por lo que sonrió y siguió el juego, aunque solía dejarla melancólica. Al menos ella había elegido uno, por lo que ella podía planear su regalo de Navidad.

 

La mañana siguiente, Tobin fue a la casa de Alex. En su camino, imágenes de ella en sus días de hospitalización pasaban por su mente, como siempre.

 

De la sala de emergencias, la habían llevado a cirugía donde le pusieron una catéter temporario en la pierna para comenzar con la diálisis tan pronto como fuera posible. Además habían puesto un injerto en el brazo como una solución más permanente hasta que ella consiguiera un trasplante, pero tomaría un tiempo antes de que sirviera para la diálisis, que necesitaba rápidamente. Su riñón estaba en mal estado.

 

Pam Morgan había dejado a Tobin quedarse hasta que se llevaron a Alex para la cirugía y ella no había dejado su lado hasta tarde esa noche cuando las enfermeras la echaron. Había vuelto bien temprano la mañana siguiente y se quedó todo el día.

 

Ella había sido increíble. La mayor parte del tiempo, Alex reía y mantenía las cosas ligeras, como si la estuviera consolando, en lugar de al revés. Tobin creía haber estado deslumbrada por ella antes, pero después de verla asumir las noticias de su riñón y todos los tratamientos, Tobin estaba segura de nunca haber conocido a una persona más fuerte e increíble en su vida.

 

Tobin estacionó frente a la casa de Alex, como lo hacía todas las mañanas desde su vuelta al colegio. Y, como siempre, Alex salió volando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera apagar el motor. Era una especie de competencia entre ellas, Alex intentaba llegar al auto antes de que Tobin pudiera salir y abrirle la puerta. Ella aún no le ganaba.

 

Tobin lo logró por poco esta vez. Pero lo hizo. Haciendo un gran espectáculo de ello, le abrió la puerta, moviendo su brazo con una floritura para enseñarle el asiento vacío.

 

-Si carruaje, mi lady.

 

Con una sonrisa, Alex ignoró la puerta abierta, prefiriendo rodear a Tobin con sus brazos y frotar sus narices.

 

-¿Por alguna casualidad este también podría ser mi carruaje al hospital?

 

Tobin entrecerró los ojos pensativamente.

 

-Um, es una posibilidad.

 

Alex comenzó a besarle el rostro.

 

-Eres la más increíble, considerada, amable, genial, guapa, sexy…

 

Tobin río, interrumpiendola.

 

-¿Estás segura de querer que lleguemos a clases hoy?

 

Alex río.

 

-¿Es necesario?

 

Tobin sabía que ella bromeaba, pero su cuerpo se calentó Inmediatamente por lo que le decía.

 

-No me tientes.

 

Alex se puso sería.

 

-Quizás quiero tenerte.

 

Tobin la miró a los ojos. Allí, vio algo… diferente, algo que no había estado la noche anterior. Dudó en reconocerlo, en caso de que fuera una tontería.

 

-Solo tienes que aparecer y estoy tentada- dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes.

 

Alex se alejó y la miró por varios segundos antes de hablar.

 

-¿Y si te dijera que eso es lo que quiero para Navidad?

 

-¿Qué quieres para Navidad?

 

Alex hizo una pausa, con las mejillas coloradas.

 

-A ti.

 

-Ya me tienes.

 

-No completamente.

 

Tobin sintió su respiración acelerarse y su pulso elevarse. ¿Podría tener razón?

 

-Puedes tener cada parte de mi que desees.

 

-¿Lo prometes?

 

-Claro

 

Alex se mordió el labio.

 

-Entonces podría ser una regalo adelantado de Navidad.

 

Su deseo de apresurarse hizo dudar a Tobin.

 

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con el día de Navidad?

 

-No, solo quiero hacer todo lo que pueda tan pronto como sea posible. Quiero decir, no es por nada, ¿pero por qué esperar?

 

Antes de que pudiera seguir inquiriendo, Alex la beso en los labios y se alejó para subirse al auto, sonriéndole un poco demasiado brillante.

 

-¡Muy bien, conductor del carruaje, lléveme a la escuela de prisa!

 

Tobin sonrió y se fue con ella, pero no olvidaría lo que ella había dicho. O la sensación de hundimiento que le hizo pensar que su tiempo podría ser realmente limitado. No podía pasar por alto que Alex ocultaba algo serio de ella, en un intento de “evitarselo".

 

Fueron por su rutina normal. Tobin encaminaba a Alex hacia su casillero, esperaba a que recogiera sus libros y luego llevaba su mochila a clase por ella. Alex insistía que era capaz de hacerlo, y Tobin no tenía duda de que ella tenía razón. Lo que Tobin había descubierto, sin embargo, era que le gustaba cuidar de ella. Le gustaba ser su “caballero de brillante armadura”. Le gustaba pasar esos pocos minutos extra con ella. Así que lo hacía.

 

Después que recaudará su premio por caminar con ella- un rápido beso que nunca dejaba de agitar su sangre- Tobin se dirigió hacia su propia clase.

 

Navidad estaba a dos semanas, pero ya se había detenido a notar las decoraciones. Sus pensamientos y su enfoque estaban casi siempre en Alex, como lo estaban hoy.

 

Tanto si ella lo pretendía o no, si había una razón para preocuparse o no, Alex había inculcado un sentido de urgencia en Tobin. Paso a través de un catálogo interno de todas las cosas que ella jamás le había dicho que estaban en su lista de deseos. Quizás tenía razón, quizás no debían esperar.

 

En ese momento, Tobin comenzó la planificación. Si Alex quería que le hiciera el amor para Navidad, ella le daría una noche que jamás olvidaría.


	29. Chapter 29

Tobin estaba en la cama junto a Alex y veían una de sus películas favoritas en el reproductor de DVD que había traído con ella. Su cabeza estaba sobre el hombro de Tobin y ella jugaba ausentemente con los dedos de su mano izquierda, su brazo derecho siendo de otra manera ocupado por la diálisis.

Era la cuarta vez que ella la había llevado a su cita, así que se había acostumbrado al procedimiento y las limitaciones durante el mismo.

Se preguntaba que estaba pensando Alex. El doctor le había pedido hablar en privado antes de que la conectaran.

Cuando ella había regresado, Alex había dicho que eran solo los resultados de laboratorio, nada de qué preocuparse. Solo que Tobin se preocupó. Ella era un poco demasiado casual al respecto.

En su bolsillo, el teléfono de Tobin vibro. Lo saco y miro el identificador de llamadas.

-Es tu mama. Está atrasada para su revisión.

Pam llamaba poco después de que cada cita comenzara, asegurándose de que hubiera llegado y no existieran problemas.

El hecho de que estaba atrasada hacía pensar a Tobin que probablemente había hablado con el doctor, también, razón por la cual quería hablar con ella fuera de la presencia de Alex.

Desenredándose de las extremidades de Alex, Tobin se deslizo fuera de la cama. Mientras presionaba el botón de conversación, le hizo una seña a Alex de que iba a buscar algo de beber. Ella sonrió y asintió, acomodándose en la cama de hospital. Siempre le hacía doler el corazón de Tobin verla recostada ahí.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo Pam antes de que ella siquiera pudiera hablar.

-Sí, estamos aquí. Ella está haciéndolo bien.

-Muy bien. Solo estaba comprobando.

Tobin se aclaró la garganta.

-Um, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Aunque fue apenas perceptible, Tobin no la pausa de Pam.

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?

-Dime la verdad. ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Estoy segura de que Alex te ha contado todo…

-No, Alex me dice lo que cree que puedo manejar, lo que ella quiere que sepa, pero pienso que me está ocultando algo importante.

Pamela suspiro.

-Bueno, si te lo oculta, es su decisión. Sabes eso.

-Sé que es su decisión, pero sabes lo que siento por ella. Si las cosas van a empeorar o si algo está yendo mal, quiero saber-. Tobin hizo una pausa, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Necesito saber.

La madre de Alex no dijo nada por una cantidad alarmantemente inspiradora de tiempo. El pulso de Tobin se disparó y pudo sentir el miedo arañando su estómago.

-Dime. Por favor-. Solicito.

-Ellos la han subido en la lista de trasplantes. Sus resultados de laboratorio no se ven bien- dijo Pam, su voz quebrándose al final.

-Pero, ¿eso no es algo bueno? Quiero decir, a ella le darán un riñón nuevo pronto. ¿Verdad?

-En teoría, sí. Pero Alex tiene un tipo raro de sangre, lo cual sabias. Además de eso, están teniendo problemas para coincidir con su tipo de tejido.

-Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cuando Pam rompió en lágrimas, Tobin sintió que si corazón dejo de latir.

-Si no le encuentran uno adecuado pronto, ella no sera capaz de durar mucho más tiempo solamente con diálisis.

El pasillo se inclinó, y Tobin se apoyó contra la pared, deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta que se desplomo en el suelo. Incluso si hubiera sabido que decir, no creía que pudiera hablar en ese momento.

-¡Oh, Dios, como desearía que Jeri o yo tuviéramos su tipo de sangre!-. Exclamo ella.

-¿Y su… su padre?- consiguió decir Tobin, sabiendo que Pam había estado tratando de llegar a él.

-Todavía no contesta mis llamadas-. La angustia de saber que él podía ser capaz de ayudar, pero al parecer no quería, era evidente en su voz. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

-Por favor, no le digas que te lo dije. Sé cuánto la amas, Tobin, y sé que la razón por la que ella no quería que supieras es porque te ama también. Nunca he visto a dos personas de su edad sentir tan profundamente por el otro. Entiendo que necesitas saber, pero ella jamás me perdonaría si supiera que te dije.

-No diré nada- susurro ella, el mundo y todo en él repentinamente parecía sombrío y sin esperanzas-. Tengo que regresar.

-Está bien. Anda. Dile que la amo- dijo ella, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

-Lo hare.

Tobin se sentó en el pasillo durante varios minutos después de que estuvo colgada. Oro y pidió a Dios por su misericordia, a la vez que buscaba algún tipo de solución, algo que los doctores habían pasado por alto, a pesar de que sabía en el fondo que su búsqueda era inútil.

Entonces algo se le ocurrió. Era una posibilidad remota, pero Tobin estaba dispuesta a aferrarse a todos y cada uno de los clavos que se presentaran. Empujándose sobre sus pies, Tobin fue en busca del médico de Alex.

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, Tobin y Alex voltearon la esquina en el pasillo donde se encontraba su casillero. Cuando vio al grupo de gente rodeando a Christen, sus pasos se volvieron lentos y el estómago se llenó de temor.

Tobin miro hacia Alex. Parecía incomoda, pero volvió el rostro hacia el suyo y sonrió brillantemente, tirando de ella hacia delante. Sabía que probablemente había llego a la misma conclusión que ella- tenía algo que ver con ella- pero eso no la detuvo. Camino hacia ellos, con la espalda recta y cabeza bien alta. Tobin pensó de nuevo que ella era probablemente la persona más valiente que conocía.

A medida que desaceleraban frente al casillero de Alex, Christen se volvió hacia ellas.

-Dios, las dos están aquí para la gran revelación- dijo, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su anticipación.

-¿Qué vas a revelar?- pregunto bruscamente Tobin.

-Ya verás- respondió ella tímidamente, sus ojos brillando con amenaza.

-Christen, te lo advierto…

Sus labios rosados brillantes se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Yo te lo advertí.

Tobin quería agarrar a Alex y correr, salvarla de lo que le esperaba, fuera lo que fuera. Como si sintiera la dirección que sus pensamientos habían tomado, Alex apretó sus dedos para tranquilizarla. Tobin pensó que era extraño que ella fuera la que estuviera dándole ánimo. Otra vez.

-Muy bien, todo el mundo, júntense- dijo Christen, sosteniendo su iPhone en alto para que la gente a los costados y detrás de ella pudiera ver. Tobin y Alex se mantuvieron firmes-. ¡Chan-chan!

Las bocas cayeron abiertas y todos excepto Christen parecieron avergonzados y nerviosos. Al igual que el golpe de una serpiente, Tobin se acercó y arrebato el teléfono de los dedos de Christen. Cuando alzo la pantalla para verlo, sintió su mandíbula caer abierta. Su crueldad no tenía límites.

Alguien evidentemente había tomado una foto en su teléfono de Alex en bikini ese día en la playa. La humillación en su rostro era evidente, al igual que la furiosa cicatriz que delineaba su abdomen. Christen había superpuesto la foto sobre un fondo de la edición de trajes de baño de Sport Illustrated.

La sangre de Tobin se incendió y gruño con furia. Echando su brazo hacia atrás, lanzo el rectángulo negro a través del pasillo lo más fuerte que pudo. Se estrelló contra los casilleros y cayó al suelo. Tobin estaba temblando de ira. Si Christen hubiera sido un chico, Tobin la habría estrangulado.

-Vas a comprarme un teléfono nuevo, idiota…- Christen comenzó indignada antes de que Tobin pudiera interrumpirla.

-Que Dios me ayude- siseo Tobin entre dientes, soltando la mano de Alex para envolver sus dedos firmemente en los brazos de Christen-. Si incluso respiras en la dirección de ella alguna vez, lamentaras el día en que me conociste, Christen. Y por favor, por favor ponme a prueba. Te lo ruego.

Tobin echaba humo mientras miraba la cara de Christen. Cuando ella pareció adecuadamente aterrorizada, Tobin la soltó y se volvió hacia Alex. Solo que ella ya no estaba de pie detrás de Tobin. Había caminado a través del pasillo para recoger el teléfono de Christen.

-¡Alex, no lo hagas!- consiguió decir Tobin, pero era demasiado tarde.

Tobin contuvo la respiración cuando ella miro la pantalla del teléfono. Rezo porque estuviera en blanco, que lo hubiera roto y la foto hubiera desaparecido. Pero cuando vio el color drenarse del rostro de Alex, sabía que no lo estaba. Rabia contra Christen y agonía por el dolor de Alex lucharon en su interior.

El pasillo estaba absolutamente en silencio mientras todos esperaban la reacción de Alex. Nadie dijo una palabra, respiro o movió un musculo.

Finalmente, Alex se aclaró la garganta y volvió al lado de Tobin. Con cuidado, le devolvió el teléfono a Christen.

-¿Sabes que, Christen? No tengo ni el tiempo ni la inclinación para odiarte. Pero tengo un favor que pedirte. La próxima vez que hagas imágenes de Photoshop de mí en bikini, dame tetas más grandes.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que la risa estallara alrededor de ellos. Alex se volvió hacia Tobin y dijo:

-Vamos. No necesito mis libros hoy. Solo tomare apuntes-. Con eso, ella tomo su mano y la llevo de vuelta por donde habían venido, con la cabeza aún más alta que cuando habían llegado.

Tobin estaba segura de nunca la había amado más.


	30. Chapter 30

-Vamos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti- dijo Tobin mientras estaba sentada en su coche tratando que Alex se pusiera una venda en los ojos.

-No vas a hacer que nos arresten, ¿verdad? Porque luzco terrible en naranja y soy alérgica a las barras de metal.

-¿Cómo sabes que eres alérgica a las barras de metal?

-Intuición femenina- respondió Alex, con una expresión muy seria.

Tobin sonrió.

-Solo póntelo. Te lo prometo, te gustara esta sorpresa.

Alex levanto una ceja sugestivamente.

-¿De verdaaaaaaad?

Tobin sonrió con aire de suficiencia, viendo brillar los ojos de Alex ante la anticipación y ensanchar su sonrisa de emoción.

-De verdad, verdad.

Se sentaron mirándose a los ojos durante un momento más, la tensión sexual crujía en el aire alrededor de ellas, antes de que Alex se estirara y agarrara las muñecas de Tobin, tirando de ellas hacia su cara.

-En ese caso…- dijo, pidiéndole que le vendara los ojos.

Tobin ato la pieza gruesa de la tela negra alrededor de su cabeza y luego encendió el motor. Menos de diez minutos después, estaba guiando a Alex por la hierba en la escuela.

-Espero que no estés llevándome a un sacrificio pagano donde yo sea el… ya sabes, sacrificio- bromeo Alex, estirándose para ajustar la venda de los ojos.

-¡No mires a escondidas!- advirtió Tobin, instándola a avanzar lento pero constantemente.

-No estaba espiando. Solo estaba ajustándola-. Después de varios pasos, la oyó olfateando-. Algo huele mal. Y no me refiero a metafóricamente. Lo digo literalmente. ¿Te tiraste un pedo?

Tobin se rio. Olio el estiércol del edificio de horticultura.

-No, no lo hice.

-¿Te duchaste?- bromeo.

-Sí, me duche.

-¿Soy yo? ¿Ese es el gran secreto? ¿Huelo a mierda y nadie se ha tomado la molestia de decírmelo?

Tobin suspiro en voz alta, de forma dramática.

-No, el gran secreto es que hablas demasiado. Ahora has arruinado la intervención que hemos estado realizando. ¿Feliz?

-¿Realmente hablo…?

-no, Alex. Solo estaba bromeando. Ahora calla. Ya casi llegamos. Sé paciente.

Tobin la hizo detenerse justo fuera de la puerta del invernadero. La abrió y las bisagras crujieron ruidosamente, haciendo que Tobin hiciera una mueca. Vio la frente de Alex arrugarse y se preguntó si sabía dónde estaban, si el sonido lo había revelado. No es porque importara, ella quitaría la venda de los ojos en un momento de todos modos.

-Mmm, huele mucho mejor aquí-observo. Tobin sonrió. Se había asegurado que todas las velas estuvieran encendidas antes de ir a recoger a Alex. Había calentado el invernadero y acentuado el aroma de las orquídeas, llenando todo el lugar con su olor dulce. Tobin la condujo por el pasillo estrecho entre todas las plantas “normales”, como ella las llamaba, a la curva que las llevaría a las orquídeas. Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para que ella estuviera de espalda a ellos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Tobin comenzó.

-Te he traído aquí para celebrar.

-¿Celebrar qué?

-Tu madre accedió a que yo te diga.

Tobin hizo una pausa, sabiendo que se volvería loca. También estaba sonriendo tan ampliamente, que sabía que ella sería capaz de oírla en su voz, por lo que espero.

-¿Qué?

Espero todavía.

-¿Qué?

Y espero aún más.

-¿Qué? Me estas matando.

-Tuvo respuesta del doctor.

-¿Y?- pregunto rápido, prácticamente vibrando con anticipación.

-Encontraron un donante compatible, Alex.

Tobin no sabía qué tipo de reacción esperar, pero le gusto la que obtuvo. Alex chillo y se lanzó a sus brazos. Ella medio rio medio grito mientras Tobin le daba vueltas y vueltas. Cuando la volvió a poner sobre sus pies, ella le apretó con fuerza y luego se echó hacia atrás, sin dejar de sonreír ampliamente.

-¿Puedo quitarme esto ahora?- pregunto ella, levantando una mano hacia la venda de los ojos.

-en un segundo- dijo Tobin-. Estira tus manos y ahuécalas para mí.

Sin dudarlo, Alex dio un paso atrás e hizo lo que le indico. Tobin se inclinó y cogió una pequeña maceta de un estante a la izquierda y la puso en las manos de Alex. Con cuidado, le quito la venda de los ojos. Mientras observaba su rostro, trato de ver su regalo a través de sus ojos, rezando para que le gustara.

La flor violeta y lila de la orquídea colgaba pesadamente de su tallo delicado. Sus hojas avales estaban metidas atrás, dejando al descubierto el interior de los colores por solo unas pocas horas en la noche antes de cerrarse de nuevo para ocultar su belleza de los ojos indiscretos. Un aroma celestial derivaba de los pétalos, provocando la nariz de Tobin.

Sabía que Alex amaba la flor. Su expresión era perfectamente perceptible, incluso a la sube luz de las velas. Sus ojos parpadearon, de Alex a la orquídea y viceversa. Aunque la flor era impresionante, para Tobin, se minimizaba en comparación con la magnificencia de Alex.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto ella, sosteniendo la maceta con una mano para poder acariciar la flor con la otra.

-Es una orquídea, tonta.

Alex estaba demasiado sorprendida para morder el anzuelo.

-¿Pero qué clase de orquídea?

Tobin estaba esperando que se lo preguntara, porque la respuesta era la mejor parte.

-Se llama orquídea Alex.

-¿Orquídea Alex?- pregunto-. ¿Hablas en serio?

-Si.

-¿No me estas tomando el pelo?

-No.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?

-No lo hice.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Tobin hizo una pausa para darle efecto.

-Tenía a alguien para que lo hiciera-. Cuando Alex levanto la vista hacia ella, confundida, continuo-: Hable con el señor Billson, el profesor de Horticultura, y él accedió a intentar y unir dos de tus orquídeas favoritas en una hibrida. Si esta crecía, prometió que me dejaría nombrarla.

Tobin podía decir que Alex se quedó sin habla. Ella inclino la cabeza y metió la nariz en el centro de la flor, inhalando profundamente. Aunque cerró sus ojos, el aprecio y la verdadera admiración estaban escritos en todo su rostro. Tobin nunca había conocido a alguien tan complacido, tan cautivado por las cosas pequeñas. Era una de las muchas razones por las que Alex era tan especial para ella.

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos y los levanto hacia los suyos, estaban brillando con lágrimas no derramadas.

Tobin estaba conmovida.

-Esta noche conseguiste tu milagro. El día en que te vi, sentada con Jeri en el parque, yo conseguí el mío.

Ella contuvo su aliento, con miles de emociones revoloteando en su rostro. Pero una era predominante. Amor, Tobin podía sentirlo irradiando de ella como el calor del sol.

-Gracias- susurro-. No sé qué… yo nunca he… quiero decir, yo…

Tobin se acercó y rozo con la punta de un dedo su sedosa mejilla.

-Cualquier cosa por ti- inclino la cabeza y rozo su boca sobre la de ella. Sus labios se sentían como terciopelo, e incluso ese pequeño contacto amenazo la rienda apretada que tenía en su control. Levantando la cabeza un poco, presiono un beso en su mejilla y susurro en su oído.

-No he terminado.

Tomándola por los hombros, Tobin le dio la vuelta a Alex lentamente. Cuando escucho su jadeo, inclino la cabeza y beso el hueco de su cuello. Esa era justo la reacción que esperaba.

La boca de Alex se había quedado abierta en una silenciosa O, y sus ojos estaban enormes mientras ella asimilaba fila tras fila de orquídeas en flor de noche, todas mostrando orgullosamente sus pétalos coloridos. Estaban iluminadas por docenas de velas que Tobin había puesto en cada superficie disponible.

Vio caer su mirada. Allí, a los pies de ella, en el centro del suelo, había una gruesa pila de mantas salpicadas con pétalos de color rojo sangre.

Cuando Alex se volvió hacia ella esta vez, su rostro le dijo que ese momento era tan especial como ella había esperado que seria. No quería que ella viera simplemente la noche como un artículo para sacar de su lista de deseos. Quería demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, lo mucho que significaba para ella, lo mucho que quería complacerla.

-Tú realmente eres de lo que los sueños están hechos, Tobin Heath- dijo ella, recordándole la vez que lo había dicho una vez antes. Habían llegado tan lejos desde entonces-. Y estoy tan contenta de que seas mía- murmuro, su voz temblaba por la emoción.

-Tú eres mi sueño, Alex, y te amo más que a nadie que haya conocido. Pasare el resto de mi vida amándote. Por siempre. Pero, ahora mismo, vamos a empezar con esta noche. Déjame amarte esta noche.

Con eso, Tobin inclino de nuevo la cabeza y presiono sus labios con los de Alex. Se separaron inmediatamente y ella deslizo su lengua lentamente dentro de la caverna cálida de su boca, explorando cada rincón dulce hasta que sintió sus dedos abriendo en su pelo.

Agachándose, Tobin levanto a Alex en sus brazos, su peso era ligero como pelusa en sus brazos, y la llevo hasta la gruesa cama de mantas. Suavemente, sin romper su beso, se arrodillo y la bajo sobre su espalda.

Cuando ambas estaban sin aliento por la pasión, Tobin alejo su boca y se echó hacia atrás para mirarla. Los ojos de Alex eran de un azul oscuro en la poca luz y brillaban con el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella. Esto floreció en su pecho como las orquídeas a su alrededor. Tobin lo sostuvo con fuerza, dejando que la sensación se grabara en los muros de su corazón, así nunca lo olvidaría.


	31. Chapter 31

Poniéndose de rodillas, Tobin tomo primero un pie y luego el otro quitando los zapatos de Alex y poniéndolos a un lado. Cuando sus ojos encontraron los de ella otra vez, pudo ver el fuego ardiendo allí y su cuerpo se endureció en respuesta. Ella gimió y Alex mordió su labio, el sexy gesto solo se añadió a la incomodidad de Tobin. Cerrando sus ojos contra la imagen tentadora que ella presentaba, ella se recompuso antes de volver su atención a desnudarla. Con su mirada nunca dejando la de Alex, Tobin llevo la mano a su estómago y cogió el dobladillo de su camisa. Vio un destello de incertidumbre parpadear en sus ojos. Siempre sensible a ella, movió sus dedos hacia abajo, hacia la cintura de sus pantalones vaqueros, deslizándolos solo dentro. Sintió su estómago contraerse bajo su mano, con un movimiento rápido de sus dedos, libero el cierre de botón.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos mientras Tobin deslizaba la cremallera hacia abajo. Estaba tan en sintonía con ella, que pensó que podía casi escuchar la sangre bombeando por sus venas. Tiro de los pantalones vaqueros de Alex. Atentamente, ella levanto sus caderas y la dejo deslizar el material por sus largas piernas y sacarlos de los pies. Para ella no pasó desapercibido cuando Alex puso sus manos sobre su estómago, impidiéndole inconscientemente levantar su camisa.

Tobin hizo una pausa después de poner sus pantalones aun lado inclinando su cabeza y mirando profundamente a los ojos brillantes de Alex. Extendiendo una mano hacia delante, puso sus dedos sobre ella.

-por favor.

La vio dudar, prácticamente podía ver la indecisión e inseguridad mientras debatía. Pero entonces, deliberadamente, ella movió sus manos y las puso sobre las mantas a sus lados.

No dijo nada, solo llego por el dobladillo de su camisa y lentamente lo subió hasta su estómago. Cuando no pudo ir más lejos le tomo la manos y la ayudo a sentarse, mientras sacaba el material por encima de su cabeza. Cuando se recostó, se encargó de mantener sus ojos fijos en los de ella. Quería ver su reacción a lo que ella más temía.

Lentamente, Tobin dejo que sus ojos viajaran por el hermoso rostro de Alex y el grácil cuello, haciendo su camino por la amplia curva de sus pechos hasta su estómago, a la cicatriz que ella protegía de todas las miradas, incluida la suya. Vio que sus músculos se apretaron y la oyó inhalar y contener la respiración, como esperando que Tobin se alejara o ser rechazada por la línea de color rojo purpura justo debajo de sus costillas. Tobin levanto su vista hacia ella, vio el miedo allí, y sonrió antes de bajar su cabeza para presionar sus labios en la cicatriz.

-Eres hermosa- susurro mientras espacia besos a los largo de la línea de la herida hacia su ombligo. Cuando la escucho liberar el aliento que había estado conteniendo, deslizo su lengua dentro del agujero de su ombligo. La oyó gemir de nuevo, pero esta vez de una manera diferente, de manera excitada.

Estirándose a su lado, Tobin apoyo su peso sobre un brazo mientras se cernía sobre Alex. Levanto la mano y froto el dorso de sus dedos por su mandíbula.

-Quiero que esta noche sea perfecta para ti. Y que sepas que ya ha sido perfecta para mí.

Vio sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas justo antes de que bajara su boca a la de ella y comenzara el baile que despertaría fuego de su cuerpo, la pasión que sentía la una por la otra.

El beso que comenzó como dulce se convirtió rápidamente en sensacional, como a menudo lo hacía entre ellas. Tenía las manos en su cabello y agarrándose a sus hombros mientras sus dedos exploraban su suave piel.

Alejando su boca de la de ella, Tobin beso un camino por su cuello y el pecho hacia el vale entre sus pechos. Deslizando sus dedos dentro de la banda de material sedoso, libero el cierre frontal y se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar el tesoro que acababa de revelar. Era perfecta. Más perfecta de lo que había imaginado. Reverencialmente, Tobin llevo la mano para tocarla. Se emocionó al ver los escalofríos que se propagaban a través de su pecho y apretaban sus pezones. Bajo la cabeza, tenía que probarlos.

Después de adorarla con los labios y la lengua, Tobin dejo los pechos de Alex para continuar la exploración de su cuerpo. Ella mordisqueo su camino a través de las costillas y la curva de la cadera hasta el borde de sus bragas de encaje. Poco a poco, las deslizo hacia abajo, besando detrás de ellas hasta que había estado en los tobillos y subiendo de nuevo.

Cuando llevo sus labios a los de ella, una vez más, Alex gemía y se retorcía debajo de Tobin, en voz baja pidiendo que la tocara, que le hiciera el amor.

Tobin sintió su excitación. Apretó los dientes ante un dolor, una necesidad física más grande que cualquiera que hubiera conocido.

Balanceándose suavemente hacia sus pies, Tobin rápidamente despacho su propia ropa, odiando haber robado a Alex la oportunidad de desnudarla, pero habiendo ido demasiado lejos para tomarse el tiempo.

La próxima vez, se recordó a sí misma, moviéndose para quedar entre una de las pierna de Alex.

Atentamente, Alex separo las piernas para dar cabida a Tobin cuando se estiro sobre ella. Podía sentir el calor y su humedad tocándola, probándola en su punto más sensible. Apoyando su peso en sus antebrazos, tomo su cara. La beso larga, lenta y profundamente mientras movía su cuerpo contra el suyo, comenzando a bajar su mano lentamente por su cuerpo. Cuando se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar su cara, le dio una última oportunidad de cambiar de opinión.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

Tobin pensó que podría morir si ella dijera que no, pero la amaba lo suficiente para honrar su decisión, la que fuera. Solo significaría unas cuantas duchas frías más en el futuro.

Alex llevo sus dedos a la boca de Tobin, pasando las puntas a través de sus labios. Sus ojos eran piscinas brillantes de color azul en los que pensaba que podía ahogarse y morir como la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Nunca he querido nada más en mi vida- dijo en voz baja-. Si muriera mañana, estando contigo, como esta noche, habría sido la mejor noche de toda mi existencia. Y no es a causa de una estúpida lista de deseos, es porque te amo.

Situando dos de sus dedos en su entrada, Tobin introdujo una fracción en Alex.

-Te amo, Alex- susurro-. Eres mía- dijo, avanzando un poco más-, y yo soy tuya- añadió, moviendo los dedos más adentro-, para siempre.

Y con eso, se abrió paso rápidamente más allá de la obstrucción, haciendo a Alex mujer. Su mujer.

Oyó el siseo de aliento entre sus dientes y la vio apretar los ojos cerrados. Hizo una pausa para darle tiempo de adaptarse a la sensación, dispersando tiernos besos en su cara hasta que la vio relajarse. Cuando Alex comenzó a moverse debajo de ella, flexiono sus caderas un poco cuando sus labios encontraron los de ella. En cuestión de segundos, su pasión regreso y subió a su punto culminante, como siempre lo hacia

Tobin se aferró a su control con un esfuerzo descomunal mientras se movía lentamente dentro de Alex. Sintió sus uñas cortas clavándose en la piel de su espalda, lo que solo sirvió para excitarla aún más. Ella gimió cuando Alex clavo los dientes en su labio inferior y levanto sus caderas para encontrarse con el empuje de sus dedos.

Aumento su fuerza, llevando sus dedos cada vez más profundamente en el de Alex. Oyó el ronroneo suave en la parte posterior de su garganta y sintió que perdía el control. Cuando Alex mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y le susurro:

-Ahora-. Eso fue la perdición de Tobin.

Destruyendo su boca con la suya, Tobin llevo a ambas al borde del olvido. Sintió los músculos de Alex apretándose mientras ella lo sentía. Era más de lo que podía soportar. Ella se abandonó a si misma al placer más intenso que jamás había experimentado, siguió por el precipicio, y se fundió en las olas dulces de su clímax conjunto.

 

 

Un fuerte estruendo despertó a Tobin la mañana siguiente. Alguien estaba llamando a la puerta con fuerza, pero a pesar del brusco despertar, se sintió sonreír. Todavía estaba en el séptimo cielo.

Arrastrándose fuera de la cama, fue a abrir la puerta. Jeffrey Heath estaba al otro lado, en plena ebullición. Tobin podía leer furia en todas las líneas de tensión de su rostro y cuerpo.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- pregunto, frotando una mano por su cara y volviendo a sentarse en el borde de su cama hasta que estuvo completamente despierta.

-Recibí una llamada de Dean Wilkinson ayer por la tarde. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me entere de que te habías retirado de su programa de futbol.

Tobin podría haber gritado.

-Él no tenía que decir nada.

-Oh, ¿por lo que solo ibas a esconderlo de mí? ¿Por cuánto tiempo, Tobin? ¿Creías que no lo descubriría?

Tobin se levantó.

-Sabía que te ibas a enterar casualmente. No soy estúpida y tú tampoco lo eres. Iba a decírtelo. Solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado.

-¿Y cuándo iba a ser eso?

-Cuando hubiera conseguido un trabajo y me matriculara en la universidad comunitaria.

-¿La universidad comunitaria?

-Sí, papá. La universidad comunitaria. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

-¿Qué jugador respetable de futbol ha venido de una universidad comunitaria?

-Abby W…

-Esa fue una pregunta retórica- espeto él, interrumpiéndola-. Además, no tiene importancia. Lo teníamos todo planeado, Tobin. Incluso después de que casi lo arruinas, me las arregle para conseguir que algunas buenas escuelas se interesaran en ti. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?

-Tomas esto como algo personal, papá, como si te lo estuviera haciendo a ti. Bueno, no es tu vida. Es la mía. Y esto es solo algo que he decidido que quiero hacer.

Jeffrey Heath estaba furioso, con los labios adelgazándose en una ranura.

-Es por ella, ¿no es así?

-No involucres a Alex en esto, papá.

-Yo no lo hice. Tú lo hiciste. Meses atrás, cuando tiraste tu futuro por un pedazo de…

Tobin estaba en la cara de su padre, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase insultante.

-Alto ahí- advirtió en voz baja-. No es así. Si lo único que hubiera querido fuera una puta, podría haberla llevado a mi selección de cabezas huecas en la escuela. Te guste o no, papá estoy enamorada de Alex y tengo toda la intención de casarme con ella, si me acepta.

-Bueno, por supuesto que te aceptara. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? Ella ha encontrado oro.

-Eso es exactamente por lo que estoy buscando un trabajo. No quiero tu dinero. No quiero nada de ti. Solo déjame en paz. En unos cuantos meses más voy a estar fuera de tu vida y nunca tendrás que volver a verme.

-¿Estas segura de que deseas abandonar esta casa de esa manera, Tobin? Porque nunca serás recibida de nuevo. ¿Estas segura que no quieres volver a ver a tu hermano?

Los ojos del padre de Tobin brillaron con una insinuación maligna, una que Tobin nunca había visto antes. Jeffrey Heath sabía que botones apretar. Había estado jugando con Tobin desde el principio.

-Tú lo sabias.

-¿Saber qué?- pregunto sarcásticamente Jeffrey.

-Tu sabias que la única razón por la que seguí todos tus planes y aguante toda tu mierda fue para proteger a Jeff. Y me lo permitiste. Usabas eso para controlarme.

-Nunca le he puesto una mano encima a tu hermano y tú lo sabes. No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Tobin levanto la mano y presiono un dedo contra el centro del pecho de su padre.

-Déjame decirte, si alguna vez pones una mano sobre cualquiera de ellos, un dedo sobre cualquiera de ellos, te voy a arruinar. Recuerda mis palabras.

Todo el miedo bajo el que Tobin había vivido durante la mayor parte de su vida, de repente no pareció tan insuperable. Si Alex podía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a la muerte, Tobin podría ser lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentarse a su padre.

-¿Y qué crees que vas a hacer al respecto? Especialmente cuando no estás viviendo aquí.

Tobin sonrió con satisfacción, después de haber soñado con este momento desde que era una niña pequeña, el momento en que podría poner en evidencia a su padre.

-¿Te acuerdas del año en que me diste esa cámara por la navidad? ¿La digital?

La frente de Jeffrey se arrugo, pero el malestar estaba escrito en toda su cara. Él asintió.

-Ese fue un gran error-, declaro Tobin con aire de suficiencia, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Olio la victoria en el aire.

-¿Justo lo que estabas diciendo?

-Tome fotos, muchas fotos de los peores daños. Las guarde en un CD y lo escondí. Siempre tuve miedo de usarlos, miedo por mamá y Jeff.

-Has jugado futbol desde que tenías seis. Los niños se golpean- dijo Jeffrey, encogiéndose de hombros como si le fuera indiferente, pero él no estaba engañándola.

Tobin no se había dado cuenta de la profundidad de lo enfermo que era su padre hasta ese momento. Siempre había pensado que la estaba preparando para ser una jugadora de futbol profesional desde una edad temprano. Y, hasta cierto punto, Tobin estaba segura de que lo estaba. Pero él también lo había hecho para cubrir sus huellas, para dar lugar a dudas a cualquier denuncia o sospecha que Tobin pudiera hacer.

-¿Sabías que la cámara tenía un sello con la fecha? ¿Y que hay un buen par de todos de la primavera y el verano?

Ella no tenía necesidad de añadir no cerca de la temporada de futbol; estaba fuertemente implícito. Y Jeffrey lo entendió. Palideció bajo su perfecto bronceado.

-Nadie te…

Tobin sintiéndose capaz, lo interrumpió.

-No importa, papá. Sabes tan bien como yo que la sospecha por si sola te arruinaría. Un miembro honorable de la comunidad siendo acusado de abuso de menores. Una larga y prolongada batalla judicial muy pública. Y si otro miembro de la familia apareciera con moretones… o acusaciones…

-Tú no harías eso-. Pero él no estaba convencido. En realidad no.

-¿No lo haría? ¿No lo haría, papá? Pruébame. Pon un dedo en mamá o Jeff, y pruébame.

Después de una larga pausa, durante la cual Jeffrey Heath llego a la conclusión de que su hija ya no estaba jugando con sus reglas, el padre de Tobin volvió a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué te apoye a ti y tu novia enferma?

Tobin soltó un bufido. Su padre era realmente un bastardo.

-No. Solo quiero que te quedes fuera de mi vida. Y que mantengas tus manos fuera de mamá y Jeff. Eso es todo lo que quiero de ti. Más allá de eso, no me importaría si caes muerto mañana en la ducha. Me has herido lo suficiente como para durar toda la vida. Ya he terminado contigo- dijo-. Ya he terminado contigo.

Al pasar, Tobin empujo a su estupefacto padre y se dirigió al baño. Su corazón latía como un taladro contra sus costillas, y estaba un poco inestable, pero no era peor que el deterioro. Se paró frente al espejo estudiando su reflejo durante mucho tiempo antes de que sonriera. Ella era finalmente libre. Todos ellos lo eran.


	32. Chapter 32

Alex ya se había cambiado en su bata de hospital. Pam Morgan estaba doblando su ropa y poniéndola en la maleta que descansaba en el sillón reclinable de vinilo en un rincón. Tobin estaba sosteniendo la mano de Alex. Con aire ausente, paso sus dedos por la otra mano al lado de la prótesis que ya no necesitaría después de hoy.

-No tengas miedo- dijo. Aunque ella no había mencionado el miedo, podía leerlo en todo su rostro, en su muy brillante sonrisa. La conocía demasiado bien-. Vas a estar bien. Mejor que bien.

Alex sonrió.

-Voy a hacer pis como una campeona en poco tiempo.

Tobin se rio entre dientes.

-El sueño de todos…

Echo un vistazo al reloj de la pared. Eran casi las 7 a.m hora de que se vaya. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, volveré por ti en un momento. Te dejare descansar, ¿De acuerdo?

Alex frunció el ceño.

-¿Te vas?

-Bueno, yo, eh, no quiero cansarte antes de, uh, ya sabes. Debes estar descansada para pasar por esta cosa, ¿verdad?- tartamudeo Tobin.

Alex trato de sonreír, pero Tobin podía ver que ella había tenido la impresión equivocada.

-Por supuesto. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que tienes razón-. Ella aparto la mirada, parpadeando rápidamente varias veces antes de pedirle a su madre su bolso. Pam miro a Tobin mientras llevaba el bolso de Alex a la cama. Abriéndolo, Alex retiro un sobre y se lo entrego a Tobin-. Quería que vieras esto antes de entrar la cirugía. Ya sabes, por si acaso…

-¡Por si acaso nada! Dámelo después.

-No, Tobin. Tenemos que ser realistas. Siempre hay una posibilidad de que las cosas podrían no ir según lo previsto.

-No digas cosas como esas- reitero Tobin con exasperación-. Ya te dije…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Por favor. Solo ábrelo.

El sobre ya estaba abierto tenía su nombre en él, pero la dirección de la calle de Alex. Decía Universidad del Norte de Florida en la esquina superior izquierda.

Tobin metió la mano y saco el pedazo de papel. Lo desplego, leyó y volvió a leer las palabras.

-¿Qu-qué esto?-. Estaba completamente confundida.

-Por favor no te enojes. Solo lo hice porque te amo- dijo Alex, con la barbilla temblorosa.

-Pero, ¿Qué hiciste? No lo entiendo.

Alex jugo nerviosamente con su tubo de intravenosa, negándose a mirarla a los ojos.

-Cuando te rompiste la mano y el tobillo y tomaste todas esas fotos increíbles de los partidos de futbol que te perdiste, dejaste algunas de las que acabábamos de revelar en la casa una noche. Cuando parecía que no podrías ser capaz de obtener una beca completa para la UNC, imprimí una copia de tu ensayo desde mi ordenador portátil y lo presente con esas fotos a un par de universidades con programas de Arte realmente buenos. Solo quería ver. Quiero decir, sabía que eras lo suficientemente buena, pero sabía que no harías nada al respecto debido a tu padre-. Alex se detuvo, mirándola desde debajo de sus pestañas-. Así que lo hice.

Tobin solo se quedó mirando a Alex durante al menos dos minutos, digiriendo lo que ella había dicho, lo que había hecho. Cuando aún no podía encontrar las palabras para darle las gracias, decirle lo mucho que la quería y que su creencia en ella le afectaba, engancho un dedo debajo de su barbilla y le levanto la cara hacia la suya.

Mirando fijamente a sus ojos, Tobin rezo para que todo lo que ella sentía por Alex se mostrara, que pudiera ver lo que ella no podía expresar con palabras. Cuando sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa trémula, le tomo la cara entre sus manos y presiono su frente contra la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

Tobin le susurro lo bastante alto para que Alex escuchara.

-Algún día me casare contigo, Alex. Y tal vez algún día, después de eso, te mereceré.

Tobin escucho un sollozo débil y, sin abrir los ojos, apretó sus labios a los de Alex. La sintió temblar contra ella, sabía lo que estaba sintiendo.

Ella abrió los ojos, y echándose hacia atrás un par de centímetros, Tobin le seco las lágrimas de sus ojos con los pulgares.

-Estaba muerta por dentro hasta que llegaste tú. Ahora no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti. Ni por un solo día. También te extraño mucho.

-No me extrañarías- sollozo ella.

-Nah, probablemente tengas razón. Solo te extraño un poco ahora. Cuando estoy despierta. Cuando estoy dormida. Cuando estoy respirando-. Cuando Alex finalmente encontró su mirada, Tobin dejo que su corazón se vertiera en sus ojos-. Mi vida no es nada sin ti, Alex. Nada. Te amo. ¿Me oyes? ¡Te amo!

-También te amo- susurro.

En ese momento, una enfermera se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta. Tobin se volvió a mirarla. Ella sabía por qué estaba allí; era tarde.

-Tengo que dejarte ir. Te amo. Te veré en el otro lado.

Dándole un rápido beso a Alex, Tobin se apresuró hacia la puerta.

 

 

Alex no sabía que pensar. Había pensado en un principio que Tobin se había dado cuenta de que el trasplante era demasiado, que tener una novia en una farmacia de medicamentos por el resto de su vida no era para lo que firmo.

Pero entonces… las cosas que ella había dicho. Apoyo la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, las lágrimas tibias aún estaban escurriéndose debajo de sus pestañas bajas.

Mientras viviera, ella recordaría sus palabras literalmente. Recordaría su toque, su beso y la sinceridad que fluía de sus ojos y corazón. Nunca olvidaría el momento que acababan de compartir.

Alex quería creerle desesperadamente, pero solo el tiempo lo diría. Tal vez ella estaría allí cuando se despertara. Tal vez no lo estaría.

Al menos había conseguido darle la carta. Había querido hacerlo antes de pasar por el quirófano. A pesar de que los médicos se mostraban muy optimistas acerca de la cirugía, aun había riesgos. Grandes riesgos. Pero estaba lista para ir. Ella creía en Dios y en Jesús. Y había tenido algunos maravillosos años con su madre y su hermana. Y Tobin.

Ella había conocido el amor por las pocas personas que había llegado a conocer. Y podría morir feliz por ella, por lo que le había dado. Era suficiente. Más que suficiente.

Ella debió haberse dormido por el sedante que goteaba de la intravenosa, porque aquellos fueron los últimos pensamientos que Alex tuvo antes de dejarlos ir.

 

 

La enfermera puso a Alex en la sala de espera, en una de las seis corinas movibles.

Solo una cortina estaba corrida. Alex se preguntó si detrás de ella estaba la persona que le donaría el riñón. Ella nunca lo sabría. La persona había pedido permanecer en el anonimato, para efectos legales. Alex no iba a discutir con alguien que estaba básicamente salvando su vida.

Otra enfermera salió detrás de la cortina y se apresuró a colaborar con la enfermera que había traído a Alex. Entonces las jeringas y tubos que colgaban de sus manos descendieron sobre ella.

Le pusieron oxígeno y la hicieron abrir la boca lo más que pudo. Confirmaron su nombre, sus alergias y el procedimiento que estaba teniendo. Ellas conectaron más tubos y la rociaron con más medicamento. Inspeccionaron el vientre e hicieron notas en su carpeta.

Cuando terminaron, se fueron, la segunda enfermera diciéndole que no pasaría mucho tiempo. Luego corrió la cortina y la dejo sola. Alex no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido cuando oyó su voz, pero quien quiera que fuese, sus palabras iniciaron una intensa actividad. Entonces alguien retiro la cortina y descubrió su cama.

-Es casi la hora, pero voy a dejarte unos minutos antes de que llevemos a la sala de cirugía, cariño, ¿de acuerdo?

Alex solo asintió. No tenía ni idea del protocolo normal. Si la hubieran dejado sentada en la sala durante dos horas, probablemente no los hubiera cuestionado. Solo deseaba que dejaran a Tobin por más tiempo.

La enfermera empujo la camilla de Alex hasta el extremo de la habitación y la llevo junto al último puesto, el único otro con la cortina cerrada. Alex estaba un poco incomoda, porque no quería ir contra los deseos de su donante.

-Um, disculpe, pero creo que no tengo que ver a la persona de allí- susurro Alex a la enfermera mientras señalaba el próximo puesto.

La enferme se limitó a sonreír y dio un paso a los pies de la cama de Alex. Cuando ella se marchó, nunca respondió a la preocupación de Alex. Alex parecía vacilante en lo que ocultaba a su lado. Ella estaba debatiendo que hacer con él cuando escucho los ganchos a los largo de la línea. La cortina estaba abierta.

Alex miro, con los ojos abiertos y aterrorizados, mientras su donante se revelaba.

Y entonces ella se confundió.

Tobin estaba en la cama frente a ella, sonriendo diabólicamente, su pelo castaños cubierto con un sombrero de cirugía azul y sus ojos color avellana brillando de alegría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alex pensó al principio que era una broma.

-Me voy contigo- declaro-. Buena suerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir? No lo entiendo.

-Voy a ser una parte de ti te guste o no.

El cerebro confuso de Alex luchaba por comprender lo que quería decir.

-¿Dónde está la persona que esta donando su riñón? No lo entiendo.

-Alex- empezó Tobin tolerantemente-. Vas a estar recibiendo mi riñón. Soy el donante.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Coincido perfectamente contigo. ¿No es genial?-. Cuando Alex siguió mirándola fijamente, Tobin continuo-. Apuesto a que no pensaste que era literalmente perfecta para ti. ¿Verdad?

-¿Quieres decir que realmente coinciden tu riñón con el mío? ¿En serio?

-Sí, eso es lo que quiero decir. Estamos destinadas a estas juntas. No se puede negar.

Tobin supo al instante en que Alex realmente entendió lo que estaba pasando. Ella se echó a llorar.

-No, Tobin- dijo ella, apretando sus ojos cerrados y moviendo la cabeza-. No, no, no, no.

Tobin alargo su mano y agarro la de Alex.

-Para, Alex. Quiero hacerlo. Te dije que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Y lo decía en serio.

-No, no, no, no, Tobin, no puedo dejar que hagas esto por mí. Estas arruinado tu vida y futuro. Nunca serás capaz de jugar futbol de nuevo, ni siquiera si entras en la universidad. Nunca, Tobin. ¿Sabías eso?

Tobin asintió.

-No me importa.

Alex intento una táctica diferente.

-¿Y si algo le sucede a tu otro riñón? ¿Y si… si…?-. Su mente volvió a tratar de encontrar algo para hacerla cambiar de opinión-. No puedes tomar este riesgo. No puedes vivir así. No voy a dejarte.

Alex sintió como el miedo crecía en su garganta, haciéndole difícil respirar. Ella jadeo por aire. Tobin se sentó en su cama, se puso de pie a un lado, se levantó, arrastrando tubos y todo con ella hasta que pudo llegar donde Alex.

-Alex- dijo bruscamente, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Ella dijo su nombre dos veces más antes de que Alex se calmara lo suficiente para escucharla. Cuando lo hizo, se inclinó y la miro a los ojos-. Escúchame. Puedo vivir sin un riñón. Puedo vivir sin el futbol. Puedo vivir sin un montón de cosas. Solo hay una cosa en este  mundo con la cual no puedo vivir. Y te estoy dando mi riñón para que puedas vivir, así podemos estar juntas.

Alex busco los ojos de Tobin.

Y ella lo sabía.

Eso la golpeo como una tonelada de ladrillos.

Tobin nunca la dejaría. No. Nunca. Nunca decidiría un día que había tenido suficiente. Nunca la vería como una carga y una novia enferma. No, ella solo veía a Alex como la chica de la que estaba profunda y verdaderamente enamorada. La amaba perfectamente, al igual que ella la amaba.

Sentada, Alex echo los brazos alrededor del cuello de Tobin y se echó a llorar de nuevo. Tobin la abrazo, acariciándole la espalda hasta que se calmó. Cuando Alex abrió los ojos, las dos enfermeras que estaban viendo desde la estación de enfermería estaban limpiándose los ojos.


	33. Chapter 33

EPILOGO

 

Un suave tintineo despertó a Alex. Ella yacía sobre su estómago con una pierna inclinada, el sol destellando en la ventana calentándola. Parpadeo varias veces para despertarse.

El tintineo continuo hasta que levanto la cabeza. La sorprendió sentir una mano en su rodilla. Pero solo un segundo. Casi inmediatamente reconoció ese toque. Sonriendo, se estiro como un gato y se puso de espaldas.

-Buenos días- murmuro Tobin, presionando sus labios en el cuello de ella.

-Buenos días- dijo Alex, girando la cabeza para darle más acceso. Cuando ella paso sus dedos por toda la espalda desnuda de Tobin, noto que no solo estaba sin camiseta, además estaba sin pantalones. Su cuerpo se encendió inmediatamente.

-Mmm- ronroneo ella-. No pares.

Levantando una pierna, Alex la envolvió en su cadera, quedando a horcajadas, oscilando suavemente sus caderas creando fricción en sus centros. Ella jadeo, nunca cansando de sentir a la mujer que amaba debajo de ella.

-Creí que tenías clases hoy- dijo ella sin aliento, luchando por mantener su hilo de pensamiento mientras Tobin le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y se movía lentamente en ella.

-Falte. Estoy lista para los finales- dijo ella, tomándole la rodilla y alzando más su pierna. Una ola intensa de placer las invadió a ambas.

-La graduación está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Eso es algo bueno?- pregunto ella, apenas capaz de hablar.

-Cállate y bésame.

Ella no tuvo que repetirlo. Alex enterró sus dedos en su cabello y unió sus labios. Ella le abrió la boca con su lengua mientras Tobin la estaba abriendo con su cuerpo.

Ambas perdieron la noción de las cosas hasta que Alex grito su liberación y Tobin colapso sobre ella. Después, se quedó allí, acariciándole los costados suavemente. Cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron, rodo fuera de Alex y la acomodo en su pecho. Era el lugar favorito de ella para acurrucarse.

Ausentemente, ella acaricio la cicatriz del abdomen con un dedo, incapaz de olvidar jamás el sacrificio hecho por Tobin para ella, sin importar hacia cuantos años hubiera sido. Era un recordatorio constante de su amor por ella, de cómo era una parte de su vida y su cuerpo. Literalmente.

Tobin levanto su mano y le beso cada dedo, entreteniéndose particularmente en el diamante del anular.

-¿Qué puedo ayudarte hacer hoy?

Alex sonrió en su pecho. Como si no hubiera hecho ya suficiente. Le había salvado la vida. ¿Qué más podía necesitar ella?

-Nada.

-Eso no es verdad. Dime lo que necesitas-. Tobin sabía que ella había estado enloqueciendo, con la graduación de la universidad y su boda acercándose. También sabía que a veces era algo pequeño como lavar la ropa o alimentar al perro lo que la mantenía cuerda. Por lo que hacía todo lo posible.

-Dame tu riñón- dijo Alex con su mejor tono de voz de ladrón, clavándole un dedo como un arma-. Oh, espera…

Le sonrió a Tobin. Ella le devolvió el gesto.

-Lo haría de nuevo, sabes.

Ella le beso el diminuto hoyuelo de su mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé.


End file.
